Rescue Me
by Daaro Moltor
Summary: Hermione kommer för sent till Snapes lektion och får självklart straffkommendering. Hon får i uppdrag rensa skit i uggletornet, utan magi. Men hon är inte den ända som kommer för sent den dagen. HGDM
1. Strafflommenderingen

Innan jag börjar så tänkte jag bara informera om några saker. 1. Jag äger inga karaktärer (hur man nu gör det) utom Matts, Helena och Klas. Vilka de är får ni veta senare. Men de är inga stora karaktärer. 2. Jag har bytt en del personligheter, allt är inte som i böckerna… 3. Komentera gärna, men det här är bara min andra fanfic, och jag är nyss fyllda tretton, så var inte för hårda!

OCH ETT HIMLA STORT JÄTTE TACK TILL FÖRFATTAREN AV: _ETT GIFTERMÅL VÄRT ATT DÖ FÖR. _SOM HJÄLPTE MIG ATT LÄGGA UT DENNA.

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I want to chase

You're the one I want to hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special

To you I'd be always faithful

I want to be what you always needed

Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I just want to know that you feel it too

There is nothing left to hide

Jesse McCartney – Beautiful Soul

Det var en gång en liten snigel. Snigeln hette Klas. Klas bodde i ett vanligt snigelhus ända tills han blev uppäten av en fiskmås. Och Klas har inget med den här historien att göra.

Kap. 1 Straffkommendering

"Hermione, skynda!" Ropade Ron nerifrån.

"Ja, jag är på väg!" Svarade Hermione stressat och tog de sista trappstegen två i taget. Men på det sista så snubblade hon till och ramlade rakt på Harry, som stod och väntade på henne bredvid Ron.

"Hermione, Harry kom igen nu, ni kan inte ligga där hela dagen! Vi kommer sent till trolldryckskonsten!" Hermione suckade för sig själv; trolldryckskonst! Och dessutom skulle de ha lektionen med Slytherinarna. I år igen! Ett väldigt bra sätt att börja en fredagsmorgon. Hermione suckade igen.

"Kom igen nu det är bäst vi går." Sa hon och drog upp Harry på fötter igen precis som Ron hade gjort med henne och så började de springa ner mot fängelsehålorna.

"Åh, nej!" Utbrast Hermione plötsligt och stannade tvärt.

"Vad är det" Frågade Ron otåligt och tittade ner på sin klocka. "Det är bara fem minuter kvar till lektionen börjar" La han stressat till.

"Jag glömde kvar min väska i sovsalen, men ni kan gå i förväg. Jag kommer efter så fort jag kan" Sa hon och vände på klacken och sprang upp mot Gryffindortornet innan varken Harry eller Ron han kommamed några invändningar.

Hon sprang på rekordtid tillbaka upp för trappan och in i sovsalen

"Var är den var är den var är den var är den var… Här!" Utropade hon när hon hittade sin väska intryckt i ett hörn vid sängen. Hon ryckte snabbt åt sig den och slängde en stressad blick på klockan medan hon sprang ner för trappan.

"Ååh" Stönade hon när hon såg att lektionen hade börjat för två minuter sen. Och det skulle ta minst sju minuter till att hinna ner till fängelsehålorna. Nu gällde det inte att komma i tid längre; nu gällde det att komma så lite för sent som möjligt. Men hon hade en stark misstanke om att hon skulle få straffkommendering ändå. Hon suckade djupt innan hon ökade takten ytterligare så hon nästan flög fram genom korridoren.

Hon kom fram till trappan som ledde till fängelsehålorna och tog den två steg i taget tills…

"Aaa!" Hon skulle absolut ha fått hjärnskakning om hon inte i sista sekund tagit tag i trappräcket för att hindra fallet. Hon klängde sig fast ordentligt i räcket och tittade vad som hade fått henne att tappa balansen och falla. Hon hade fastnat med foten i ett av de där falska trappstegen. Hon suckade djupt igen och muttrade för sig själv att det kanske hade varit bättre om hon inte hade tagit emot sig då skulle hon få ligga i sjukhusflygeln istället för att vara på straffkommendering. Hon slängde en ny stressad blick på klockan och stönade igen; hon skulle vara mycket glad om hon bara fick en veckas straffkommendering av Snape. Hon hasade försiktigt runt för att inte skada sitt redan ömmande ben ännu mer. Hon såg att det satt ordentligt fast i trappsteget, Hermione tog försiktigt tag om sin vad och ryckte till. Foten åkte loss och hon rullade baklänges ner för trappan. Hon höll tillbaka ett litet skrik och kom snabbt på fötter igen. Hon ryckte ofrivilligt till när hon satte ner högra foten men orkade inte bry sig. Hermione satte haltande fart ner för trappan igen och skuttade de sista metrarna fram mot dörren som ledde till trolldryckssalen. Hon slängde en sista stressad blick på klockan, hon stönade högt. Tjugo minuter för sent, det skulle räcka för att Snape skulle ge henne två veckors straffkommendering. Hon tog ett djupt andetag och knackade på dörren.

"Kom in." Hörde hon en kylig röst säga bakom dörrarna. Hermione tvekade ett par sekunder innan hon försiktigt sköt upp dörrarna.

"Ursäkta att jag kom för sent professor S…" Började hon men Snape avbröt henne med en självbelåten röst

"Två veckors straffkommendering miss Granger." Hon suckade djupt inom sig, precis som hon fruktat. Hon försökte se så oberörd ut som möjligt när hon svarade: "Javisst professorn" och gick och satte sig på sin plats. Hon hade precis satt sig på sin vanliga plats mellan Harry och Ron när en skarp smäll hördes.

"Professorn, förlåt att jag kom för sent" Sa Malfoy mellan tunga flämtningar.

"Det gör inget Dra…" Började Snape men avbröts av att McGonagall kom in. Hon slängde en skarp blick på Malfoy som nu stod bredvid henne.

"Mr Malfoy var du sen?" Frågade med en lika skarp röst som blick. Malfoy såg extremt liten ut när han gav henne en kort nick.

"Severus, jag hoppas att du tänker ge straffkommendering för det, annars gör jag det" Hon gav honom en blick som sa att _det_ var inget tom hot.

"Nåväl Draco du får en d…" Han avbröts av att hela Gryffindor sidan protesterade högljutt, utom hon själv.

"Snälla låt honom ge Malfoy en dag så slipper jag honom." Bad hon tyst för sig själv. Men nej, McGonagall gav Snape ett ögonkast som inte ens han kunde ignorera.

"Nåväl Draco, två veckors straffkommendering för dig med." Förkunnade Snape med bister min. Hermione suckade och la huvudet i händerna.

"Ursäkta mig Sir, men två veckor för mig MED?" Sa Draco oförstående.

"Ja Draco för dig med, efter som miss Granger kom bara någon sekund innan dig så fick…"

"Kom smutssk..!" Började Draco men avbröt sig när McGonagall gav honom ett bistert ögonkast. Malfoy drog ett djupt andetag och fortsatte i en smula lugnare ton.

"Jag menar, ska Granger också ha straffkommendering?" Snape höjde ett svart ögonbryn och gav Malfoy en kall blick.

"Ja." Svarade han bara.

"Vad ville du Minerva?" Frågade han sedan, vänd mot McGonagall.

"Jag ville lämna över lite papper från Albus, han ville att du skulle gå igenom dem snarast möjligt. Sa hon, räckte över pappren och med en elegant sväng på manteln så var hon ute ur rummet.

Hermione suckade djupt för sig själv och tittade in i de dansande lågorna medan hon snurrade sin fjäderpenna mellan tummen och pekfingret.

"Vad är det Hermione?" Frågade Harry oroligt och tittade upp från sin stjärnkarta.

"Inser ni att jag kommer ha två veckors straffkommendering tillsammans med Malfoy?" Sa hon uppgivet.

"Vi lider med dig Herm." Retades Ron, Hermione gav honom bara en blick och tittade sedan ner på sin uppsats i talmagi.

"Men Hermione, började inte straffkommenderingen sju?" Frågade Harry och tittade upp igen.

"Joo, hurså?" Frågade Hermione frånvarande utan att ta blicken från sin uppsats.

"Hallå, jorden till Hermione? Klockan är tio i sju. Vad är det med dig idag? Först glömmer du väskan och sen fastnar du med foten och får två veckors straffkommendering." Flinade Harry mot henne.

"VA?! Är klockan tio i sju?" Utbrast hon och for upp.

"Ja, annars skulle jag väll inte säga det?" Frågade Harry och såg roat på när Hermione rafsade åt sig sina saker, och med dem under armen började springa mot utgången.

"Ånejånejånejånejånej." Mumlade Hermione medan hon för andra gången idag slog nytt rekord i korridorlöpning på väg till trolldryckssalen. Hon sladdade runt hörnet och stannade framför dörren och drog efter andan. En snabb blick på klockan sa henne att hon precis hade hunnit. Hon drog ett nytt djupt andetag för att lugna sin rusande puls, och knackade sedan på dörren.

"Kom in." Hördes Snapes kalla röst inifrån rummet. Hon drog försiktigt upp dörren och såg att Malfoy redan var där.

"Jag har precis berättat för Mr Malfoy att ni ska rensa upp i uggletornet, Granger. Utan magi." Sa han med sin kalla, hånfulla röst.

"Ni börjar direkt och slutar vid midnatt" Sa han sen och sjasade ut dem med en loj vift på handen. Hermione snodde irriterat runt och stegade ut ur rummet med Malfoy strax bakom sig.

När de kom upp till tornet så fann de två sopkvastar och två sopskyfflar stå lutade mot väggen. Malfoy tog det ena paret och hon själv det andra.

"Åh" Stönade hon när hon såg hur mycket ugglorna hade stökat ner, först hade hon tvivlat på att det skulle räcka med jobb till två personer i två veckor. Men nu tvivlade hon på att de skulle hinna klart med ens två _år_ på sig. Hon började med en suck skyffla upp lite ugglespillning på skyffeln.

Hon vände sig om mot Malfoy för att se om han verkligen jobbade, precis lagom för att se honom falla mot henne. Med en duns slog hennes huvud i det kalla stengolvet, smällen framkallade små blågröna fläckar som dansade för hennes blick. Hon tryckte försiktigt långfingret och tummen mot sina tinningar i ett fåfängt försök att stilla yrseln. När tornet slutat snurra för hennes blick så böjde hon på nacken för att se vad som höll fast hennes vänstra arm. Det var Malfoy. Han låg snett över hennes mage och arm, hans huvud hade landat på ett mycket opassande ställe på hennes överkropp. Nämligen hennes högra bröst. Hon harklade sig högljutt för att få Malfoy att resa på sig. Han slog förvirrat upp ögonen och tittade sig omkring.

"Ah…" Stönade han och tog sig för huvudet när han satte sig upp, tydligen helt omedveten om vilken del av hennes överkropp han hade landat på. Hermione tog sig omtöcknat på fötter och bet hårt ihop tänderna för att dämpa huvudvärken. Hon tittade ner på Malfoy som fortfarande satt på golvet med benen i kors.

"Vad var det där bra för då? Frågade hon, Malfoy slängde en kall blick på henne sen slog han ner blicken igen och muttrade något som inte kunde vara annat än: snubblade. Hon suckade för sig själv och undrade tyst om man kunde ha mer otur på en dag, medan hon tog upp sin skyffel från golvet. Hon återgick till ugglespillningen men hennes huvud fortsatte att dunka.

"Vad snubblade du på egentligen?" Frågade hon bara för att ha något annat att koncentrera sig på något än sitt dunkande huvud.

"Sopkvasten" Muttrade han knappt hörbart till svar. Hon suckade och himlade trött med ögonen, Herre Gud, större klant får man leta efter. Tänkte hon irriterat. Hon tänkte på sin läxa i talmagi för att ha något att koncentrera sig på medan hon arbetade.

"Åh" Suckade hon igen när hon kom på att läxan skulle lämnas in redan på måndagen. Hon bestämde sig snabbt för att tänka på något annat, den senaste boken hon läst. Som handlade om talmagi. Hjälp, hon kunde tydligen inte tänka på annat än talmagi för tillfället. Hon suckade djupt och pillade upp lite spillning som hade ramlat av skyffeln, men eftersom hon inte höll i den så välte den naturligtvis. Hermione suckade igen.

"Men snälla nån! Kan du inte sluta med det där Granger?" Utbrast Malfoy irriterat.

"Sluta med vad?" Frågade Hermione och snodde runt mot honom.

"Att sucka hela tiden såklart! Du håller på att driva mig till vansinne med dina stön hela tiden!" Sa han och slog irriterat ut med armarna.

"Jag får göra vad jag vill Malfoy, det här är inte ditt torn." Sa Hermione kallt.

"Jag har inte bett om det här." Började Malfoy och gick fram mot henne. Men bara någon meter framför henne så snubblade han till och föll, _igen_. Av ren reflex så satte Hermione bak händerna för att mildra fallet, men hennes huvud fick ändå en ordentlig smäll när det, för andra gången ikväll, slog i uggletornets kalla stengolv.

"A" Utbrast hon ofrivilligt när Malfoys huvud studsade mot hennes mage och fick henne att tappa luften. Hon kände yrseln öka och stängde ögonen för att dämpa den lite. Hon hörde hur Malfoy reste sig upp och stegade bort mot motsatta vägen och sjönk ner mot den.

Utan att öppna ögonen sa Hermione: "Det var andra gången ikväll Malfoy, du verkar faktiskt vara en större klant än vad jag först trodde." Hon hörde Malfoy muttra något ohörbart till svar från sin vägg, men brydde sig inte om att fråga vad. Hon kände huvudvärken och yrseln saka försvinna men hon varken öppnade ögonen eller reste på sig. Efter några minuter så hörde Hermione hur Malfoy hasade sig upp på fötter och kom närmre, men hon brydde sig inte utan låg orörlig kvar på golvet. Ända tills hon fick en hård fot i sidan.

"Aj! Vad var det där bra för?!" Frågade hon irriterat, slog upp ögonen och tog sig för sidan där Malfoys fot hade träffat henne.

"Ville bara kolla att du levde." Sa han med ett elakt flin på läpparna gick tillbaka till väggen och sjönk ihop mot den igen. Hon gav Malfoy en blick, men slöt sedan ögonen igen. Okej, det här var garanterat den värsta otursdagen i mitt liv. Tänkte Hermione bittert där hon låg på golvet.

"Vad är klockan?" Frågade hon rätt ut i luften, utan att öppna ögonen.

"Halv tio." Svarade Malfoy kort. Hermione suckade igen, två och en halv timme kvar.

"Granger, jag bad dig att sluta med det där." Fräste Malfoy irriterat.

"Och jag svarade att jag inte brydde mig." Svarade hon kallt, fortfarande utan att öppna ögonen. Hon hörde hur Malfoy fnös irriterat men låtsades inte om honom.

Efter vad som kändes som en evighet så frågade hon igen: "Vad är klockan?"

"Har du ingen egen?" Gav Malfoy igen. Hon skakade lätt på huvudet och hörde den utspridda halmen krasa under henne.

"Tio." Svarade han kort. Hermione suckade igen, två timmar kvar. För den här kvällen! "Undrar vad Harry och Ron gör nu." Mumlade hon tyst för sig själv.

"Vad sa du?" Frågade Malfoy nyfiket, men fortfarande med den vanliga släpiga tonen av sarkasm i rösten.

"Inget du behöver bry din lilla hjärna med." Snäste hon tillbaka, fortfarande med stängda ögon.

"Fint! Jag ska ha straffkommendering med en smutsskalle i två veckor! Och som om det inte vore nog så pratar den med sig själv!" Nu öppnade Hermione ögonen.

"1: Din odrägliga lilla lus. Du pratar med dig själv nu! 2: Jag bad inte om att få straffkommendering, speciellt inte med dig! 3: JAG ÄR EN HON, INTE EN DEN, OCH KALLA MIG ALDRIG MER SMUTSSKALLE!!!" Den sista meningen gormade hon så högt att ugglorna i tornet oroligt flaxade omkring. Malfoy såg lite chockad ut över hennes gormande men hämtade sig snabbt.

"Visst, visst Granger. Coola ner lite va?" Sa han och höjde på ett ögonbryn, uppenbart road av hennes reaktion. Hermione gav honom en blick av ren avsky, sen satte hon sig igen. Hon visste inte riktigt vart i sitt skrikande hon ställt sig upp, men stått upp hade hon likväl gjort. Hon satte huvudet i händerna. Herre Gud, hur skulle hon kunna klara av två veckor till med _honom?_

* * *

Så var första kapitlet ute, kommer förmodligen lägga ut ett varje dag... Om jag hinner, imorgon kör helvetet (skolan, om de var nån som inte fatta det) igång igen... 

Kometnera gärna ;)


	2. Stjärnor

Kap. 2 Stjärnor

Draco såg kritiskt på Granger, hon va bra konstig den där smutsskallen. Vilket utbrott, hon blev ju helt galen! Han log för sig själv, hon hade till och med varit lättare att reta upp än Weasly. Men sen rann leendet snabbt av hans ansikte. Om hans idiot till far inte hade skickat det där dumma brevet så skulle han inte ens vara här nu. Fast och andra sidan så slapp han i alla fall att Pansy klängde på honom. Han släppet långsamt ut en suck, gud, varför hade han inte gjort slut med henne än? Han bestämde sig snabbt för att dumpa henne så fort han fick en chans. Han ryckte till och skakade på huvudet för att få blicken att lossna, Draco insåg att han suttit och stirrat på Granger mitt i sin tankegång. Som om hon kände att något försvann från hennes axel så vände hon upp huvudet och tittade på honom med irriterad blick. Han gav henne ett flin som hon totalt ignorerade.

"Vad är klockan?" Frågade hon istället. Draco slängde en snabb blick på sitt armbandsur av guld som han fått av sin mor i julklapp

"Kvart i elva." Svarade han enkelt, men Granger verkade ta det som en personlig förolämpning. För hon flög upp, gjorde något slags grymtande ljud mot honom och stegade sedan iväg till fönstret. Granger satte armarna i kors och lutade dom sedan mot fönsterbrädet. Draco såg förbi henne och ut i den mörka natten. Det var en klar natt med många stjärnor, han mindes det hans mor hade sagt till honom när han var liten:_ För varje älskande människa på jorden, finns en stjärna på himlen. Och för varje ny älskande tänds en ny stjärna. _Han vände bort blicken med en rysning, hans stjärna fans inte där. Han hade aldrig mött kärleken, inte ens sin familj kunde han förmå sig att älska.

"Och min stjärna kommer aldrig att tändas." Muttrade han bittert för sig själv, men ångrade sig snabbt när han kom på att smutsskallen fortfarande var kvar. Han vågade sig på en sneglande blick åt hennes håll. Draco pustade lättat ut när han såg att hon inte hade reagerat på något synbart sätt, utan fortfarande stod och tittade ut genom det stora fönstret. Draco förlorade sin blick vid de glittrande stjärnorna, och utan att vara riktigt medveten om vad han gjorde så ställde han sig upp och gick sakta fram mot fönstret. När han kom fram så satte han armbågarna på fönsterbrädet och stödde tungt huvudet i händerna. Allt eftersom minuterna gick så förlorade han sig själv djupare och djupare in i mörkret, med endast de gnistrande stjärnorna som ljuspunkter i sitt liv.


	3. Ögon

Kap. 3 Ögon

För vad som kändes som miljonte gången frågade Hermione: "Vad är klockan?" Malfoy gav henne en blick.

"Kvart i tolv" Svarade han.

"Då går jag nu, och du skulle bara våga skvallra för Snape om att jag gick tidigt. För då skvallrar jag på dig. Sa hon och med en sväng på manteln så var hon ute ur tornet. Hon kokade av ilska när hon med snabba steg klampade ner mot Gryffindor tornet. Hon önskade nästan att hon skulle stöta på Peeves för att få lite utlopp för sin ilska.

"Gud vad mörkt det är." Muttrade hon för sig själv och stack ner handen i fickan för att ta fram sitt trollspö. Men det fans inte där.

"Ååh" Stönade hon uppgivet, vände på klacken och gick tillbaka till uggletornet. Hon ryckte till när hon såg att Malfoy fortfarande stod och betraktade den mörka natten. Hon tittade på honom och utan att riktigt vet vad hon gjorde så la hon huvudet på sned. Undrar vad han tänker på… Tänkte hon för sig själv samtidigt som hon önskade att hon kunde öppna en lucka i huvudet på honom. När hon återvände till värkligheten så böjde hon sig försiktigt ner och tog upp sitt trollspö från golvet. Till hennes otur så gav en av ugglorna från sig ett dovt hoande som fick Malfoy att rycka till och sno runt. Hermione rätade på sig och såg in i de gråa ögon som mötte hennes. Till Hermiones bestörtning så var hans ögon inte fyllda av hat som de alltid hade varit då han såg på henne, nu var den enda känslan de utstrålade en sorts återhållen sorgsenhet. Han har faktiskt känslor, insåg hon när hon tittade in i hans ögon.

Hon klarade inte av att se in i de där gråa ögonen, en sekund till och hon skulle börja gråta. Hon vände sig om och sprang, sprang ifrån de sorgsna ögonen, sprang ifrån honom…

Draco suckade och vände sig tillbaka mot stjärnorna. Först hade hon bara sett förvånad ut, sen nästan lika sorgsen som han kände sig, sen… sen hade hon sett rädd ut. Han ryckte till och tankegången bröts. En duns hördes från trapporna utanför och han sprang dit. Granger hade snubblat och låg nu vid foten av trappan, han gick sakta ner och stannade precis framför henne. Då tog han hennes hand i sinn och drog upp henne på fötter. Deras ögon möttes för en sekund, sen vände hon bort blicken, släppte hans hand och sprang iväg ut i mörkret. Draco visste att han skulle göra allt för att slippa se de där ögonen sådär igen… Utstråla så mycket rädsla…

Hermione rusade genom de mörka korridorerna, mörka skuggor spelade på väggarna, och då och då tittade månen fram i fönstergluggarna. Helt plötsligt stod hon i uppehållsrummet och stirrade sig förvirrat omkring. Totalt omedveten om hur hon hade kommit in genom porträtt hålet. Hon såg Ron titta förvirrat på henne och Harry som sov tungt i soffan. Helt plötsligt brast hon i gråt och föll ihop i en hög på det kalla stengolvet.

"Hermione!" Utbrast Ron förfärat och rusade fram mot henne medan Harry yrvaket såg sig omkring. Hon kunde inte sluta, tårarna sipprade ner för hennes nu salta kinder. Harry flög upp och virade in henne i en filt från soffan. "

Varför gråter du, Mione?" Frågade Harry oroligt. Hermione grät, grät så salta floder strömmade ner för hennes kinder. Hon grät för hon var rädd, rädd för det svarta mörkret, rädd för det mörka i hans ögon, rädd för honom…

"Hermione snälla förklara vad som har hänt?" Lirkade Harry, men hon kunde inte förklara. Inte förklara att hon var rädd, rädd för de sorgsna gråa ögonen. Harry suckade och lyfte försiktigt upp henne från det kalla stengolvet. Hon la armarna om hans hals och snyftade till, fortfarande med tårarna rinnande i en strid ström. Harry satte sig i soffan med henne i sitt knä och gjorde en ansatts till att flytta ner henne. Men hon klamrade sig bara hårdare fast om hans hals, och vägrade släppa. Harry suckade tungt och la armarna om henne. Han började sakta vagga henne fram och tillbaka samtidigt som han viskade

"Sssh" I hennes öra. Hermione suckade till och hon kramade om honom lite hårdare.

"Är det bra nu, Mione? Frågade han mjukt. Hermione nickade, fortfarande oförmögen att tala, och plötsligt kände hon hur trött hon faktiskt var. Hon la huvudet mot Harrys bröst och slöt ögonen. Hon kände nästan hur Harry rodnade, men till hennes lättnad satt han kvar. Hon kände sömnen komma smygande, som en mörk demon som sakta drar sig ur skuggorna. Hon rös till och det sista som dök upp i hennes huvud var de ledsna grå ögonen som tittade på henne.

Det första Hermione märkte när hon vaknade, var att hon låg ensam i den stora soffan i uppehållsrummet. Harry var inte kvar men Ron satt och sov i en av de stora fåtöljerna framför den slocknade brasan. Hon stirrade in i glödande kolen medan hon förlorade sig själv i tankar. Men rycktes brutalt upp ur dem av att Ron högt snarkade till, hon log lite åt honom och återvände sen till den slocknade kolen. Hon förde försiktig handen upp mot ansiktet och rörde försiktigt vid kanten av ögat. Till hennes förvåning så var hennes kinder fulla av intorkade tårar. Hon gnuggade försiktigt bort saltet från sina kinder och tittade sen på sin klocka. Kvart i åtta. Hon fick panik i några sekunder och var halvvägs på väg med att väcka Ron, innan hon kom på att det var lördag. Hon suckade och satte sig ner i soffan igen.

När Draco vaknade den morgonen så hade han en förfärlig nackspärr. Han såg sig omkring och upptäckte att han fortfarande var kvar i uggletornet. Han försökte dra till sig minnena från natten innan men fick bara fram någons bruna ögon, någons bruna ögon som såg livrädda ut. Han rös till och hoppades för sig själv att han aldrig någonsin skulle behöva möta någon med sådana ögon igen. När han reste sig upp så hörde han hur hans rygg knackade ljudligt tre gånger i ren protest. Han stönade lågt när hans huvud började dunka. Herre gud… Hade han druckit något olämpligt igår eller? Straffkommenderingen med Granger bubblade som hastigast upp till ytan, men han brydde sig inte om att försöka hålla den kvar. Han fick fram några bilder ur den mörkaste delen av hans medvetande. Han tittade på sitt armbandsur och såg att klockan var tio i åtta. Han suckade och bestämde sig för att gå ner till biblioteket innan han gick till frukosten. Draco började gå ut ur tornet när han plötslig gick in i ett flaxande monster. Fjädrarna flög om honom när han vevade med armarna framför ansiktet för att skydda det. När molnet av dun hade skingrats så såg han att "det flaxande monstret" i själva verket var en av skolans ugglor som han hade knockat i sitt försök att göra sig fri. Han suckade och klev över den medvetslösa ugglan sen styrde han stegen i riktning mot biblioteket.

Hermione sträckte på sig och såg sig omkring, ingen annan hade vaknat än, eller ingen hade gått ner till uppehållsrummet i alla fall. Hon bestämde sig för att inte väcka vare sig Ron eller Harry och gick istället ner till stora salen för en tidig frukost. Hon gick sakta ner för trappan medan hon bävade för dagens straffkommendering. Tänk om hon började gråta mitt framför ögonen på Malfoy! Han skulle aldrig låta henne glömma det ifall det skulle ske. Hon suckade tungt, jaja man behövde inte oroa sig för något som förhoppningsvis inte skulle ske. Hon gick djupt försjunken i tankar när hon plötsligt krockade med någon mitt framför portarna till stora salen. Hon svor tyst för sig själv och vågade nästan inte titta upp i rädslan för att det kunde vara Malfoy hon krockat med. Hermione höjde försiktigt blicken och tittade upp. Hon pustade ut, det var McGonagall. "Oj! Förlåt så mycket professorn." Ursäktade hon sig och hjälpte McGonagall på fötter igen.

Men sen fick hon syn på något, eller snarare någon, som nästan fick henne att tappa McGonagall igen.

De där ögonen, ögonen han aldrig ville se igen. Stod nu och tittade på honom, med samma rädsla speglandes i blicken. Han vände sig om och flydde in i en liten folkmassa bakom honom. Han skulle behöva se de där ögonen igen. Varje dag från klockan sju till tolv på straffkommenderingen.

* * *

Okej, lite sentimentalt kanske, men jag orkar inte skriva om det... Hoppas någon gillar det iaf... 


	4. Brytningar

Kap. 4 Brytningar

"Det gör inget miss Granger, men se dig bättre för nästa gång." Sa McGonagall och borstade av sin klädnad i två snabba viftningar på händerna. Men Hermione hörde inte, hon var redan på väg upp till Gryffindortornet igen. När hon kom upp till Den tjocka damen så upptäckte hon att hon inte kunde lösenordet. Så hon sjönk ihop vid väggen i väntan på att någon skulle komma ut. Plötsligt så svängde porträttet åt sidan och träffade nästan Hermione i huvudet, men hon duckade i sista sekund. Det var Ginny som hade kommit ut.

"Hermione varför sitter du här ute?" Frågade hon förundrat.

"Glömde lösenordet." Muttrade hon till svar, och såg att Ginny log mot henne.

"Pumpajuice." Sa Ginny och log lite bredare.

"Tack!" Suckade Hermione och gav den tjocka damen lösenordet, och lämnade den leende Ginny bakom sig.

"Hermione vi undrade just vart du var!" Utropade Harry när hon nästan krockade med honom.

"Jag har varit nere i stora salen och krockat med McGonagall, och sen satt jag här utanför för att jag hade glömt lösenordet." Förklarade hon och kliade sig vid ögat.

"Men det var väll ganska onödigt?" Flinade Ron, Hermione gav honom en blick men vände sig sen mot Harry.

"Harry, jag förstår inte hur du kan dela sovsal med Ron! Han snarkar ju som en gris!" Sa hon som om Ron inte stod alldeles bredvid henne.

"Jag vet, men man vänjer sig." Flinade Harry till svar och puffade Ron i sidan. Ron bara grymtade till svar, men såg ändå ganska road ut. Sen gjorde han ett läte som var nästan skrämmande likt hans snarkningar, och fick både Harry och henne själv att skratta.

De gick ner till maten och Hermione tog hungrigt för sig av Gröten, hon såg att både Harry och Ron ville fråga vad som hade hänt igår kväll. Men till hennes stora lättand så tog ingen av dem upp det, än.

"Jag måste gå nu, jag har två pergamentrullar att skriva till professor Vektor." Sa hon och reste sig upp.

"Okej, vi kommer snart." Sa Harry och log mot henne, och hon besvarade leendet. När hon kom upp till uppehållsrummet så såg hon att det nu var fyllt av folk. Hon gick upp till sin sovsal och hämtade sin väska, tog fram två pergament, en fjäderpenna och en flaska med bläck.

Porträtt hålet svängde upp och in kom en rasande Ron tätt följd av en Harry som såg ganska bortkommen ut. Ron slängde sig så hårt i soffan att den knakade till och ena benet gick av.

"Reparo." Sa Hermione lugnt och fick benet att laga sig själv.

"Vad är det som har hänt Ron?" Frågade Hermione och tittade trött upp på honom.

"Ginny" Morrade han till svar.

"Roon" Suckade hon, men han vägrade att svara så hon vände sig mot Harry.

"Vad är det som har hänt?" Harry ryckte till och tittade upp på henne. "När Ron och jag gick upp så såg vi Zacharias Smith och Ginny kyssas." Sa han tonlöst.

"Åh, Ron du skällde inte ut henne va?" Frågade hon, men när han inte svarade gjorde Harry det i hanns ställe.

"Joo, han fick Smith a…" Längre hann han inte innan porträttet svängde åt sidan igen, och en ilsken, rödgråten Ginny kom in. Hermione såg från Ron till Ginny till Harry och avgjorde, med en viss tveksamhet mellan de båda sistnämnda, att det var Ginny som var i störst behov av hjälp. Så hon reste sig upp och lämnade en kokande Ron och en hjälplös Harry bakom sig när hon skyndade upp till flickornas sovsalar.

"Ginny." Sa hon och la armen om den gråtande flickan. Hon hickade till och såg upp för en sekund, sen snyftade hon till och begravde ansiktet i händerna igen.

"Kan du inte förklara vad som har hänt?" Frågade Hermione milt.

"Ja-hag st-hod med Zacharias se-hen kom Ron och… Och Harry se-hen bö-hörjade Ron skrika, sen, se-hen, sen…

" Ginny kunde inte fortsätta utan brast i gråt igen. "Vad?" Frågade Hermione milt och strök henne över ryggen. Hon mumlade tyst sen snyftade hon ännu högre.

"Sssh" Tröstade Hermione och Ginnys snyftningar minskade lite.

"Zacharias gjorde slut." Snyftade hon. Hermione var nästan på väg att säga "_Ja, men det var ju ingen större förlust_?" Men det gjorde hon naturligt vis inte utan fortsatte bara att smeka henne över ryggen i ett försök att trösta.

"Egentligen var det väll in-hete så hemskt att han gjo-horde slut, jag hade ä-händå tänk du-humpa honom. Det ä-här bara så irriterande att Ro-hon har så my-hycket kontroll över mitt li-hiv. Sa Ginny och försöket le mellan tårarna, men det såg bara ut som om hon bet i en citron.

"Du-hu tycker vä-häll bara att de-het låter ko-hånstigt." Sa hon, Hermione la huvudet på sned och betraktade henne noga.

"Nejdå, jag förstår vad du menar." Sa hon tröstande.

"Ron försöker bara vara en bra storebror, men jag är rädd att han lite _för_ bra." Log hon.

"Jag ve-het." Sa hon lyckades faktiskt pressa fram ett leende bakom tårarna.

"Kom igen nu så går vi ner till Harry och Ron så vi kan tjata lite på dem." Flinade hon och försökte att dra ner Ginny från sängen, men Ginny höll sig fast.

"Nej! Jag vill inte att Harr… att alla ser mig såhär!" Sa Ginny lite för snabbt, och Hermione höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Varför vill du in… Aha! Du gillar fortfarande Harry va?" Frågade hon, och till hennes stora nöje så rodnade Ginny.

"Aa" Medgav Ginny och bet sig i underläppen. Hermione log lite retsamt mot henne.

"Jag tror han gillar dig också." Sa Hermione, och nu såg Ginny inte alls så ledsen ut längre. "Tror du?" Frågade hon och torkande bort en tår ur ögonvrån.

"Han såg alldeles bortkommen ut när han och Ron kom tillbaka." Sa hon, och Ginny torkade bort en tår som fortfarande rann ner för hennes kind.

"Gjorde han?" Frågade hon och tittade med lysande ögon på Hermione som bekräftade det med en nick. Ginny log brett och hoppade glatt ur sängen.

"Kom nu så skäller vi ut min korkade bror!" Sa Ginny glatt

"Vänta lite." Sa Hermione, och med en sväng på trollstaven så fick hon Ginnys ansikte att se normalt ut.

"Tack!" Strålade hon och sprang sedan ner för trappan. Hermione skakade roat på huvudet och sprang sedan efter.

När hon kom ner så grälade Ron och Ginny redan, och Ron hade till och med ställt sig upp. Det såg faktiskt ganska komiskt ut när den lilla Ginny stod upp och käftade emot den långe Ron. Hermione stod och betraktade dom tills de blev sams och bägge satte sig ner. Ginny missade oturligt (eller turligt) nog soffan och träffade istället Harrys knä. Bägge rodnade kraftigt och Ginny flyttade snabbt ner från Harrys knä. Och missade igen. Men den här gången landade hon på golvet. Hermione försökte kväva sina skratt, men misslyckades ganska grovt för Ginny vände sig om och såg förebrående på henne. Hon kämpade med att släta ut ansiktsdragen, sen sjönk hon ner i soffan bredvid Ginny, som i sin tur satt och såg ganska självbelåten ut bredvid Harry. Hon log lite åt Ginny, men leendet rann snabbt av hannes ansikte när hon tittade ner på sin klocka, den var två. Bara fem timmar kvar till straffkommenderingen.

Draco satt vid matbordet när Pansy kom och la armarna om honom bakifrån.

"Du Draco det är en sak jag har velat göra jätte länge nu…" Började hon fnittrande, men Draco avbröt henne.

"Jag med; slut." Sa han, reste sig upp och lämnade henne med en förvirrad uppsyn. Som snart ersattes av en sårad och ledsen när hon insåg vad han hade gjort.

Han slängde en snabb blick på klockan och såg att det var dags att gå upp mot uggletornet, så han vände motvilligt på klacken och stegade ditåt. När han kom upp så fann han att Granger inte var där, men det var däremot skyfflarna och kvastarna som hade varit där kvällen innan. Han tittade på sin klocka igen, han var lite tidig, men bara två minuter, och det fanns ju jobb så det räckte och blev över ändå.

Granger däremot var sen, hon kom fem över sju. Men han lät bli att påpeka det, det förvånade både honom själv och uppenbarligen Granger, för hon frågade spydigt:

"Tänker du inte kommentera att jag var sen?"

"Nej." Svarade han helt enkelt på den frågan, och återgick sen till sitt arbete. Granger ryckte bara på axlarna och återgick hon med, men han la märke till att hon sneglade på honom med jämna mellanrum. Och det irriterade honom något fruktansvärt.

* * *

Okej, det var kanske ett väldigt taskigt sätt att göra slut på, men Draco är fortfarande Malfoy. Och ginny kanske överreageratde lite, men vad töligt att ha en bror som lägger sig i ens kärleksaffärer hela tiden. Och förlåt för de hemskt korta kapitlen, men de blir snart längre, och mer ur Dracos synpungt för er som saknar det. 

Åter igen Komentera gärna!


	5. Fall

Kap. 5 Fall

Vid tio så tröttnade både hon och Malfoy på att skyffla skit, så han sjönk ihop intill fönstret och Hermione klättrade upp och satte sig på fönsterbrädet. Orden kom ur hennes mun utan tillåtelse, och hon blev precis lika förvånade som Malfoy av att höra dem.

"Vad tänker du på?" Frågade hon. Malfoy tittade upp på henne.

"Stjärnor." Löd hans underliga svar. Hon tittade ner på honom, sen vände hon sig om och tittade ut på de nytända stjärnorna, som delvis täcktes av några moln. Plötsligt kom en kraftig vindpust som fick henne att vackla till. Hon tappade balansen och föll, såg knappt den svarta marken som var så långt under henne.

En underlig tanke for som hastigast förbi i hennes medvetande: _"Vilket konstigt sätt att dö på med tanke på alla faror jag, Harry och Ron varit med om tillsammans."_ Och sen satt hon plötsligt flämtande bredvid Malfoy inne i tornet igen.

"Jag förstår varför du blev sökare." Sa hon matt.

"Varsågod" Sa han och flinade lite.

"Åh, öm, tack Malfoy." Mumlade hon och till hennes förfäran kände hon hur hon rodnade. Sen generades hon över att hon generades och rodnade då ännu mer.

"Draco." Log han, hennes genans byttes mot förundran.

"Va?" Frågade hon, fortfarande lätt andfådd.

"Draco, mitt namn, använd det. Jag räddade precis dig från en säker död, Granger, du kan väll åtminstone kalla mig vid förnamn efter det?" Hon vände sig mot honom och såg att det hängde en hårslinga framför hans vänstra öga. Hon fick en konstig impuls att dra bort den men hejdade handen på väg upp.

"Då får du kalla mig Hermione." Sa hon långsamt, med blicken fortfarande fäst på hårslingan som hängde mycket irriterande över hans öga. Hon märkte plötsligt hur nära de var varandra och vände sig snabbt bort. Hon kände hur hennes hår piskade svagt mot hans ansikte, och vände sig snabbt tillbaka mot honom igen. Men när hon gjorde det så råkade hon ge honom en örfil så han blev röd på kinden. Han flämtade till.

"Å, men Herre Gud förlåt!" Utbrast hon, och utan att tänka så la hon snabbt handen på hans kind.

"Jasså är det så ni från Gryffindor tackar folk som räddat era liv?" Frågade Draco med en plågad grimas. Hermione log lite och blev plötsligt medveten om sin högra hand, som fortfarande vilade på Dracos kind, så hon gjorde en ansats att dra bort handen. Men Draco la sin hand på hennes och höll den kvar, och hon kände Dracos kalla hud mot sin. Hon lyfte sakta blicken och mötte hans grå ögon.

Draco mötte blicken som han hade lovat sig själv att han skulle göra allt för att slippa se, men nu var den där igen. Han knöt försiktigt sin hand om hennes och förde den sakta ner mot hennes knä, där han placerade den med en lätt tryckning. Utan att vara medveten om det så hade han tydligen följt deras händer ner med blicken, och det hade även Hermione som nu tittade på hans hand som nu vilade på hennes. Han drog långsamt tillbaka handen och placerade den i sitt knä, där han sen flätade ihop den med den andra. Han såg ner på Hermiones hand igen och såg hur hon sakta, kanske omedvetet, knöt den. Han tittade upp och fann att hennes ögon mötte hans, de uttryckte fortfarande rädsla. Han klarade inte av att se in i dem längre, utan ändrade ställning och vände sig bort.

Men han kände fortfarande blicken bränna i nacken, den gick igenom allt. Brände hans hud och löste upp hans ben, han skulle inte vara överraskad om hon kunde läsa hans tankar just i detta nu. Han orkade inte ha den blicken brännande i nacken, ville gömma sig och aldrig möta den igen. Men det fanns inget att gömma sig under, inga murar att skydda sig bakom, så han hade inget annat val än att vända tillbaka blicken och möta ögonen som såg så genomträngande på honom. När han såg in i ögonen igen ville han bara stänga dem, stänga dem så de inte såg att han sprang, stänga dem så de inte såg att han flydde, stänga dem så de inte såg att han var rädd…

Hermione kunde inte hålla tillbaka en flämtning när hans blick mötte hennes. Hon hade aldrig sett någon så sårbar, så ömtålig. Han såg så ledsen ut, hon ville inget hällre än att hålla om honom, trösta honom till han inte var ledsen längre. Plötsligt förändrades blicken, gick från ledsen till rädd, från gråtfärdig till vettskrämd. Blicken brände i henne och lämnade stora hål efter sig.

"Sluta" Mumlade hon i en tyst bön, och märkte att hon darrade på rösten. Dracos brännande blick försvann omedelbart, och de enda spår de lämnade efter sig var i hennes själ. Hon vågade sig på en ny blick i hans ögon, och smärtan kom tillbaka omedelbart. Då reste hon sig upp och flydde, flydde för att hon inte orkade med smärtan, flydde för hon var svag. Hon kände en tår trilla ner för hennes kind. En ensam tår, hon föll ihop i en hög på golvet. Det hon hade fruktat för hade hänt, hon hade visat sig allt för svag. Hon kände ett par starka, trygga armar tröstande läggas över hennes axlar. Alla fördämningar brast, hon la armarna om halsen på hennes räddare, utan att ens veta vem det var. För andra gången på två kvällar lät hon sig lyftas upp och bäras iväg. Bara inte hennes okände räddare skulle ta henne till sjukhusflygeln. Men nej, hennes räddare verkade ta henne till det hon hade flytt från, tornet, Draco, blicken. Men hon orkade inte protestera utan kröp bara närmre sin räddares varma kropp i hopp om att de skulle skydda henne från den brännande smärtan. Hennes räddare placerade henne varsamt på golvet och gjorde en ansats att dra sig undan.

"Lämna mig inte." Mumlade hon och försökte dra personen intill sig igen, men hennes räddare var redan framme hos henne. Hon hickande snyftade till.

"Sssh, Hermione." Nu hickade hon till i ren förfäran.

"Draco?" Gnydde hon.

"Ja, det är jag." Sa han i lugnande ton.

"Förlåt" Hickade hon.

"Det är okej, du behöver inte vara rädd." Sa han tröstande.

"Förlåt" Upprepade hon bara.

"Hermione, jag har redan sagt att du inte behöver vara rädd, jag ska inte lämna dig." Viskade han tröstande, och hon ryste till när hans läppar försiktigt nuddade vid hennes öra.

"Förlåt" Upprepade Hermione som snyftande tryckte sig mot hans bröst där de satt på golvet. "Hermione, jag vet inte ens vad du ber om ursäkt för. Mumlade han lugnt i hennes öra.

"Förlåt" Upprepade hon bara och tryckte sig närmre intill honom. Han suckade och la armarna om hennes midja.

Efter någon minut så slutade hon snyfta, men vägrade fortfarande att släppa taget om honom. Han placerade försiktigt sina läppar på hennes hjässa och han kände hur hon ryste till.

"Fryser du?" Frågade han försiktigt i hennes öra.

"Neej" Sa hon tvekande.

"Ska du inte ta och flytta ner från mitt knä då?" Frågande Draco försiktigt.

"Måste jag?" Frågade hon bävande.

"Inte om du inte vill." Sa han, och han kände hur hon långsamt pustade ut. Hon kröp lite närmre intill och gjorde klart att hon inte hade någon som hälst lust att flytta på sig.

"Du får inte somna nu!" Sa Draco och höjde ena knät så Hermione guppade runt lite.

"Nej då" Mumlade hon till svar, men det verkade som om han redan halvsov.

"Hermione! Annars får du inte sitta kvar." Sa han varnande.

"Jag är vaken!" Utropade hon och öppnade till och med ögonen, något hon inte gjort sen han hittade henne gråtandes ute i korridoren. Draco log brett mot henne.

"Jag ser det." Flinade han, och hon lipade till svar.

"Vad är klockan?" Frågade Hermione, varpå Draco såg ner på sitt armbandsur.

"Halv tolv." Svarade han, och Hermione suckade tungt.

"Vaddå? Det är ju bara en halvtimme kvar." Sa Draco, och log lite mot henne.

"Ja, och sen är det tolv nätter till." Konstaterade hon syrligt. Ingen av dem öppnade munnen på en lång stund, men tillslut bröt Draco tystnaden.

"Hermione, Klockan är tolv nu, vi måste gå tillbaka till uppehållsrummen." Sa han och puffade försiktigt ner Hermione från sitt knä. Han såg hur hennes ögon plötsligt blev mörka.

"Hermione, det är okej. Jag följer dig ner, du behöver inte gå själv.

Hon vände tillbaka blicken mot honom igen.

* * *

Det var kapitel fem det... Hope you like it! Och ursäkta alla stavfel, hinner inte läsa igenom den för då hinner ja inte skriva något och då kanske det inte blir något kapitel imorgon...

Och du, komentera gärna!


	6. En Drömvärld

Kap. 6 En Drömvärld

Hela söndagen fram till klockan kvart i sju passerade i stortsätt händelselös, den var det dags för henne att gå upp mot uggletornet igen. Hon gick upp för det sista trappsteget precis när hennes klocka slog över till sju. Hermione såg att hon kommit efter Draco den här dagen också, han vände sig om när han kände hennes blick i ryggen och fångade upp den. Men hon slet snabbt bort den igen, och gick och hämtade kvast och skyffel istället.

Första timmen passerade utan ett de sa så mycket som ett ord till varandra.

Men tillslut bröt Draco tystnaden och frågade: "Vad har du gjort idag då?"

"Inte mycket" Svarade hon helt sanningsenligt, och viftade bort en uggla som var i vägen för henne.

Plötsligt så bröts tystnaden av att Hermione tappade sin kvast i golvet.

"Jag tar… Aj!" Sa de båda när de krockade med varandra när de skulle ta upp Hermiones kvast. Bägge skrattade till lite då de tog sig för huvudet. Återigen så märkte Hermione hur tätt de stod, men den här gången gjorde hon inget åt det. Draco sökte upp hennes blick, som hon innan enbart hade riktat in på sina fötter. Hon kände hur han la sin hand på hennes axel, och hur han långsamt kom närmre. Sekunden senare så kysste han henne, och hon besvarade kyssen. Men sen så drog han sig undan och tittade tillbaka in i hennes ögon.

Draco såg hur blicken förändrades, från lite lätt chockad till livrädd. Hermione backade långsamt ifrån honom.

"Nej, jag kan inte" Viskade hon och skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, jag…" Sa hon och skakade ännu kraftigare på huvudet. Han mötte hennes blick igen, tänk att den kunde visa så mycket av hennes känslor, men just nu önskade han verkligen att den inte gjorde det. Hennes ögon var så skräckslagna att han inte visste vad han skulle ta sig till, utan kunde bara så där och titta på det som skedde.

"Nej!" Nu skrek hon, och nu sprang hon. Sprang bort från honom för att aldrig mer komma tillbaka…

Hon sprang tills hon inte orkade springa, då saktade hon ner och gick en bit. Sen vek sig hennes ben i ren protest, och hon sjönk ihop på golvet. Hon gav sin klocka en snabb blick som sa henne att den var halv elva. Hon kunde inte gå tillbaka än, då skulle Ron och Harry ställa så många frågor som hon inte kunde svaret på. Vad som hade hänt, hur hon mådde. Och framför allt. Hermione ändrade ställning och satte sig på knä så hon kunde luta armbågarna mot sina knän och sen gömma sitt ansikte i händerna. Varför? Hon hörde steg och förstod att det var Draco som hade följt efter henne. Hon lyfte sakta huvudet och tittade upp på honom.

"Hermione…" Började han och den brännande blicken återvände, men hon avbröt honom.

"Du kan inte förklara, för du vet inte vad du har gjort." Han tittade på henne med blicken, som hon den här gången visste skulle lämna stora sår efter sig.

"Hermione, förlåt…" Började han om men hon avbröt igen.

"Förstår du inte Draco? Av allt du har gjort så var det här det värsta. Jag kan inte förlåta dig."

Han följde Hermione med blicken när hon sakta uppslukades av mörkret, och han var säker på att hon kände det. Han kände en svag klump i halsen och sjönk ihop mot väggen. Han önskade att hon hade skrikit åt honom, det hade varit att föredra, nu hade hon inte ens höjt rösten. Hon hade bara talat lågt med en tonlös likgiltighet och sett på honom med lika tom blick som ett lik. Han rös till och försökte pressa ner klumpen i halsen men utan större framgång. Han kände en kall tår rulla ner för sin kind och rös till i rena förskräckelsen. Hon var den ende som fått honom att gråta sen han var fyra. Han reste sig upp och med tårarna tyst rinnande ner för kinderna så strövade han sakta genom korridoren. Han stannade när han kom fram till ett fönster. Draco tittade ut och upp mot den mörka himlen. Nu såg han sin stjärna.

Hermione strövade bara planlöst runt tills hon kom fram till en plats hon kände igen. Uggletornet. Hon suckade och tog upp sin kvast som låg kvar på golvet. En uggla hoade ensamt och hon ryckte till men reagerade inte på något mer sätt. Hon plockade undan efter ugglorna utan att tänka på vad hon gjorde. Hon tänkte på vad Draco gjort. Var det verkligen det värsta han gjort? Hon suckade för sig själv, ja det var det. Det var det enda han gjort som han verkligen hade menat. Hon suckade igen och tittade på sin klocka, halv tolv. Hon kunde gå om en kvart utan att Harry eller Ron skulle tycka det var misstänkt. Hermione släppte helt enkelt både kvasten och skyffeln i golvet så det slamrade till.

Hon klättrade upp i fönstret igen, noga med att sätta sig säkert så hon inte skulle tappa balansen om hon vacklade till. Hon fäste blicken vid den stjärna som glimrade som klarast. Hon tänkte på kyssen, han var inte den första hon kysst, men… Hon suckade. Hermione var tvungen att erkänna för sig själv att den hade varit mycket bättre än Viktors. Det hade varit en helt annan känsla. Hon ryckte till när en stor, grå tornuggla flaxade förbi hanne för att flyga ut på sin nattliga jakt. Hon vred på huvudet och såg att de andra ugglorna betraktade henne med kloka ögon. Men hon kunde ha svurit på allt vad hon ägde att det hade varit någon annan där som hade betraktade henne. Någon som hade förstått vad hon tänkte på, någon som förstod precis hur hon kände…

Han svalde hårt och sjönk ihop på golvet igen, trots att han bara hade gått typ tio steg sen han ställde sig upp senast. I fem år hade han hatat henne, och…

_"Gör du inte det längre då?"_ Frågade en figur som trängde sig fram i hans medvetande för att göra sin röst hörd.

"Jo" Muttrade han rakt ut i mörkret.

_"Varför kysste du mig då?" _Frågade Hermiones mjuka röst, och han slöt ögonen. Tyckte sig se henne framför sig, hon satte sig på knä framför honom och mumlade tyst:

_"För att du älskar mig…"_ Han ryckte till och öppnade ögonen. När hans ögon varit stängde och han sett henne framför sig så hade rösten varit en viskning, men nu ekade Hermiones röst genom hans huvud som ett skrik, ett skrik fyllt med smärta. Draco kunde inte förneka det, varför ens försöka förneka något för sig själv som han redan visste allt för väl? Han la huvudet bakåt mot den kalla sten väggen och rätade sedan på det ena benet. Han tittade upp i det mörka taket och kunde snart urskilja konturerna av allt där uppe. En surrande fluga klättrade ensam uppe i taket, och han följde den med blicken. Den var lika ensam som han själv. Men så ändrade flugan riktning och efter bara någon sekund så hade den an annan fluga vid sin sida, och nöjda så surrade de iväg tillsammans ut i natten. Han suckade djupt, en fluga har fler som bryr sig om honom en han själv. Han tänkte på hur han stått och betraktat henne för bara några minuter sen, hennes blick hade varit fäst vid stjärnorna och hon hade inte rört sig på hela tiden. Hade bara suttit där utan att vända sig om. Han svalde, men klarade inte av att hålla tårarna borta. Så han lät dem rinna utan ett ljud. Tårarna rann ner för kanten av hans smala ansikte för att sen droppa ner på hans klädnad och snabbt sugas upp av det törstiga tyget. Draco kände en smärta av saknad som bultande växte i hans bröst. Då dunkade han sitt bakhuvud hårt i väggen som förut hade varit hans stöd. Blå fläckar växte för hans blick och upptog snart hela hans synfält, han önskade att han kunde svimma. Långsamt få domna bort från världen, slippa känna smärtan. Men han svimmade inte, var medveten om varenda plågsam sekund. Så han reste sig upp, med tårarna långsamt sipprande ner för kinderna, och gick ner till sitt uppehållsrum. För att få sjunka in i en drömvärld utan smärta.

* * *

Det var kapitel 6 det... Inte ett öga tort! Jodå, att det inte skulle vara ett öga tort tvivlar jag många sekunder på...

Det finns en rolig knapp nedanför här som det står Go! på, tryck på den och skriv vad du tyckte...


	7. Faderligt Besök

Kap. 7 Faderligt besök

När Hermione vaknade den morgonen så kände hon ett snabbt men mycket plågsamt hugg inom sig. Och mindes vad som hade hänt, hon försökte skaka bort det men det ville inte släppa. Hon sjönk tillbaka mot kudden igen, bara för att i nästa sekund flyga upp ur sängen och börja klä på sig. Utan att ha fått igenom ena armen helt så skyndade hon, den här gången med sin väska över axeln, ner för trappen till Harry och Ron som åter stod och väntade på henne.

"Gör inte det här till en vana är du snäll, Herm." Sa Ron när de började gå mot frukosten. Hermiones blick fastnade vid Draco så fort han steg in genom dörrarna, men han verkade inte ha sett henne. Hon gick som i dimma fram till Gryffindorbordet och satte sig mittemot Harry som satt med ryggen mot Slytherinbordet. Varför? Var ordet som ekade i hennes huvud.

_"För han är en uppblåst idiot som vill ha något att skryta med!"_ Sa en ovälkommen liten röst i huvudet.

_"Men jag är inget att skryta med i Slytherin! Jag är en pluggis från Gryffindor, som dessutom är smutsskalle!" _Protesterade hon i sitt sinne.

_"Ja, men då kan han ju utnyttja dig och sen kan han bevisa…" _

_"Sluta, Jag har fattat!" _Sa hon upprört, men fortfarande bara i sitt sinne.

"HERMIONE!" Skrek Ron och fick både henne och många andra runtomkring att hoppa till.

"Ron! Du behöver inte skrika." Protesterade Hermione, och det fick Harry, som just hade tagit en klunk mjölk, att sätta i halsen och sen fräsande spotta ut det över hela henne.

"Förlåt Hermione, men vi har försökt få ner dig på jorden i snart fem minuter, Ron var till och med nära att sätta en gaffel i ögat på dig och du blinkade knappt." Ursäktade sig Harry flinade. Hermione blinkade ett par gånger och rodnade lite när hon såg sig om och såg att nästan alla ansikten vid Gryffindorbordet var vända mot henne.

"Oj då, det visste jag inte." Ursäktade hon sig och såg ner på sina ägg.

"Nej, vi märkte det." Svarade Ron syrligt, Harry märkte att de snart skulle börja bråka och satte händerna för öronen och blundade. Hon och Ron tittade från honom till varandra ett par gånger sen började de gapskratta. Och när Harry inte märkte något så skrattade de ännu mer. Harry öppnade försiktigt ena ögat och tittade på henne och Ron och tappade hakan när han såg att de satt och skrattade. Vilket fick Ron att skratta så mycket att han var tvungen att lägga huvudet på bordet och dunka på det med handen ett par gånger. Och det fick Harry att börja skratta, så nu satt, eller snarare halvlåg, de vid bordet och skrattade alla tre.

"När man ska trolla fram något måste man koncentrera sig väldig mycket på det man vill få fram. Så om man vill ha en stol, men har en hund i huvudet så kan man tillexempel få fram en lurvig stol. Är det förstått?" Hermione lyssnade noga till alla McGonagalls instruktioner, speciellt den om koncentration.

"Ni ska börja med att trolla fram en mask." Neville räckte försiktigt upp handen.

"Ja, Longbottom?" Frågade McGonagall lite förvirrat med tanke på att det var flera år sen Neville räckte upp handen.

"Ska vi trolla fram en sån mask som finns i jorden eller en sån som man har för ansiktet?" Frågade han tyst och fick hela klassen att skratta, utom Hermione.

"Eftersom jag inledde lektionen med att säga att vi ska trolla fram djur så… Bra miss Granger! Femton poäng till Gryffindor." Hermione hade lyckats med att få fram en mask redan på första försöket, och medan de andra skrattat åt Neville så hade hon fått fram den krypande masken. Hon rodnade lite när de andra tittade på henne och slog ner blicken i bänken. Lektionen fortsatte och Hermione fick fortsätta med att ta fram sniglar istället. Hon koncentrerade sig på en snigel och slöt ögonen. Hon öppnade ögonen och sa snabbt formeln. En snigel kom fram ur tomma intet, och det var precis i sin ordning. Problemet var bara att snigeln växte, och det var snabbt. Snigeln hade hunnit bli stor så bänken inte kunde klara av dess vikt utan brakade ihop, innan Hermione hann lägga en krympningsformel över den så den åter gick till normal storlek.

"Bra miss Granger, men du måste koncentrera dig mer." Sa McGonagall barsk när hon passerade förbi på väg till Neville som nästan stack ut ögonen på Ravenclawaren som satt bredvid honom. Hermione suckade, hur skulle hon kunna koncentrera sig när hon hade huvudet fullt av… Annat?

För säkert tionde gången så bytte han färg på den fula lilla porslinsfiguren han hade framför sig. När Flitwick inte tittade så fick han med ett flin den lilla tomtens näsa att växa så mycket så den nuddade i marken. Kunde han inte få göra något svårare? Så fort han inte koncentrerade sig på något så började han tänka på Hermione igen. Han tittade otåligt på klockan igen, halv fyra. Det var sista lektionen för idag, och den skulle sluta om fyrtiofem minuter. Han skulle försöka förklara, och ville hon inte lyssna så var det hennes problem. Äh, vem försökte han lura? Vem _gick_ det att lura? Det var hans problem i allra högsta grad, men han brydde sig mer om henne än vad hon _inte _brydde sig om honom. Och han var till 110 procent säker på att hon inte brydde sig ett skvatt om honom. Men han var tvungen att försöka.

När han gick ner mot uppehållsrummet så ekade hennes ord i hans huvud:

_"Du kan inte förklara, för du vet inte vad du har gjort."_ Men han visste allt för väl vad han hade gjort, och varför han hade gjort det. Han återvände till verkligheten lagom för att ge porträttet lösenordet.

"Smutsskalle" Muttrade han buttert, allt verkade påminna honom om henne. Han sjönk ihop i en av de mörkgröna sofforna och tog fram sina läxor. Han vred på sig och försökte hitta en bekväm ställning, men sofforna verkade som vanligt inte vara till för att sitta i, utan bara att titta på. Draco fnös irriterat och samlade ihop sin saker och satte sig på spiselmattan framför brasan. Han började på uppgiften till professor Flitwick som skulle handla om färgbytarformeln. Han skrev snabbt klart uppgiften och roade sig sedan med att stirra in i brasan, vilket inte var särskilt roande egentligen. Men så kom han på en idé, Draco drog fram sin trollstav och muttrade några ord till de dansande lågorna. De bytte omedelbart färg till en blågrön färg. Han skrattade lite för sig själv och viftade med trollstaven igen och de blev gråa, igen och de blev ljusrosa, igen och de blev blodröda, igen och de blev bruna. Han ryckte till och trollade snabbt tillbaka elden till sin normala färg. När elden hade varit brun, den hade varit så lik… Nej, nej, nej. NEJ! Inte tänka på det. Inte nu… Han la snabbt till:

_"Kul att använda på eld" _längst ner på pappret, men ångrade sig snabbt. Varför skulle Flitwick intressera sig för det? Jaja, det var ändå för sent att ångra sig nu så han lät de stå kvar och började på uppsatsen till professor Snape, som skulle vara betydligt längre.

Hermione tittade ner på sin handled bara för att se att där fans det ingen klocka, hon la ner trollspöet på bordet och muttrade:

_"Tempus."_ Den började snabbt snurra och snart såg man siffrorna: 17:33. Med en kall, blå färg. Vad skulle hon göra för att få tiden att gå så långsamt som möjligt i en och en halv timme? Först hämta sin klocka sen sitta och stirra in i elden. Ja, det skulle helt klart få tiden att gå långsammare. Så hon tog upp sin trollstav från bordet igen och sa:

_"Accio klocka!" _Och inom loppet av några sekunder så satt klockan på hennes handled. Hermione reste sig från soffan och satte sig framför brasan med benen i kors. Hon såg hur elden hungrigt åt upp veden som låg i eldstaden, hur lågorna obehindrat slickade träet som långsamt gav vika för dess brännande skönhet. Hermione stirrade in i elden ända tills hennes ögon också tycktes brinna, då slet hon bort blicken och rutade sig tillbaka mot baksidan av en fåtölj.

Hon hörde på medan porträttet åtskilliga gånger öppnade sig och stängde sig för olika Gryffindorare. Efter cirka sju minuter kom någon och satte sig i fåtöljen som hon lutade sig mot, hon lutade sig försiktigt åt sidan för att se vem någon var. Det var inte någon det var några, och inte vilka några som helst. Det var nämligen Harry och Ginny som satt sig där. Hermione log lite för sig själv och bestämde sig för att skrämma dem, så hon kom tyst på fötter och reste sig upp. När hon stod helt upp så såg hon att de satt och kysstes i fåtöljen. Hon funderade ett kort ögonblick på att strunta i att skrämmas, men bestämde sig snabbt för att göra det. Så hon lutade sig försiktigt framåt och tog snabbt tag i deras axlar, vilket fick en mycket rolig följd. Ginny drog sig snabbt undan och skrek till samtidigt som hon hoppade till så högt att hon landade på armstödet, Harry hoppade till och gjorde ett mycket lustigt litet ljud som var lite likt Rons snarkningar. Hermione började skratta, Ginny och Harry vände sig chockade om och deras miner fick henne att skratta ännu mer.

"Hermione!" Utbrast båda i mun på varandra, halvt förfärade, halvt chockade.

"Du höll på att skrämma livet ur oss." Suckade Ginny, tog sig för hjärtat och lutade sig bakåt. Vilket inte var så smart eftersom hon inte hade något ryggstöd, så Ginny föll bakåt men Harry högg efter hennes hand. Tyvärr missade han och tog tag i hennes lår istället, Harry släppte generat. Så Ginny, som förut i alla fall hade haft benen i fåtöljen, ramlade ner och gjorde en inte särskilt elegant bakåtvolt.

"Oj, Förlåt Ginny!" Utbrast Harry som snabbt for upp och hjälpte Ginny upp. Hermione sjönk fnissandes ihop i en soffa mittemot, och snart så satte sig även Ginny och Harry ner.

"Ved skulle det där vara bra för, då?" Sa Ginny i ett försök att låta sträng, men hennes felsägning fick både henne och Harry att brista i skratt igen. Ginny rynkade lite på ögonbrynen och när hon kom på vad hon hade sagt så började hon också skratta. När de slutat skratta reste sig Harry upp.

"Vart ska du?" Frågade Hermione och tittade frågande från honom till Ginny.

"Till Dumbledore, jag kommer nog att sluta ungefär samma tid som du slutar straffkommenderingen, vill du att jag ska vänta på dig?" Frågade Harry, fortfarande flinande.

"Nej det behövs inte, ditt möte med Dumbledore drar säkert ut på tiden ändå." Sa Hermione och reste på sig hon också.

"Okej, men vart ska du då? Straffkommenderingen börjar inte för än om fyrtiofem minuter." Frågade Harry och betraktade henne medan hon samlade ihop sina saker.

"Sovsalen." Svarade hon kort och började gå mot trappen.

"Vänta jag följer med!" Ropade Ginny och hoppade upp.

"Hej då, Harry." Sa Ginny, och ett litet ljud skvallrade om att hon hade gett honom en liten kyss innan hon skyndade efter Hermione.

"Hermione du berättar inte…" Började Ginny när de hade stängt dörren bakom sig, men Hermione avbröt.

"Nej, Ginny, jag ska inte berätta för Ron. Men jag tycker att du borde det, Harry är den person det skvallras mest om på hela Hogwarts, om inte ni berättar det så kommer han få reda på det via skvaller. Du är hans syster och Harry är hans bästa vän, jag vet att han skulle vilja höra det från er." Avslutade hon, och Ginny suckade.

"Ja, du har rätt." Medgav hon och mötte uppgivet Hermiones blick.

"Jag vet, man är ju expert." Skämtade hon och blinkade, Ginny kastade en kudde på henne.

"Jaha, och vem har experten på kroken nu då?" Flinade Ginny, Hermione kände hur hennes leende rann av ansiktet lika väl som Ginny såg det.

"Vad då gillar inte idioten dig, eller?" Hermione var tvungen att le lite åt att Ginny kallade Draco för idiot utan att ens veta att det var han de pratade om.

"Jodå, han gillar mig… tror jag… inte… äsch, jag bryr mig ändå inte!" Utbrast hon uppgivet och Ginny tittade granskande på henne.

"Jo, det gör du." Konstaterade hon lugnt.

"Nej. Och nu måste jag gå, hej då." Sa hon, tog sin väska och stegade ut ur rummet.

Draco var före henne idag också, men snart rundade hon hörnet. Hermione stannade tvärt när hon såg honom, och Draco såg att hon var på dåligt humör. Sen verkade det som om alla känslor försvann och blicken blev tom. Draco blinkade ett par gånger för att försäkra sig om att han inte såg i syne.

"Hermione?" Frågade han trevande, men han fick inget svar. Helt utan förvarning föll hon plötsligt framåt.

"Hermione!" Utbrast han och sprang fram och fångade henne i sina armar. Han satte sig försiktigt ner och la hennes huvud i sitt knä, plötsligt hörde han steg och tittade upp.

Han tittade upp i ett par gråa ögon så lika hans, nu spelade även samma känslor bakom dem. Avsky och ilska. De stirrade på varandra ett par sekunder sen kastade hans far håret över axeln och tog med långsam, släpig röst till orda.

"Så du tillbringar nätterna tillsammans med en smutsskalle och vill inte ansluta dig till herren. Jag blir tvungen att bestraffa dig Draco. _Crucio!" _

Det kändes som tusen vassa knivar långsamt pressades genom hans överkropp och huvud. Helt plötsligt avtog smärtan lika snabbt som den hade kommit, hans far hade avbrutit förbannelsen med en lätt flämtning, och med handen över vänstra handleden försvunnit ut i den tidiga kvällen igen. Han satte sig upp och såg sig omkring, halmen där han legat och vridit sig hade åkt undan och den fortfarande medvetslösa Hermione låg på golvet en bit bort. Men hon låg fortfarande så nära att han skulle kunna ha sparkat henne i huvudet när han plågades. Han suckade och gick bort till hennes medvetslösa gestalt och skakade den.

"Hermione?" Men ingen reaktion, och han visste inte vilken förbannelse hans far hade använt på henne så han kunde inte bryta den. En tanke kom upp i hans huvud, kunde han ha dödat henne? Han sprang fram och la handen på hennes hjärta, det slog. Han pustade lättat ut, men lät handen ligga kvar, det kändes tryggt att känna den pulserande rytmen under hans hand. Han tittade upp i hennes ansikte, och plötsligt så slog hon upp ögonen.

"Hermione!" Suckade han lättat och motstod frestelsen att krama henne.

"Varför ligger jag här? Och varför tafsar du!?" Färgade hon argt och slog bort hans hand.

"Jag ville bara kolla att du levde." Förklarade han, men kunde inte sluta le, lättnaden över att hon levde var för stor.

"Jaha, jag har fortfarande kvar blåmärket sen du kollade det sist!" Fräste hon och drog upp sin tröja och blottade ett ganska stort blåmärke på hennes högra sida. Han flämtade till.

_"Gjorde jag det där?"_ Tänkte han förfärat. "Förlåt." Mumlade han tyst, och nu såg hon förvånad ut. Men det gick snabbt över.

"Du har inte svarat på min fråga, varför ligger jag här?" Hon blängde på honom och han besvarade hennes blick med en som måste ha varit tom.

"Du svimmade." Svarade han tyst och vek undan blicken.

"Det var en förbannelse, eller hur? Vem sa den?" Frågade hon snabbt.

"Det var en förbannelse, ja." Svarade han tyst men undvek hennes andra fråga, han hade ingen lust att berätta att det var hans far som hade fått henne att svimma.

"Var det du?" Frågade hon och hennes röst var nu ilsken, men han skakade bara på huvudet med blicken fäst på blåmärket som fortfarande var blottat. Han la försiktigt fingertopparna på hennes varma hud, Hermione drog efter andan och ryckte till, förmodligen av smärta. Hjälp, han måste ha sparkat hårt om det fortfarande var så ömt. Draco drog fram sin trollstav och vidrörde försiktigt blåmärket och den här gången kom det till hans lättnad ingen flämtning.

"Vad gör du?" Frågade hon och lät ganska rädd.

"Det här kan klia lite." Sa han bara och ignorerade hennes fråga, varpå han mumlade några ord. Blåmärket krympte snabbt och snart var det helt borta.

"Hur gjorde du det där? Jag har läst en massa böcker om sånt, men de formlerna är långa och komplicerade." Frågade hon och såg motvilligt imponerad ut.

"Mor lärde mig den." Svarade han och mötte hennes blick och log lite. Hermione satte sig upp, men tog sig sen snabbt för huvudet.

"Kunde du inte ha fångat mig?" Fräste hon och slöt ögonen. Draco stönade, han hade alltså sparkat henne.

"Vaddå? Glömde du det, eller?" Frågade hon, och nu var hon riktigt ilsken. Draco skakade på huvudet och flyttade på sig så han satt bakom henne, han la sina händer på hennes och gjorde en ansats att flytta bort dem från stället där han hade sparkat henne. Återigen ryckte hon till och drog efter andan.

"Rör mig inte!" Fräste hon, men darrade på rösten. Draco ryckte till, orden kändes som tre håra slag i magen.

"Hermione, jag kan ha skadat dig allvarligt. Du måste låta mig få titta på det." Han försökte att inte låta lika sårad som han var, men Draco hade en känsla av att han misslyckades grovt. Det var kanske det som fick Hermione att ändra på sig, för hon drog motvilligt bort händerna. Han pustade lättat ut när han såg att det bara var en bula.

"Hermione, jag ska ta bort bulan, men det finns en risk att du svimmar, det gjorde jag första gången mor gjorde den här på mig. Och du kan förbli avsvimmad ganska länge" Sa han och drog åter fram trollstaven. Hermione nickade tyst och böjde på huvudet så han lättare skulle komma åt bakhuvudet. Han placerade trollstaven på bulan och mumlade orden, och bulan försvann. Hermiones slappa kropp föll bakåt in i hans famn. Draco log lite för sig själv och flyttade lite få henne så hon skulle ligga bekvämare, om hon skulle ha känt något över huvud taget, alltså.

När Hermione vaknade upptäckte hon att hon var för svag för att ens orka lyfta ena armen, hon suckade lite. Hur skulle hon nu kunna ta sig ner till Gryffindortornet?

"Åh, Hermione du är vaken! Jag var rädd att jag tagit livet av dig!" Vem, vem, vem? Åh, det var Draco! Till hennes förvåning hade han låtit uppriktigt lättad, men det var väll säkert bara för att han inte hade begått mord. Hon orkade nätt och jämt vrida lite på huvudet och upptäckte att hon låg på något mjukt.

"Vad är det jag ligger på?" Frågade hon, och skrämde sig själv när hon upptäckte hur svag hennes röst var.

"Mitt knä." Svarade Draco, om hon hade orkat så hade hon flugit upp på stört men nu fick han bara fram ett tyst stönande.

"Vad är klockan?" Frågade hon efter någon sekund.

"Tolv, prick." Svarade Draco, och såg för första gången sen hon vaknat in i hennes ögon. Hermione suckade och reste sig upp. Men när hon trodde att hon stod upp och öppnade ögonen så märkte hon att hon fortfarande låg ner.

"Du är svag." Konstaterade Draco med ett litet leende.

"Jag är inte svag!" Protesterade hon argt och hennes röst blev starkare.

"Jag menade inte så, Hermione, jag menade att du blev trött av formeln. Du kan inte stå, än mindre gå ner till tornet igen." Sa Draco och strök bort en hårslinga från hennes ansikte. Hermione ryste ofrivilligt till vid hans beröring.

"Har du fortfarande ont?" Frågade han oroligt.

"Ja." Ljög hon och nickade lite, men egentligen så var det ingen direkt lögn, för hon hade ont. Men inte på de ställen som Draco förmodligen tänkte på.

"Jag kan inte bära ner dig, då skulle Weasly och Potter döda mig." Sa Draco och tittade på henne, och hon svarade med en överlägsen blick.

"Det skulle de inte göra, jag skulle ha gjort det först. Kan du flytta ner mig från ditt knä nu, Malfoy?" Frågade hon vasst, egentligen ville hon ligga kvar där hela natten. Men hon tänkte inte låta honom utnyttja henne, det nöjet skulle han inte få. Hon såg upp på honom och till hennes bestörtning så såg han väldigt sårad ut.

"Okej." Sa han och började ta av sig sin tröja.

"Vad håller du på med?" Frågade hon förvånat.

"Du måste ha något att ligga på, du är förmodligen ganska öm fortfarande." Förklarade han, Hermione tänkte börja protestera när hon såg att han hade en tröja under.

"Jag låg ju på golvet medan jag var avsvimmad." Protesterade hon och skakade trött på huvudet åt tröjan som Draco räckte henne. Han höjde på ett ögonbryn och tittade skeptiskt på henne.

"Du… du… Låg jag i ditt knä hela tiden?" Frågade hon förvånat, och han nickade fortfarande med ögonbrynet höjt.

"Men klockan var ju typ åtta när jag svimmade, och jag vaknade inte för än tolv! Det blir ju… Fyra timmar!" Sa hon och kände sig väldigt förvirrad.

"Faktiskt så var klockan halv åtta när du svimmade." Sa Draco lugnt.

"Men… Jag… Ah… Flytta ner mig bara. Och jag vill inte ha din tröja!" Sa hon, och Draco tog tag i hennes axlar och la försiktigt ner henne på golvet. Hermione flämtade ofrivilligt till när hennes bakhuvud nuddade vid golvet. Draco tittade oroligt på henne medan han ställde sig upp, men Hermione bet ihop. Hon låg på golvet, oförmögen att röra på sig och mötte trotsigt hans oroliga blick. Men tillslut gav hon upp.

"Jaja, det gör ont! Få hit din dumma tröja, Draco." Sa hon motvilligt och slöt ögonen, när inget hände utom att några ugglor hoade så öppnade hon försiktigt ena ögat. Till hennes förvåning stod han och log, inte flinade, utan log.

"Vad?" Frågade hon, men han bara skakade på huvudet, gick ner på knä och lyfte försiktigt på hennes huvud och stoppade in tröjan.

"Vad?" Frågade hon igen medan han fortfarande stod böjd över henne.

"Inget du behöver bry ditt söta lilla huvud med." Log han och strök henne över kinden. Det var inget elakt eller ironiskt i hans röst så Hermione kunde inte ta det som något annat än en komplimang och rodnade. Draco tittade lite konstigt på henne, sen kom han uppenbarligen på vad han hade sagt och rodnade lite han med. Hon kunde inte annat än tycka att han var ganska söt när han rodnade, och över det så rodnade hon ännu mer. Efter någon sekund så reste sig Draco upp och gick mot utgången. "Ska du gå?" Frågade hon och försökte låta nonchalant, och lyckades ganska bra.

"Jag trodde du ville det?" Sa han och tittade tillbaka på henne med ena handen på dörrkarmen.

"Ja… men… men…" Stammade Hermione och försökte febrilt komma på en ursäkt till att han skulle stanna.

Draco såg på medan hon försökte komma på en ursäkt till att han skulle stanna. Egentligen visste han att hon ville att han skulle vara kvar, men hon hade faktiskt sagt att hon ville att han skulle gå.

"Men din tröja då?" Sa hon och bet sig i läppen.

"Den kan jag hämta imorgon. Sov så gott Hermione." Sa han och gick, han förväntade sig att hon skulle ropa tillbaka honom eller något liknande, men det förblev tyst. Jaja, det var väll rätt åt honom när han…

"Okej, okej, jag vill inte att du ska gå! Du kan väll i alla fall stanna en stund till?!" Ropade Hermione bönfallande från tornet, Draco kom plötsligt ihåg att han hade ropat tillbaka sin mamma på samma sätt och efter det så var han så utmattad att han knappt orkade hålla ögonen öppna. Han skyndade oroligt tillbaka upp för trappen, och fann Hermione mycket riktigt liggandes med slutna ögon.

"Hermione, man ska inte skrika sådär precis efter man har vaknat upp från den formeln." Sa han förebrående och gick fram till henne, varpå han satte sig vid hennes sida. Hermione öppnade munnen som för att ge svar på tal.

"Nej svara inte." Protesterade han, och la ett finger på hennes läppar för att tysta henne. Han såg hur en rysning for igenom henne.

"Fryser du?" Frågade han mjukt, men hon skakade på huvudet. Då blev han medveten om sitt finger och ryckte snabbt bort det. Han var väldigt glad att Hermione fortfarande låg med slutna ögon, annars hade hon sett att han rodnade.

"Draco?" Frågade hon plötsligt men svag stämma.

"Ja?" Svarade han oroligt och drog undan en hårslinga från hennes ansikte.

"Om jag inte går ner snart kommer Ron och Harry upp hit." Förklarade hon tyst.

"Oj då, det är inte bra… Kan du någon formel så man kan typ väcka dig eller nåt?" Frågade han oroligt, nu öppnade Hermione ögonen.

"Jag kan en, men den tänker jag inte låta dig använda." Sa hon svagt men bestämt.

"Hermione hur hade du tänkt dig att förklara varför du knappt är vid medvetande och ligger på min tröja? Förklara det, eller vad formeln gör" Frågade han, och Hermione suckade.

"Jaja, du har väll rätt. Den överför helt enkelt lite av din kraft till mig, men det är ett problem…" Förklarade hon tills rösten dog bort, Draco blev orolig. Tänk om han måste skada henne på något vis, eller att det dröjer så lång tid att Potter och Weasly hinner komma?

"Vad är problemet?" Frågade han, bävande för vad som skulle komma.

"Man får inte…" Började hon men rösten bar inte.

"Man får inte vad då?" Frågade han, nu dubbelt så orolig som förut.

"Man får inte vilja personen som man överför lite av sin kraft till illa. Sa hon sen mycket snabbt som om hon väntade sig att han skulle skaka på huvudet och säga att det inte skulle gå. Draco pustade ut.

"Inget värre, jag trodde ett tag att jag skulle bli tvungen att skära upp din arm eller något liknande." Sa han lättat.

"Vad är formeln?" Han fick anstränga sig för att höra vad hon sa innan han utförde formeln.

"Tack!" Sa Hermione när han var klar, han skakade på huvudet.

"Ingen orsak." Log han och Hermione besvarade leendet.

"Men jag kan fortfarande inte gå hela vägen ner, jag är inte tillräckligt stark än. Formalen är egentligen till för att fylla på krafterna i strid, inte fylla en halvt avsvimmad person med energi." Förklarade hon samtidigt som hon med hjälp av väggen ställde sig upp.

"Jag får bära dig då." Sa han enkelt, men Hermiones uppsyn mörknade.

"Vi sa det bägge två förut; du dör om du gör det." Protesterade hon och tryckte sig mot väggen som om den skulle kunna skydda henne från honom.

"Inte i mina armar, jag lyfter dig med staven." Suckade han trött och viftade lite med staven, men hon såg fortfarande tvekande ut.

"Men om någon kommer då?" Fortsatte hon att protestera. Draco suckade.

"Klockan halv ett på natten?" Frågade han.

"Harry skulle till Dumb… någon ikväll" Sa hon tveksamt. Draco motstod att fråga varför Potter skulle till Dumbledore, och låtsades som om att hon inte sagt det

"Jag sätter ner dig innan någon kan se oss så kan du gå sista biten." Föreslog han.

"Eller har du någon bättre idé?" Frågade han och såg skeptiskt på henne, och till hans lättnad så skakade hon på huvudet.

"Du får som du vill men jag tycker inte om det." Sa hon motvilligt, och Draco log.

"_Wingardium_…" Började han men Hermione avbröt honom.

"Ska vi gå nu?" Frågade hon förskräckt, och Draco kunde inte hålla tillbaka ett leende.

"Vill du att vi ska vänta på Potter och Weasly, eller?" Frågade han med ett mjukt skratt och fick Hermione att rodna.

"Nej, men jag trodde… Glöm det, nu går vi!" Sa hon och gjorde en lite viftning med handen åt honom.

_"__Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Sa han och fick Hermione att lyfta.

* * *

Så var kapitel sju slut...

Tryck på den lilla knappen här under och skriv vad du tyckte!


	8. En Äng Med Svart Gräs

Kap. 8 En äng med svart gräs

När Draco vaknade så märkte han att han inte var kvar i sin säng, utan var på en äng där gräset var svart. Inte svart som om någon hade eldat det, det hade varit svart sen det såg solens ljus för första gången. Eller det hade nog inte sett solens ljus överhuvudtaget, himlen var mörkt orange utan några avvikelser. Luften var iskall och ingen vind blåste. Inga ljud hördes heller, inga fåglar, inga röster. Men plötsligt hörde han steg bakom sig och snodde runt, Hermione var springande på väg mot honom under en osynlighetsmantel. Vänta här nu, hur kunde han se att det var hon om hon hade på sig en osynlighetsmantel? Hur kunde han se att någon överhuvudtaget var på väg mot honom om personen ifråga hade en sådan mantel? Bara någon meter framför honom så slängde hon av sig manteln och kastade sig om halsen på honom.

"Gid rakslä gaj!" (Läs det baklänges) Skrek hon sen kysste hon honom, Draco var så paff att han först glömde att han skulle besvara kyssen. Men när han gjorde det så drog sig Hermione undan, det var bara ett problem. Det var inte Hermione, det var Potter. Han tänkte precis börja skrika när flera höga knallar hördes. Runt om honom stod nu minst tretio maskerade dödsätare, inklusive Voldemort själv.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ Sa Voldemort lugnt och Potters livlösa kropp föll till marken, men nu var den inte Potters längre. Den livlösa kroppen i det svarta gräset tillhörde Hermione.

"Och nu ska vi ta hand om dig, _Avada_…"

Draco vaknade med ett ryck och såg sig om. Det ändlösa svarta gräset var borta, likaså den orangea himlen. Inte heller några livlösa kroppar i sikte, så han sjönk tillbaka mot kudden igen och pustade ut. Det hade bara varit en dröm. En dröm som han hoppades aldrig skulle bli sann.


	9. Tillkännagivanden

Kap. 9 Tillkännagivanden

Dagarna gick och snart hade Draco och Hermione klarat av hela första veckans straffkommendering utom fredagens, som för övrigt skulle börja om fem minuter.

Hermione skyndade upp för trappan på väg mot uggletornet. De hade klarat av alla tre straffkommenderingarna sen hon hade svimmat utan att bråka. Faktiskt så hade de inte pratat mycket överhuvudtaget.

När hon kom upp så var Draco som vanligt redan där.

"Sover du här uppe eller?" Frågade hon och log lite, Draco besvarade leendet och skakade på huvudet. Sen återvände han utan ett ord till arbetet. Plötsligt lystes himlen upp och straks efter kom ett öronbedövande dån som fick henne att hoppa till och ge ifrån sig ett tjut. Straks efter hennes tjut kom regnet, det regnade så mycket att man knappt såg ut från tornet. Hermione svalde och släppte långsamt ut andetaget som hon omedvetet hade hållit kvar i lungorna. Draco gav henne en konstig blick, men hon vägrade att möta hans blick och tog upp skyffeln och kvasten som om inget hade hänt. Bara någon minut senare så hördes en ny knall samtidigt som en blixt lös upp den mulna himlen. Hermione tvingade sig att inte rycka till och bet ihop tänderna, hon såg i ögonvrån att Draco oroligt betraktade henne men hon ignorerade det. En svart uggla kom plötsligt fram från igenstans och flaxade framför henne, och hon viftade bort den med armen. Men den kom tillbaka och flaxade ännu envetnare framför henne, men hon viftade bort den igen. Den svarta ugglan kom tillbaka och flaxade i hennes ansikte.

"Men snälla nån!" Utbrast hon och tog tag om ugglan med båda händer och skulle precis sätta ner den när hon såg att den hade ett brev ihoprullat och fastknutet runt benet. Hon lossade det försiktigt och lät sedan ugglan flyga iväg. Hermione öppnade förundrat brevet och läste det.

_**Draco.**_

_**Du ska ansluta dig till herren vare sig du vill eller inte. Jag var mycket missnöjd med ditt senaste svar, och väntar mig ett bättre den här gången. **_

_**Och se till att det är rätt svar. **_

_**Annars så kanske jag får flickan i tornet att svimma igen. **_

_**Den gången för alltid.**_

_**Lucius Malfoy.**_

Hon visste att hon borde ha slutat läsa redan när hon såg att det var till Draco, men något hade fått henne att fortsätta. Och det ångrade hon verkligen nu, hon vände sig långsamt om mot Draco och räckte fram brevet. Han tog förvirrat emot det och läste. Hermione såg på medan han läste om brevet flera gånger, och blev blekare för varje gång.

"_Flickan i tornet…" _Började hon men Draco avbröt henne.

"Är du." Sa han tonlöst.

"_Herren…" _Började hon om.

"Är Voldemort." Avbröt Draco. Hermione blev förvånad över att han var en av de få som sa hans namn, men ryckte inte till.

"Så din…" Försökte hon igen, men igen så blev hon avbruten va Draco.

"Far tycker att jag ska ansluta mig till Voldemort, men det tycker inte jag." Sa han och läste om brevet igen.

"Så det var din far…" Började hon förvirrat men återigen avbröts hon av Draco.

"Som gjorde så du svimmade." Det kom en ny blixt och en sekund efter så kom det högsta dånet hittills. Hermione hoppade till och tjöt högt, Draco såg snabbt upp från brevet och tittade oroligt på henne. Hermione vände sig från honom och tittade ut genom fönstret. Draco kom och la sin hand på hennes axel, men hon vände sig inte om.

"Du är rädd för åskan." Konstaterade han, och utan att det behövdes så bekräftade hon det med en kort nick. Det kom fler blixtar och ett långt dån. Hermione hoppade till igen.

"Kom." Sa Draco och lät sin hand glida ner för hennes arm för att till sist ta hennes hand i sin.

Han drog med henne bort till vägget och satte ner henne där, sen slog han sig ner bredvid henne. Hon slet sin blick från fönstret och tittade in i hans ögon, hennes ögon, de var rädda igen. Hon reste sig upp igen, men han gjorde inget för att hindra henne. Han iakttog henna bakifrån när hon lutade sig ut ur fönstret. Regnet piskade hennes hår och fick det att sloka lite, hon stod kvar på samma sätt tills hennes hår var genomblött. Då kom hon och satte sig bredvid honom igen.

"Jag har inget emot regnet." Förklarade hon och log lite, han besvarade leendet och torkade bort en regndroppe som rann som en tår ner för hennes kind. Hon ryste till lite och han lutade sig framåt.

"Nej." Viskade hon, hans läppar var så nära hennes att han kände dem forma orden. Han drog sig undan igen, men vek inte med blicken.

"Varför?" Frågade hon och tittade på honom.

"Varför? Förstår du inte det Hermione?" Frågade han och det kändes som han hade svalt en stor sten.

"Nej. Nej, Draco, det gör jag inte." Svarade hon lågt och något, regn eller tårar var svårt att avgöra, rann ner för hennes kind. Tystnaden avbröts av ett muller som fick Hermione att rycka till igen.

"Är inte det självklart?" Frågade han och log lite, men hon skakade på huvudet och tittade sorgset på honom.

"Jag älskar dig Hermione." Sa han och smekte hennes våta kind och la handen under hennes haka. Hon slog armarna om honom och han kramade tillbaka och borrade ner näsan i hennes axel, det kändes så skönt att ha hennes kropp så nära, att få känna värmen från henne.

"Draco, du gråter." Mumlade hon när de drog sig undan från varandra.

"Jag vet." Sa han och log, nu var det hon som smekte hans kind. Han lutade sig fram igen och den här gången drog hon sig inte undan eller protesterade. När deras läppar möttes så pirrade det till i Draco, han log lite mitt i kyssen. Äntligen.

Hermione hade lagt huvudet på hans axel, och slutit ögonen. Det mullrade till i fjärran och hon ryckte till.

"Varför?" Frågade han oroligt.

"Varför jag kysste dig?" Frågade hon och slog upp ögonen, Draco rodnade lite.

"Nej, varför är du rädd för åskan?" Frågade Draco, han tittade ut genom fönstret.

"Och mörkret?" La han till efter någon sekund.

"Du kommer att tycka jag är fånig nu, men när jag var fyra så hade jag en katt som klättrade upp i ett träd när det åskade och då slog blixten ner i trädet och han dog. Pappa sa att han hade följt med blixten upp." Sa hon och log lite vid det sista.

"Vad hette han?" Frågade han.

"Pappa?" Frågade hon förvirrat och Draco skrattade.

"Nej dummer, din katt!" Flinade han, och Hermione rodnade lite.

"Jaha, den hette olika varje dag." Förklarade hon generat.

"Varje dag?" Frågade han klentroget.

"Jag var fyra." Sa hon och log lite hon med.

"Men du har fortfarande inte sagt varför du inte gillar mörkret." Sa han och tittade på henne, men hon slog generat ner blicken.

"Jag är inte rädd för mörker, jag ville inte att du skulle gå bara." Sa hon, vände bort huvudet helt och rodnade. Draco la handen på hennes kind och vände tillbaka hennes huvud.

"Det var en bra anledning" Log han, och Hermione besvarade leendet. Han smekte försiktigt hennes läpp med sin tumme, men Hermione tog hans hand, sköt undan den och kysste honom istället. Draco besvarade kyssen och bet lite i hennes läpp. Hon drog sig undan och fnissade lite, men så mullrade det till igen och hon hoppade till. Dracos leende försvann lika snabbt som Hermiones. "Kom här." Sa han och drog upp henne i sitt knä.

"Förlåt, jag kan inte hjälpa det." Suckade hon, och han la armarna om henne.

"Jag vet." Sa han och tryckte henne lite närmre, Hermione suckade, kurade ihop sig och la huvudet mot hans bröst.

"Vad är klockan?" Frågade hon in i hans tröja.

"Förmodligen alldeles för mycket." Sa Han och tittade ner på sin klocka.

"Elva." Förkunnade han, och hon suckade.

"För mycket." Sa hon och tittade upp på honom, och han nickade.

"Draco?" Frågade hon och slöt ögonen.

"Ja?" Frågade han och tittade ner på henne.

"När började du gilla mig?" Frågade hon och lät ganska generad över sin fråga.

"När jag hjälpte dig upp efter du ramlat i trappan tror jag." Sa han eftertänksamt.

"Åh, okej." Sa hon och borrade sig in i hans tröja.

"Du då?" Frågade han.

"När sa jag att jag gillade dig?" Frågade hon utan att öppna ögonen, och Draco blev kall.

"Gör du inte det?" Frågade han oroligt.

"Nej." Sa hon likgiltigt, han ryckte till och kände att han fick en klump i halsen. Han bet sig i läppen för att stoppa tårarna.

"Men varför…" Började han men rösten bröts.

"För att se om det gick." Sa hon och han kände att hon log. Nu kunde han inte hålla tillbaka tårarna utan lät de tyst rinna. Varför hade hon gjort så? När en tår trillade ner från hans ansikte och landade på Hermione ryckte hon till som om hon bränt sig på den.

"Draco, gråter du?" Frågade hon förtvivlat, men han vände bort huvudet.

"Nej." Ljög han med skrovlig röst.

"Nej, Draco, gråt inte, förlåt det var elakt sagt." Försökte hon trösta och vred tillbaka hans huvud, men han tittade ner och vägrade möta hennes blick.

"Elakt men sant." Konstaterade han kallt och såg upp i hennes ögon med hård blick.

"Nej, Draco, vart ända ord var en lögn." Sa hon förtvivlat och strök bort en tår från hans kind, han ryggade vid beröringen och reste sig upp så hon for i golvet men en dov duns.

"Det tror jag så mycket jag vill på." Sa han och stegade ut ur rummet.

"Nej, Draco, stanna! Det var så jag trodde att du gjorde med mig!" Ropade hon efter honom, han stannade upp och vände sig om.

"Varför skulle jag göra så mot dig?" Frågade han kallt, men rösten var skrovlig och ner för kinderna rann det fortfarande tårar.

"För att du är en Slytherin och jag är en smutsskalle från Gryffindor. Och…" Försökte hon förtvivlat förklara, men Draco såg bara på henne.

"Du gav mig inte ens en chans, bara för att jag är den jag är." Konstaterade han, vände sig om och gick.

* * *

Buhuä!!! Jag får mig själv att grina! Fast sen är jag väll lite överkännslig också... 

Hoppas ni gillar det!


	10. Ånger

Kap. 10 Ånger

**Kvällen innan i Gryffindortornet:**

_När hon kom in i uppehållsrummet så satt Ron och väntade på henne. _

_"Hermione varför är du så sen, jag var precis på väg ut och leta efter dig?" Frågade han oroligt, Hermione suckade och skakade på huvudet. _

_"Jag var så arg på Malfoy att jag gick vilse." Ljög hon, det här hade hon väntat sig. Ron började skratta och Hermione kunde inte hålla tillbaka ett leende hon heller. _

_"Nu måste jag sova Ron, jag är jätte trött." Förklarade hon och gick mot trappan. _

_"Räkna inte med att få sova än, Ginny är uppe hos dig. Hon har tydligen bestämt sig för att sova uppe hos dig inatt." Skrattade Ron, men Hermione suckade och gick upp._

_När hon öppnade dörren så satt mycket riktigt Ginny på hennes säng och väntade. _

_"Är det Malfoy du gillar?" Frågade Ginny så fort hon satt sig. _

_"Varför tror du det?" Frågade hon istället och undvek frågan. _

_"Hermione första natten så kommer du från straffkommenderingen och fullständigt bryter ihop, andra så har du gråtit, tredje är du rasande, och nu kommer du alldeles utmattad." Suckade Ginny och studerade henne granskande. _

_"Du var inte med när något av det här hände." Konstaterade Hermione som fortfarande undvek frågan. _

_"Harry och Ron är oroliga för dig Hermione, det måste du väll förstå? Svara på min fråga nu." Sa hon som om det vore det självklaraste i världen. Hon gav Ginny en skepisk min ich Ginny blängde tillbaka._

_"Ja, okej jag gillar Draco!" Erkände hon dystert för Ginny och även sig själv. _

_"Vad är det som är fel då?" Frågade hon mjukt och la handen på hennes axel. _

_"Han kommer bara utnyttja mig!" Utbrast hon uppgivet. _

_"Ta inte illa upp nu Hermione men varför skulle han utnyttja dig, i Slytherinarnas värld är du ju bara en ovanligt duktig smutsskalle?" Frågade hon försiktigt. _

_"För då kan han skryta med hur lätt jag var att få på fall, och då kommer alla skratta åt mig och Draco kommer bli ännu mer beundrad ,eller vad man nu ska kalla det, i Slytherin!" Sa hon uppgivet och hon kände hur tårarna var på väg. _

_"Nej, Hermione, det skulle bara sänka hans popularitet i Slytherin. Kan du inte berätta vad som hände ikväll?" Frågade Ginny och lät sin hand mjukt falla ner för hennes rygg. Hermione suckade djupt men tog sen till orda._

_"Först uttalade någon en besvärjelse som fick mig att svimma, sen när jag vaknade så höll Draco på och tafsade på mig. Fast nu när jag tänker efter så tror jag att han bara ville kolla om mitt hjärta fortfarande slog…" Hermione gjorde en paus och tänkte efter lite. _

_"Första kvällen han kollade om jag levde så sparkade han mig i sidan och gav mig ett jätte blåmärke, som jag visade honom, och han läkte." Fortsatte hon sen. _

_"Hermione får jag fråga vart det där blåmärket satt?" Frågade Ginny lite oroligt, Hermione rynkade lite på näsan men drog sedan upp tröjan och pekade på den plats märket hade varit på. _

_"Åh, okej!" Pustade Ginny lättat ut och Hermione höjde på ögonbrynen åt henne. _

_"Sen visade jag honom bulan han hade gett mig när han inte fångade mig, fast egentligen tror jag han fångade mig, men jag kan inte komma på någon annan andledning till att jag hade en stor bula i bakhuvudet." Hon gjorde en eftertänksam paus men fortsatt snabbt. _

_"Då sa han att han skulle ta bort den också, men att jag förmodligen skulle svimma när han gjorde det. Sen svimmade jag, och sen vaknade jag i hans knä klockan tolv och han sa att han suttit så hela tiden och…" Men Ginny avbröt henne. _

_"Men vänta här! När svimmade du?" Frågade hon förvirrat. _

_"Halv åtta, och sen…" Men Ginny avbröt igen. _

_"Satt han med dig i sitt knä i fyra och en halv timme!?" Frågade hon bestört. _

_"Öh… jaa." Svarade Hermione tveksamt, och Ginny såg ut som om hon ville fråga mer. _

_"Du kan få fråga mer när jag har pratat klart men nu vill jag tala till punkt." Sa Hermione och tittade på Ginny för att få bekräftelse och hon nickade. _

_"När jag vaknade var jag så trött att jag inte ens kunde lyfta armen, så jag sa till Draco att han skulle flytta ner mig från hans knä. Då tog han av sig tröjan och la den så jag skulle ha den som kudde. Vad är det?" Frågade hon för Ginny hade börjat studsa upp och ner i sängen samtidigt som hon höll bägge händer för munnen. _

_"Tog han av sig tröjan!?" Frågade hon och såg halvt äcklad och halvt nyfiken ut. _

_"Ja, jag sa ju precis det." Svarade Hermione förvirrat och Ginny tjöt till och började skratta, då förstod hon vad det handlade om. _

_"Ginny." Suckade hon. _

_"Han hade en tröja under." Sa hon och himlade med ögonen. _

_"Åh, okej. Fortsätt." Ursäktade hon sig och tittade uppfodrande på Hermione. _

_"Sen så gick han, men som du förstår ville jag inte att han skulle gå så jag försökte få honom att stanna genom att påminna honom om tröjan men då sa han bara att han kunde ta den imorgon. Sen så gick han på riktigt så jag var tvungen att ropa tillbaka honom, men eftersom jag var så svag så höll jag på att svimma av det. Men som tur var så hörde han mig och kom tillbaka." Hermione gjorde en paus för att hämta andan. _

_"Var det slut där?" Frågade Ginny förvånat, och Hermione svarade med en blick. _

_"Nej, okej, fortsätt." Sa hon och tittade på Hermione med nyfikna ögon. _

_"Sen så var han tvungen att göra en besvärjelse som överförde lite av hans energi till mig, men det räckte inte för att jag skulle kunna gå ner hit utan att kollapsa så han sa att han kunde bära mig. Då sa jag att jag skulle döda honom om han så mycket som försökte, och då sa han att han kunde lyfta ner mig med magi. Och här är jag nu." Avslutade Hermione och la huvudet på kudden. _

_"Vänta här överförde han energi till dig?" Frågade Ginny förvirrat. _

_"Ja." Svarade Hermione utan att slita blicken från taket. _

_"Var det den besvärjelsen som man måste tycka bra om personen som man ger sin energi till?" Frågade hon nyfiket, Hermione slöt ögonen och log lite. _

_"Ja det var det" Svarade hon, vred sig om och somnade._

**(tillbaka till nutid, om man nu kan kalla det så)**

Hermione sjönk snyftade ihop mot väggen och ångrade allt hon hade sagt. Hon ville inget hällre än att han skulle komma tillbaka och säga att allt var okej, men ingen kom. Det var rätt åt henne när hon sagt så till honom. Hon snyftade högre när åskan började mullra i fjärran igen. Hon slöt ögonen och bet sig så hårt i läppen så det började blöda.

"Kom tillbaka Draco, jag älskar dig." Snyftade hon ner i händerna.

"Snälla kom tillbaka." Suckade hon och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag är redan här, Hermione." Sa en röst och hon tittade upp. Draco satt framför henne med tårarna fortfarande rinnande.

"Draco!" Suckade hon lättat och slängde sig bokstavligen om halsen på honom.

"Sssh, Hermione, få se på dig." Sa han och sköt henne ifrån sig.

"Du blöder." Konstaterade han, och hon nickade. Han lutade sig fram mot henne kysste henne på läppen tills det slutade blöda.

"Tack." Mumlade hon generat och försökte blinka bort några tårar, men lyckades inte särskilt bra så de fick rinna. Draco torkade bort dem och kysste sedan hennes kind.

"Vi måste gå ner nu" Sa Draco och ställde sig upp och räckte Hermione sin hand. Hon tog den och lät honom hjälpa henne upp.

"Jag följer dig ner." Sa kan och började gå mot dörren, Hermione log lite mot hans rygg och följde sedan efter.

"Hermione nu vill jag ha ett ärligt svar, när började du gilla mig?" Frågade han och såg orolig ut. Hermione tittade upp på honom och såg tårarna välla upp i hans ögon igen.

"Draco, jag började gilla dig redan första kvällen, men vägrade erkänna det för mig själv tills i måndags." Erkände hon och tittade oroligt upp på honom igen, till hennes lättnad så log han.

"Jag måste gå nu, Hermione, vi ses imorgon." Hermione vände sig om för att kyssa honom god natt, men han var redan på väg bort.

"Ginny kom här!" Sa hon och struntade fullständigt i att hon och Harry satt och pratade.

"Men Hermione jag…" Började Ginny men hon gav henne en menande blick och hon tystnade.

"God natt Harry, jag måste prata lite med Hermione." Förklarade hon, gav honom en god natt puss och skyndade sen efter Hermione som redan var på väg upp. När de var uppe så satte sig bägge två på sängen och Ginny tittade oroligt på henne.

"Vad är det som har hänt?" Frågade hon oroligt. Hermione berättade allt vad som hade hänt under kvällen, utom att hon var rädd för åskan. Och hon började nästan gråta när hon kom till delen när hon hade ljugit för Draco. När hon var klar suckade Ginny.

"Man ska aldrig säga sådär efter att någon erkänt att den älskar en." Sa hon och tittade förebrående på Hermione.

"Jag vet det nu." Sa hon och kom i samma stund på att hon hade glömt att berätta om brevet Draco fått, men bestämde sig för att inte säga något. Ginny slog armarna om henne.

"Var bara glad att han förlät dig." Suckade hon.

"Jag vet, det är jag." Svarade Hermione och lutade sig tillbaka.

"Nu har vi bara ett problem." Sa Ginny och Hermione tittade förvånat på henne.

"Vad då?" Frågade hon förvirrat.

"Att hålla killarna borta ifrån honom." Sa hon och slog ut med armarna.

"Det blir nog inte ett problem." Sa Hermione och skrattade lite.

"Inte?" Nu var det Ginny som såg förvånad ut.

"Nej, bara vi håller borta Draco från dem så går det bra." Fnissade hon, och Ginny log hon med.

"Det har du nog rätt i!"

* * *

The end! Slut på storryn! Hahaha... bara skojja klart det inte ä slut nu! har tio kap till på lager och det är inte slut där... Oki kanske inte riktigt tio... 

Komentera är ni snälla! Svarar på det mesta!


	11. Mord

Kap. 11 Mord

Dagar och straffkommenderingar gick och snart var det bara två straffkvällar kvar för Hermione och Draco.

"Hur kommer det sig att du alltid är före mig?" Frågade Hermione när hon såg att han återigen satt på golvet och väntade på henne. Hon slog sig ner bredvid honom och log lite.

"Det du!" Fnissade han och pussade henne på kinden, hon rodnade och slog ner blicken. Draco kunde inte låta bli att le lite åt henne, hon var bara för söt…

"Men Hermione du behöver ju inte gå fören om en kvart!" Protesterade Harry i ett försök att få henne att stanna en stund till.

"Nej, jag har ju sagt att jag måste fixa en grej på vägen upp." Sa hon och gav Ginny en blinkning. Ginny visste att Hermione hade bestämt sig för att gå tidigt för att vara säker på att hon hann först den sista gången.

Och mycket riktigt så var tornet tomt när hon kom upp, en blick på klockan sa henne att han var en kvart tidig. Hon skrattade tyst för sig själv, vad förvånad Draco skulle…

"Jag har väntat på dig flicka." Sa en kall röst bakom henne och han snodde runt.

"Du!" Utbrast hon förvånat. Hon stod öga mot öga med Lucius Malfoys vidriga gestallt.

"Min son trotsar mig, och det ska han få betala för. Jag ska döda dig för att plåga hans själ, sen ska jag krossa hans ben, låta hans blot koka och…" Började han hotfullt.

"Tyst!" Skrek hon, men han bara skrattade ett blodisande skratt.

"Dumma flicka, ett simpelt ord kan inte få tyst på mig!" Sa han överlägset.

"_Silencio_!" Skrek Hermione och han tystnade.

"Uppenbarligen så kan ett ord visst få tyst på dig." Sa hon och var stolt över att hennes röst var så stadig, inom sig så rasade hon samman. Han gjorde en snabb viftning på trollstaven och en förfärlig smärta uppenbarade sig.

"_Bara han inte dödar Draco."_

Var hennes sista tanke innan allt blev svart.

---

När han var på väg upp till tornet så hörde han steg därifrån, han log lite och förstod att Hermione måste ha gått dit tidigt för att komma först.

"Så du kom först idag!" Fnissade han innan han rundat hörnet. Han skulle definitivt inte ha fnissat om han sett det han såg nu. Hermione låg orörlig på det smutsiga golvet. Hon hade ett sår på hakan som sneddade tvärsöver kinden och räckte nästan ända till örat, hennes ansikte var blekt likt hennes händer. Hennes hår hade spridits över ansikte och golv, och armarna låg hjälplöst vid hennes sidor. Han sprang snabbt till henne och föll på knä, han la handen på hennes mage. Det blev snart fuktigt under hans hand och han drog snabbt upp den. Hennes tröja var mörkröd på det ställe handen hade vilat och blodet trängde sakta uppåt. Han drog bävande upp hennes tröja och fick se ett stort jack som löpte från hennes högra höft till halsen. Draco blev så chockad att han först bara blev sittandes och stirrade. Han väcktes åter till värkligheten av insikten att hon inte kunde överleva länge till om hon blev kvar här. Han drog ett sakta skälvande andetag, och lyfte sen upp henne i sina armar och började gå. Han vågade inte använda magi ifall han skulle tappa koncentrationen, men vart skulle han gå? Inte till Slytherin, ingen där skulle bry sig om mer än att hon kanske hade blod på soffan. Det fick bli Gryffindor, men han kunde inte lösenordet. Han skulle säkert möta någon på vägen, det måste han göra annars skulle hon… Han drog efter andan och ökade på stegen.

Korridor efter korridor passerade tom och han kom närmre och närmre tornet. Hans armar hade börjat skaka men han märkte det knappt, tårarna hade svämmat över men han märkte det knappt. Det ända han kunde lägga märke till var blodet som sakta spred sig över hennes tröja. Nu var han framme och han hade inte mött någon, han föll på knä framför porträttingången. Hennes fötter nuddade lite vid marken när han föll.

"Men kära hjärtans då! Vad är det som har hänt?" Frågade den tjocka damen på porträttet.

"Mord." Viskade han och strök ömt bort en hårslinga från Hermiones ansikte.

"Men är inte du från Slytherin? Är det du som mördat henne!?" Frågade hon förfärat när hon tog en närmre titt på honom. Frågan brände i honom, och tårarna rann i bredare floder.

"Ja. Ja, det är jag." Sa han tyst och tittade upp på damen som vaktade dörren till Gryffindortornet. Hon spärrade upp ögonen och tittade förskräckt på honom, men innan hon hann säga något så svängde hennes porträtt åt sidan och blottade ingången. Ut kom en flicka han inte kände igen, men hon såg ut att komma från första årskursen. Han tog chansen och rusade förbi henne med Hermione i famnen. När han kom in så blev det helt tyst och alla ansikten vändes mot honom och den blödande Hermione.

"HERMIONE!" Utbrast sedan tre röster samtidigt och två Weasly och Potter kom rusande mot honom. Två med trollstavarna höjda, Han tittade upp på dem och de stannade förskräckt upp, förmodligen för att de aldrig hade sett honom gråta, men han orkade inte bry sig.

"Hjälp… Hon behöver hjälp… innan hon…" Han klarade inte av att uttala det sista ordet, det var för hemskt. Rösten bröts och återigen föll han ihop på golvet. Weasly, Weasly och Potter var snart framme hos henne.

"Malfoy, din övergödda idiot till korkskalle varför tog du henne inte till sjukhusflygeln?" Muttrade (Ron) Weasly men han såg alldeles förstörd ut när han tittade på Hermione som fortfarande låg i hans famn.

"Ron säg inte så, han har inte gjort såhär med henne." Protesterade den mindre Weasly svagt med tårfyllda ögon.

"Jo, det är jag som har gjort så att hon är såhär. Jag har nästan mördat henne… Jag…" Men hans röst bröts, en av hans tårar droppade ner på hennes kind och blandade sig med hennes blod.

"Draco, jag vet att du inte har gjort dethär med Hermione." Sa mini Weasly och nuddade försiktigt vid hans kind. Han tittade upp på henne med tårar i ögonen.

"Du förstår inte. Jag har gjort allt det här." Sa han och lyfte sen upp Hermione igen, och hans armar började skaka omedelbart.

"Vart ska du?" Undrade (Ron) Weasly och Potter omedelbart.

"Till sjukhusflygeln som du sa." Sa han och vände sig om.

"Jag tar henne." Sa Potter och sträckte fram armarna.

"Nej." Sa Draco skrovligt och fortsatte gå.

"Men…" Började han om, men Draco fortsatte att gå.

"Nej." Sa han och ökade på stegen.

Det verkade som om det var mil till sjukhusflygeln, de gick och gick men kom aldrig närmre. Men när de stora portarna tillslut nåddes så kändes det som kvällen hade blivit natt, natten blivit dag, dagen blivit kväll. Madame Pomfrey flämtade till när hon fick de dem.

"Kära nån då! Lägg henne här!" Utropade hon och gjorde en gest mot en av de tomma sängarna. Draco gick fram till sängen och placerade henne försiktigt på den. Han sjönk ner på en säng bredvid hennes och stirrade som förstenad på hennes blodiga kropp. Såret på hennes kind fick hennes hår att bli rött och klibba sig vid kudden.

Den närmsta tiden hade han ingen koll på vad som hände, allt verkade suddigt. En stund höll någon hans hand, den andra var han helt ensam. Ensam såg han på henne, kände tårar sippra ner för kinderna utan att kunna hindras. Han gick fram till henne, hennes ansikte var blekt och livlöst. Tårarna flydde snart hans ansikte och droppade ner på hennes, tår efter tår droppade ner på hennes ansikte som tycktes blekna inför hans blick.

"Varför?" Viskade han till henne, trots att han visste att hon inte kunde svara, trots att han visste svaret. Allt berodde på honom, vad han hade gjort.

"Jag har helat hennes sår." Sa en försiktig röst som väckte tillbaja honom till värkligheten, och värkligheten gjorde ont. "Kommer… Kommer hon att… Överleva?" Frågade han och det sista ordet var en viskning, när hon inte svarade så slet han blicken från Hermione och tittade på henne.

"Jag... har inte räknat ut vilken förhäxning det var än. Så jag… Jag kan inte lova något. " Sa hon tyst. De orden fick Draco att bestämma sig.

"Förlåt." Viskade han tyst i hennes öra och kysste henne sedan försiktigt. Hennes läppar var kalla. Han vände sig om och gick, gick för att aldrig komma tillbaka.

När han gick tillbaka så märkte han att tårarna slutat rinna, att ugglorna hoade. Månen därute var tom, inget ljus kunde sprida sig. Han la märke till allt, allt som förut hade varit otydligt såg han nu som om någon nu som någon hade pekat ut det för honom. Alla känslor verkade ha förstorats till tio gånger så stora. Han kände ensamheten som en kall våg, saknaden som ett tomt hål. Och skulden han haft i det hela brände i honom som vitglödgat järn mot hans bara nacke. När han stannade så såg han att han var uppe i uggletornet igen. Skulle alla vägar gå till Rom? Strutprat, alla vägar tycktes gå till uggletornet. Han ställde sig vid fönstret, natten var svartare än någonsin nu när den helt saknade månen. Han mindes efter han kysst henne första gången, hon hade sprungit iväg. Han hade känt sig ensam då, det var inget mot vad han kände nu. Det var som en gapande tomhet omslöt honom och allt som var nära. Plötsligt kände han en isande känsla rinna sakta ner för hans ryggrad, och han var säker... Säker på att hon drog sitt sista andetag.

Han sjönk ihop mot väggen under fönstret, drog upp knäna mot kroppen och slog armarna om dem. Han började gråta igen, tårarna fyllde hans ögon och gjorde så allt han såg blev suddigt. Den kalla vågen höll på att dränka honom, hålet hade han ramlat ner i och järnet hade smält och flöt nu tätt inpå honom.

Han hade för länge sen räknat ut att det var hans _"far"_ som hade gjort det här. Men att han hade gjort det var helt Dracos fel. Han hade vägrat, då hade han mördat. Hon var död, han kände det. Han skulle aldrig få känna hennes kropp mot hans, aldrig få känna hennes läppar mot hans igen. Han ställde sig upp igen och vände sig mot fönstret. Han ville inte känna smärtan, han var redo att hoppa. Men han var inte värd det, inte efter vad han hade gjort. Han tvingade sig själv att sätta sig igen. Han var inte värd att slippa smärtan, han var tvungen att lida med den. Tårarna tog slut, vågen tryckte ner honom och tvingade honom att kämpa för att andas, järnet brände stora hål i skinnet på honom. Men känsla av att falla växte sig störst, det var ingen skön känsla. Hela tiden träffade små bitar av is honom när han föll, gång på gång träffade de honom medan han föll. Då och då träffade isen där järnet hade bränt hål, då gjorde det som ondast. Han drog ett skakande andetag, det var som det var det som fyllde honom med tårar igen. De började omedelbart sippra ner för han kinder igen. Han visste inte hur länge han satt där, allt var insvept i en dimma av tårar. Svaga ljud hördes då och då, men de omslöts snart av tystnade igen. Sen hördes steg, men de försvann snabbt, ett skratt hördes men det försvann likaså. Ord hördes men de var omöjliga att urskilja, sen hördes stegen igen. Han väntade på att de skulle uppslukas av tomheten, men de blev starkare och kom närmre. Några ögonblick var han säker på att det var hon som kom till honom igen, men döda kunde inte gå. Det var mini Weasly som hade kommit.

"Hej." Sa hon mjukt och satte sig bredvid honom. Han snyftade till svar.

"Hon har inte vaknat än." Sa hon dystert och la sin hand på hans skakande axel. Han tittade upp på henne, det rann tårar klara som kristaller ner för hennes kinder.

"Var inte orolig hon vaknar nog snart." Sa hon tröstade och strök bort en av hans tårar.

"Weasly, hon… hon…" Men han kunde inte fortsätta, det var för hemskt för att säga högt.

"Kalla mig Ginny, Draco." Sa hon mjukt och reste sig upp.

"Nu måste jag gå tillbaka till Harry." Sa hon och lämnade sedan honom åt ensamheten igen. Men han märkte inget…

* * *

Buhä! Vilen mördare jag är! Snyft 

Anklaga mig och döm mig till en evighet i Azkaban med dementorerna genom att trycka på den lilla knappen här under...


	12. Snälla Stanna

Kap. 12 Snälla stanna

"_Draco!" _Var det första hon tänkte mär hon återfann medvetandet. Sen kom smärtan, en hemsk smärta vid magen. Det kändes som kalla händer höll på att slita henne itu. Hon svalde skakande ner smärtan, reste på sig och såg sig omkring. Hon var i sjukhusflygeln och det var natt, så mycket kunde hon förstå. Men vart var madam Pomfrey? Det hade hon inte tid att ta reda på, hon måste hitta Draco. Och det var snabbt. Hon drog av sig den mjuka filten och tassade tyst ut mot uggletornet. För det var där hon tänkte börja leta, hon kunde inte lösenordet till Slytherin och hon visste ingen annanstans han kunde vara på. När hon var utom hörhåll började hon springa, men det hördes inte mycket det heller. Hon hade inget på fötterna så det blev lite kallt, men hon brydde sig inte. Hon sprang upp för trappa efter trappa, snart kunde hon höra svaga läten av hoanden. Då saktade hon ner och gick flämtande sista biten. När hon rundade hörnet så såg hon Draco sitta skakandes under fönstret, hon gick tyst fram. När hon kom fram så satte hon sig på knä och la handen på hans kind.

"Snälla Ginny, du gör det bara värre." Suckade han och tittade sen upp.

"Hermione, du lever!" Utropade han chockat när han såg vem det var, men till hennes besvikelse lät han inte det minsta glad.

"Ja." Viskade hon tyst och satte sig bredvid honom. Först när den kalla stenen mötte hennes ben blev hon medveten om hur lite hon hade på sig. Nattlinnet som hon fått i sjukhusflygeln täckte bara precis för att täcka det viktigaste. Hon såg honom lyfta handen och lägga den på hennes kind. Så fort hennes hud kom i kontakt med hans så brände det till. Hon flämtade till och drog undan huvudet för hans beröring. Han drog sakta undan handen och la den på hennes högra höft, när han nuddade vid henne kunde hon känna att han darrade. Hans hand verkade snabbt finna det han sökte, för bara någon sekund senare så gjorde det fruktansvärt ont och hon flämtade till. Draco verkade inte ha hör något för hans hand fortsatte ända upp till hennes hals, och hon var tvungen att bita ihop käkarna för att inte skrika.

"Förlåt." Sa han tyst och kysste henne, hon besvarade den och la handen om hans nacke. Han drog sig undan och tittade på henne, när hans blick mötte hennes ögon igen så svalde han hårt.

"Förlåt." Viskade han igen, hon log och skakade på huvudet.

"Draco, det var inte du som gjorde det här." Sa hon och gjorde en gest mot sin sårade kropp. Han svalde igen.

"Jag älskade dig, det räckte." Sa han och en tår rann ner för hans kind. _Älskade_, det kändes som ett slag i magen. _Älskade, _inte älskar. Hon tvingade ner klumpen i halsen.

"Det får jag inte göra längre." Sa han och reste sig upp, men hon hindrade honom från att gå genom att ta hans hand.

"Stanna." Bad hon tyst och ställde sig upp, men han skakade på huvudet.

"Jag skulle mörda dig om jag stannade." Sa han och tittade på henne med tårfyllda ögon.

"Du skulle mörda oss båda om du gick." Protesterade hon och kände hur underläppen började skaka, så hon bet i den.

"Jag skyddar dig genom att gå." Försökte han förklara, men tårarna rann ner för hans kinder.

"Snälla stanna." Bad hon, men han skakade på huvudet.

"Hej då." Sa han och kysste henne, sen försvann han ut i mörkret. Hon sjönk ihop mot väggen och tårarna börjarjade falla. Den här gången var hon säker, säker på att han inte skulle komma tillbaka.

* * *

Förlåt för extremt korta kap, men de får gå så länge... Förlåt om ja skrämmer livet ur vissa, men det är ju lite det som är poängen...

Ja, jag kanske inte behöver säga något...


	13. En Idiot

Kap. 13 En idiot

I fem nätter drömde han om ängen med det svarta gräset och orangea himlen (det var bara han och Hermione där), men då var det han som dödade henne. I fem nätter stod han skakande och pekade på henne med sin trollstav, och såg henne livlös falla till marken. Sen såg han henne i matsalen, på riktigt. Från den stunden var det inte han som dödade henne i drömmarna längre. Det var hon själv. När han vaknade upp från den drömmen så bestämde han sig. Skulle hon komma så skulle han ta henne tillbaka. Men hon kom inte, drömmen spelade upp sig själv gång på gång för han medvetande. Och för varje gång så blev det en plågsammare död.

---

Hon hade blivit tvungen att berätta för Harry och Ron hur det kom sig att Draco bar henne upp till sjukhusflygeln, och dessutom kysste henne där. Men hon hade undanhålligt en massa detaljer, bland annat att det var Lucius Malfoy som nästan hade dödat henne, brevet som hon hade läst och att hon var rädd för åskan. Det hade inneburit att hon fick ändra lite på historien men det blev trovärdigt. Hon hade pratat fort hela tiden och det hade fått henne att känna sig som de där tecknade figurerna hon hade sett på tv när hon var liten: Piff och Puff, eller något. Harry hade suttit med lätt öppen mun hela samtalet, Ron tog det hela lite (ironiskt) bättre och svimmade nästan. Hermione hade gråtit sig själv till sömns de tre första kvällarna då hon varit kvar i sjukhusflygeln. Och ytterligare två till dagar hade gått innan hon fick lämna sjukhusflygeln.

Det hade gått en vecka sen hon fick gå och hon hade funderat på att gå till Draco mer än en gång. Men hon hade ändrat sig gång på gång. Nu var det kväll och hon hade bestämt sig för att prata med Ginny om det.

"Ginny, snälla, kan du följa med upp en stund?" Frågade hon nervöst, och Ginny nickade.

"Vad?" Frågade Ginny när de var uppe.

"Jo, du vet…" Började hon men bet sig i läppen när hon inte visste hur hon skulle fortsätta.

"Du undrar om jag tycker att du ska gå till Draco?" Frågade hon och höjde på ett ögonbryn. Hermione nickade och kände sig otroligt dum.

"Hermione har du sett hur Draco ser ut?" Frågade hon och tittade skeptiskt på henne. Hon kände hur modet sjönk inom henne, Draco såg säkert bättre ut än någonsin.

"Okej, okej, jag ska inte…" Började hon men Ginny avbröt.

"Han ser förfärlig ut! Som om han inte har sovit på en vecka! Visste du att han bar dig från uggletornet och ner hit, att han smet in i Gryffindortornet? Visste du att han vägrade låta Harry eller Ron bära dig upp?" Frågade Ginny och lät nästan hysterisk, och Hermione skakade nästan rädd på huvudet. Ginny drog ett djupt andetag.

"Förstår du vad jag tycker?" Frågade hon sen, och Hermione skakade på huvudet igen.

"Jag tycker att du ska leta reda på honom nu." Sa Ginny och tittade skarpt på henne.

"Nu?!" Frågade hon förskräckt.

"Ja, nu, klockan är bara sju." Sa Ginny och mer eller mindre föste ut henne. Hermione kunde inte låta bli att fnissa lite.

"Ginny du kör ut mig ur min egen sovsal." Protesterade hon.

"Ja det är möjligt, men det vekar behövas." Sa hon och puttade henne över tröskeln.

"Okej nu har jag letat i en timme, hittar jag honom inte snart så skiter jag i det." Muttrade Hermione högt för sig själv när gick ut ur stora salen. Vid det här laget var hon ganska irriterad, hon hade letat överallt där han kunde tänkas vara: Uggletornet, fängelsehålorna, stora salen, biblioteket, överallt! Men inte då, han var borta. Hon svängde runt hörnet och var nära att gå in i en annan person som inte heller verkade vara på så bra humör. Pansy Parkinson.

"Har du sett en idiot vad namn Draco… Malfoy?" Frågade hon och trampade sig själv på tån för misstaget att kalla honom vid förnamn.

"Idioten är i det oanvända klassrummet på fjärde våningen, men det är inte så smart att gå dit smutsskalle." Svarade hon och gick förbi henne. När hon passerade förbi så satte hon armbågen hårt i magen på henne, vilken fick henne att vika sig dubbel och kippa efter luft.

"Oj, förlåt var det jag som gjorde det?" Sa hon ironiskt och fnissade lite, sen försvann hon runt hörnet. Hermione rätade på sig och började gå mot fjärde våningen. Det var inte för än hon stod framför dörren till klassrummet som det slog henne att kossan Parkinson kunde ha lurat henne. Men det fick vara som det var nu, hon var nu extremt irriterad och skulle hon ha lurats så skulle hon omedelbart gå ner och vrida nacken av kossan. Hon sköt upp dörren utan att knacka. När hon såg att det faktiskt var Draco som var där inne rann all ilska av henne. Hela han verkade ha vissnat, håret slokade och axlarna hängde. Hon lät dörren glida igen med en liten smäll. Först då insåg hon att han inte vetat om att hon betraktade honom. Han drog fram trollstaven och snodde runt.

"Hermione?" Sa han chockat och sjönk ner på stolen bakom sig, tyvärr stod stolen för långt bort så han hamnade på golvet istället. Skulle situationen varit annorlunda så skulle hon ha börjat skratta, men nu log hon inte ens.

"Varför kom du hit?" Frågade han förvirrat, utan att verka veta om att han satt på golvet.

"Vet du inte det?" Frågade hon och upptäckte att hon darrade på rösten. Han nickade.

"Men jag sa ju…" Började han men hon avbröt.

"Jag vet vad du sa, men jag tänker inte lyssna på det." Sa hon och gick fram till honom.

"Men han kommer att döda dig om vi fortsätter." Protesterade han.

"Voldemort vill ändå döda mig för att jag är med Harry…"

"Jag syftade på min pappa…" Avbröt Draco, men hon låtsades som hon inte hade hört.

"Och dessutom är skadan redan skedd." Avslutade hon och satte sig på knä framför honom.

"Nå?" Frågade hon nervöst. Han såg ut att fundera några sekunder och hon var nära att springa iväg. Men till hennes lättnad (och smärta) så kastade han sig om halsen på henne och fick henne att ramla baklänges. Han skrattade lite och kysste henne sen.

---

De satt lutade mot väggen i det tomma klassrummet när han kom att tänka på en sak.

"Du?" Frågade han försiktigt och Hermione öppnade ena ögat och såg på honom.

"Vad?" Frågade hon.

"Skulle du vilja gå med mig?" Frågade han tyst och rodnade, Hermione öppnade båda ögonen och såg förvånad ut.

"Gå på vad?" Frågade hon lika förvånat som hon såg ut.

"På jul balen." Sa han och rodnade ännu mer.

"Vilken bal då?" Frågade hon förvirrat, och nu var det hans tur att bli förvånad.

"Hallå, var har du varit den senaste veckan? Maskeradbalen så klart!" Sa han, och hon såg ännu mer förvirrad ut.

"Varför ska vi ha det?" Frågade hon och fick honom att skratta.

"Det är ju jul snart! Hallå?" Flinade han och hon rodnade.

"Det hade jag glömt." Sa hon dumt och rodnade.

"Jag märker det." Fnissade han och kysste henne.

"Nå följer du med då?" Frågade han när de avslutat kyssen.

"Järna, men då kommer ju folk att se att vi är tillsammans och då kommer din pappa garanterat döda dig." Sa hon och tittade på honom.

"Ingen kommer att se att det är vi efter som det är en_ Maskeradbal_." Förklarade han tålmodigt och skrattade lite.

"Jaha, vad är det för datum idag?" Frågade hon, han tänkte efter någon sekund.

"Artonde, balen är på kvällen innan vi åker hem, den tjugoförsta." Sa han sen.

"Okej, vad ska du klä ut dig till?" Frågade hon sen, han log ett hemlighetsfullt leende.

"Det får du se då." Sa han och skrattade inombords, sanningen var att han inte ens själv visste vad han skulle klä ut sig till.

"Men hur ska jag då veta vem som är du?" Frågade hon lite nyfiken, lite irriterad.

"Vi möts klockan sju till vänster om trappan." Sa han och kysste henne.

"Och du…?" Sa han sen.

"Ja?" Sa hon frågande och mötte hans blick.

"Överlever jag inte lovet så ska du veta att jag älskar dig." Sa han och strök hennes kind. Hon rodnade men såg ganska orolig ut.

"Varför skulle du inte överleva?" Frågade hon.

"Ja, antingen dör jag av saknad till dig." Började han och fick Hermione att rodna ännu djupare, men han låtsades inte om det.

"Eller så dödar min så kallade far mig för att jag är med dig." Fortsatte han, och nu bleknade Hermione.

Hon mumlade något otydligt som lät som: "Det är alltså mitt fel hur det än går." Han iakttog henne medan hon sjönk djupare och djupare in i sig själv.

"Du!" Utbrast hon plötsligt och fick honom att rycka till.

"Ja?" Sa han när han hämtat sig.

"Du asså… du… du… du kunde om du vill… typ…" Stammade hon nervöst, han höjde på ett ögonbryn.

"Jag asså… jag… jag… jag kunde om jag vill… typ… vaddå?" Retades han och hon såg irriterat på honom, men det fans något roat i blicken.

"Passa dig du, annars kanske jag ändrar mig." Hotade hon med ett överlägset leende.

"Du ta det lugnt, va? Jag vet ju inte ens vad du ändrar dig om." Sa han och höll upp händerna framför sig.

"Jag skulle kunna fråga mina föräldrar om du får följa med mig hem över jul, jag är säker på att de inte skulle ha något emot det." Sa hon tyst, rodnade och vände bort huvudet. Draco visste inte vad han skulle säga.

"Va?" Fick han tillslut fram, och på något konstigt vis så tyckte han att rösten lät hånfull, han hoppades att hon inte hört det. Men det hade hon tydligen.

"Om du tyckte att det var ett så dåligt förslag så kan du väll bara säga nej!" Sa hon argt, fortfarande med bortvänt huvud, men han hörde att hon var sårad.

"Hermione, förlåt, jag menade inte så. Det vore underbart att få fira jul med dig." Sa ha och la handen på hennes ben. Till hans lättnad vände hon sig om med ett brett leende och slog armarna om honom.

"Nu måste jag gå, jag har ju ett viktigt brev att skicka." Sa hon och kysste honom, sen reste hon sig upp.

"Ett väldigt viktigt brev." Sa han och sträckte upp handen för att få hjälp upp, men hon vände sig om och började gå mot dörren.

"Du, lite hjälp här va?" Sa han och hon vände sig om och gick tillbaka.

"Du, det kostar va!" Retades hon och räckte ut tungan åt honom.

"Hm, jag har nog så jag kan betala." Fnissade han och hon drog snabbt upp honom på fötter. Han lutade sig fram och gav henne en lång kyss.

"Räcker den betalningen?" Frågade han sen och hon fnissade.

"För den här gången." Sa hon och skrattade lite, han la armarna om hennes midja.

"Hur visste du att jag var här föresten?" Frågade han.

"Kossan Parkinson. Hur visste hon att du var här egentligen?" Sa hon och tittade frågande på honom.

"Hon ville att jag skulle gå på balen med henne." Sa han och lät bittrare än vad han tänkt sig, men hon verkade inte lägga märke till det.

"Okej, nu måste jag gå." Sa hon och kysste honom igen, sen försvann hon ut genom dörrarna.

* * *

Tada! Klar! Se Draco var inte så genomrutten ändå, han tog ju faktist tillbaka Hermione, lr hur... 

Jag varnade... Inga komentarer ingen storry... Nu kom det inga komentarer, nu kommer det ingen storry...


	14. Maskeradbalen

Kap. 14 Maskeradbalen

Hon förstod inte hur hon kunde ha missat att det skulle vara en bal, alla pratade om det, vad de skulle ha på sig och vem de skulle gå med. Dessutom skulle prefekterna vara med och förbereda. I brevet till sina föräldrar där hon frågat om Draco fick komma med hem över jul så hade hon dessutom frågat om de kunde skicka med en av hennes klänningar hemifrån. Hon hade fått både svaret och klänningen två dagar senare, hon hade inte varit sen att berätta för Draco att han kunde komma med. Klänningen hade hon inte använt sen hon var elva så den var i stort behov av ändringar, men hon hade inte haft tid för än nu. Hon suckade när hon tittade på klänningen som nu låg på hennes säng, den såg allt annat än vacker ut, dessutom var den för kort och för liten. Hon trollade bort de stora puffarmarna och gjorde så den blev större på alla ställen som behövdes. Sen fortsatte hon men att förlänga klänningen så mycket så den fick ett litet släp, sen drog hon den över huvudet. När hon såg på sin spegelbild så fick hon en idé. Hon hade inte varit säker på vad hon skulle vara för än nu, hon skulle vara en brud (en sån som gifter sig alltså). Hon fick den nu långa, vita klänningen att glittra i silver. Hon tog bort ärmarna helt, kortade klänningen lite fram och gjorde så den satt åt lite mer i midjan. Klänningen hon såg på sig själv var helt olik den barnsliga klänning hon fått skickad. Den var lång enkel och vit, över hela klänningen glittrade små korn av silver. Ärmarna var helt borta och efter henne låg ett halvmeter långt släp. Klänningen hade dröjt en timme att få till, så nu hade hon bara två timmar kvar. Hon trollade fram en vit mask som glittrade likadant som klänningen och en silvrig tiara. Hermione satte på sig både tiaran och masken, men resultatet hon såg i spegeln var fortfarande likt henne själv. Alla skulle utan problem känna igen henne. Hon sjönk ihop på sängen, noga med att inte vecka klänningen, och försökte komma på något som skulle kunna dölja vem hon var. Ett tag funderade hon på en slöja, men de var för genomskinliga. Sen funderade hon på en mask som täckte hela ansiktet, men det skulle bli för stelt. Sen kom hon på det, hon hoppade upp från sängen och ställde sig framför spegeln igen. Hon slöt ögonen och mumlade några ord. När hon öppnade ögonen igen var resultatet häpnadsväckande, hon hade utfört en formel som skulle ändra färgen på hennes hår. Och det hade fungerat förvånansvärt bra, hennes hår var nu i exakt samma nyans som Dracos och passade perfekt till silvret i masken, klänningen och tiaran. Dessutom tvivlade hon på att ens Harry och Ron skulle se vem hon var. I ett par sekunder funderade hon på att göra håret platt, men hon kunde ingen sån formel så det fick vara. Men hon gjorde en formel så håret växte nästan en decimeter till. Tack och lov bestämde sig håret för att lägga sig bättre över hennes axlar, så nu var inte hennes hår en enda röra längre, utan föll i vitblonda vågor en bit ner för hennes rygg. Nöjd med vinsten över sitt hår bestämde hon sig för att behålla längden även när hon åter hade sin vanliga färg. Hon tog av sig masken och tiaran och började sminka sig, även fast hon skulle ha mask så skulle ju hennes ögon synas, för att inte tala om resten av hennes ansikte. När hon var klar så tittade hon sig kritiskt i spegeln. Det var väldigt långt ifrån perfekt, men det fick duga. Hon tittade på klockan som låg på nattduksbordet och såg att den var tjugo i sju. Hon tittade sig i spegeln och tyckte att det var något som saknades, snabbt trollade hon fram ett silvrigt halsband med ett smycke format till ett ganska stort hjärta av vad som såg ut som tjock silvrig ståltråd. Hon var fortfarande inte helt nöjd och dessutom hade hon en känsla av att något saknades. Hon förbannade sig själv när hon kom på vad det var, en brud måste ha en ring. Hon trollade snabbt fram en tunn silverring men en liten glasbit som hölls fast av fem små armar som höjde sig från ringen. Hon beundrade ringen i några sekunder sen insåg hon att hon hade bråttom, och vände sig om för att gå. Då kom hon på att hon inte hade några skor. Hon trollade fram ett par högklackade, vita sandaler med tunna band, och stack fötterna i dem. Sen började hon gå mot dörren, bara för att komma på att hon glömt masken och tiaran. Hon sprang snabbt och hämtade dem sen skyndade hon ut i uppehållsrummet. Hon noterade att det var många ansikten som vändes mot henne och log ett lite leende när hon insåg att det måste sätta myror i huvudet på dem när en totalt okänd tjej kommer ut från sovsalarna. Men hon hade inte tid att fästa sig vid det nu, hon hade en tid att passa.

---

Draco hade inte lagt ner sig så väldigt mycket tid på en utstyrsel: Svart mask för ögonen, svart kavaj med vit t-skirt och svarta byxor. Det hade inte varit någon som hade känt igen honom, och om dessutom Hermione var utklädd så skulle ingen misstänka något.

"Draco?" Väste någon plötsligt i örat på honom och fick honom att hoppa till. Han vände sig om och såg en tjej stå framför honom. Hon hade lång vit brudklänning, långt vitblont hår och en tiara som prydde huvudet.

"Till höger om trappan vid sju?" Frågade personen.

"Hermione?" Väste han förvirrat, hon sprack upp i ett leende och nickade ivrigt.

"Jag kände inte igen dig." Log han och drog med henne ut på dansgolvet.

"Nej, det var liksom meningen." Skrattade hon och kysste honom. När de slutat böjde han sig fram och viskade:

"Du är väldigt vacker, men jag gillar dig ännu mer när du är dig själv." I hennes öra. Hon log och rodnade lite.

"Tack. Tror du någon känner igen mig?" Frågade hon sen och såg lite ängslig ut.

"Nejdå, jag kände ju inte ens igen dig först." Sa han och log lugnande.

"Syns det att det är jag då?" Frågade han sen och ångrade att han inte lagt ner sig mer.

"Bara om man kommer riktigt nära, men så länge ingen ser vem jag är så går det bra." Sa hon och log varmt mot honom. Plötsligt knorrade hennes mage till och hon rodnade.

"Hungrig?" Frågade han retsamt.

"Ja, faktiskt, jag hann inte äta någon lunch." Sa hon och lipade åt honom.

"Kom då så går vi och äter!" Sa han och drog med henne till ett långbord som svämmade över av mat. Han drog ut en stol i änden av bordet och erbjöd henne en plats, hon log tacksamt mot honom och satte sig ner. Han slog sig ner på platsen bredvid henne.

"Kyckling?" Frågade han och erbjöd henne ett stort fat med tre grillade kycklingar på. Hon skrattade lite och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag tror jag ska prova den här konstiga pajen." Sa hon och pekade på en paj bredvid henne med något oidentifierbart grönt i. Han ryckte på axlarna och tog för sig av kycklingen.

"Hermione, Draco är det ni?" Väste någon i hans öra och han hoppade till så mycket så en av kycklingarna rullade av brickan han fortfarande höll i. När han vände sig om så var det första han såg en katt och en gubbe med skägg, när han tittade närmre så såg han att det var Ginny och Potter.

"Herre Gud! Försöker ni ha ihjäl oss eller!?" Utbrast han förfärat och Ginny och Potter började skratta.

"Hur kunde ni se att det var vi?" Frågade Hermione som också såg lite chockad ut.

"Ginny kände igen Draco och antog att det var du som var med honom." Sa Potter som det vore den självklaraste saken i världen.

"Okej." Sa han och ryckte på axlarna.

"Vem är du föresten Potter, tomten eller?" Frågade han sen och granskade Potter, hans kommentar fick Ginny att börja skratta igen.

"Det trodde jag också!" Skrattade Ginny fram.

"Det var meningen att jag skulle vara lik Dumbledore, men vi kan säga att jag är tomten." Sa han och ryckte på axlarna.

"Och kalla mig Harry, föresten." La han till sen, och Draco nickade. Ska ni stå där eller vill ni sätta er ner?" Frågade Draco sen och gjorde en gest mot stolarna mittemot.

"Vi har redan ätit." Sa Ginny och tog Harrys arm.

"Kom nu Harry, jag vill dansa!" Sa hon och drog med honom ut på dansgolvet. Medan de åt så trippade en katt fram, när katten nått sitt mål så bytte den skepnad till professor McGonagall. McGonagall satte sig ner vid lärarbordet och som om det vore en signal så reste sig Dumbledore upp. Han hade inte någon speciell kostym, men hans klädnad hade samma sprakande färger som en Fenix. Han satte trollstaven mot halsen och sa några ohörbara ord.

"Får jag be om lite tystnad?" Sa han och hans förstärkta röst dånade ut genom salen. Allt och alla blev omedelbart tysta.

"Vi har fått önskemål om en tävling och därför ska det så bli." Dumbledore gjorde en paus.

"De personer som har klätt ut sig bäst kommer få pris, vi ska utse en pojke, en flicka och ett par. Ni får poäng efter hur lite man känner igen er och efter hur välgjord eran dräckt är. Lärarna är domare till finalen, då får ni rösta på de ni tycker bäst om." Avslutade han sitt tal och satte sig ner. Musiken började spela och ett förtjust tjatter bröt ut i stora salen. Han vände sig leende mot Hermione.

"Tror du vi vinner?" Frågade han och hon ryckte på axlarna.

"Man kan ju alltid hoppas." Fnissade hon.

När de ätit klart så bjöd han upp Hermione som förtjust tackade ja.

"Jag gillar inte att folk tittar på mig." Väste hon i hans öra och han skrattade lite.

"De tittar på dig för att du är så vacker." Viskade han tillbaka.

"Tack, men jag tror att det är för att de undrar vem jag är." Sa hon och rodnade, han ryckte på axlarna och fortsatte dansa. Låten de dansade till tog slut och ersattes av en lugnare.

"Titta inte nu men både McGonagall, Snape och Flitwick står bakom dig och glor på oss." Viskade hon i hans öra. Han fick anstränga sig hårt för att inte vända sig om och titta på dem.

"De har gått nu." Viskade Hermione efter någon minut.

"Vad tyckte de då?" Frågade han nyfiket.

"McGonagall förvandlade sig tillbaka från katt för att kunna viska med Flitwick, och Snape höjde faktiskt på ett ögonbryn!" Väste hon upphetsat i hans öra. Han skrattade lite åt hennes kommentar om Snape.

"Så bra då." Fnissade han och kysste henne.

En timme senare så reste sig Dumbledore igen.

"Nu har vi utsett de som ska gå till final. I Flickornas omgång så har de jag räknar upp gått vidare: Den rödhåriga Katten, Fladdermusen, Vampyren, Prinsessan i rosa…" Och så fortsatte han till han räknat upp nästan tjugo namn.

"I pojkarnas omgång har dessa gått vidare: Fenixen, pojken som har klätt ut sig till mig, kvicken…" Sa han och räknade upp tjugo namn till.

"Så det var någon som såg att Harry skulle föreställa Dumbledore." Flinade han mot Hermione, men hon hyschade mot honom och pekade på Dumbledore.

"I par omgången har dessa gått vidare: Tomte mor och tomte far, paret uggla, Fenixarna…" Och så fortsatte han.

"Och sist men inte minst så har även brudparet gått vidare." Avslutade han. Draco mötte förtjust Hermiones blick och tittade sen upp på Dumbledore igen.

"Får jag be samtliga uppropade komma upp hit." Sa han sen och några började gå upp mot honom. När han och Hermione kom upp så såg de att det var ett till brudpar som stod där upp. De mötte förvirrat varandras blickar och tittade sen på Dumbledore. McGonagall skyndade snabbt fram och sjasade bort det andra brudparet från scen. Han tyckte faktiskt att bruden i det paret var misstänkt lik Pansy. Hermione fångade snabbt hans blick och log mot honom, han besvarade leendet och vände sen blicken mot Dumbledore igen. Dumbledore trollade fram en stor låda med en springa högst upp.

"Varje person får en röstlapp som ni skriver en pojke, en flicka och ett par på. Sen lägger ni lappen i denhär lådan, ni har fyrtiofem minuter på er. Varsågoda att börja rösta." Sa han med dånande stämma och det blev snabbt en kö framför lådan.

"Nu är röstningen avslutad!" Sa Dumbledore fyrtiofem minuter senare.

"Hjälp!" Väste Hermione i hans öra och han nickade.

"Vi börjar med vinnaren i flickornas tävling!" Sa han och en lite lapp flög upp ur lådan.

"Vinaren i flickornas tävling med etthundraåttionio röster är fröken katt!" Sa han och publiken jublade. Draco noterade snabbt att det var Ginny som var "Fröken katt" och att hon fick en liten krona på huvudet.

"Vinnaren i pojkarnas tävling är…" Började han och ytterliggare en lapp for upp ur lådan.

"Med etthundratretiofyra röster Mr tomte!" Fortsatte han sen, och en ganska kort kille från femte årskursen klev fram. Och även han fick en krona på huvudet.

"Nu tar vi par tävlingen." Sa Dumbledore och en tredje lapp flög upp ur lådan.

"På tredje plats: Paret Fenix!" Sa han och de fick stora applåder.

"På andra plats…" Fortsatte han när han skakat vinge med Fenixarna. Och Draco hoppades halvt om halvt att de skulle komma på andra platsen så det skulle vara över.

"Med etthundratre röster: Tomtarna!" Fortsatte han och de fick stora applåder, när de hade skakat hand med Dumbledore så gick även de ner från scenen.

"Och på första plats…" Fortsatte han och Draco kände att han fick en hård knut av nervositet i magen.

"Med tvåhundrasjuttiotvå röster…" Fortsatte Dumbledore och vid det här laget så var det helt tyst i salen.

_"Herre gud drar han ut på det längre så svimmar jag!" _Tänkte Draco för sig själv.

"Så har vi brudparet!" Ropade han och applåderna som bröt ut var öronbedövande. Draco tappade hakan, men återfann sig snabbt när Hermione tryckte hans hand. Leende gick de båda fram till Dumbledore och skakade hand. Dumbledore tog av Hermiones tiara och satte han en silver krona på hennes huvud. Hermione log mot Dumbledore och neg lite. Dumbledore vände sig till honom och placerade en krona även på hans huvud.

"Nå nu när ni har vunnit, kan man få höra era namn?" Frågade Dumbledore sen, och man kunde nästan känna hur alla höll andan. Draco mötte Hermiones blick och det fans något panikartat där. Han vände sig tillbaka mot Dumbledore och skakade sakta på huvudet, Dumbledore såg både besviken och förstående ut.

"Nåväl, då kan du kyssa bruden." Sa han med en road blick. Med ett leende så vände sig han mot Hermione som såg både nervös och lycklig ut. Han la armarna om hennes midja och drog henne intill sig.

"Grattis!" Viskade han innan deras läppar möttes. Det hördes både busvisslingar och förtjusta rop när de drog sig tillbaka. Dumbledore satte trollstaven till strupen igen och tog bort förtrollningen som förstärkte hans röst.

"Er tiara miss Granger." Log Dumbledore mot Hermione och räckte fram hennes tiara. Hennes haka föll ner lite, men hon tog emot tiaran.

"Tack professorn." Sa hon tyst och böjde lite på nacken mot honom. Dumbledore log mot henne och gick sen och satte sig igen. Han mötte hennes blick och höjde på ögonbrynen, hon log mot honom och ryckte på axlarna. Han gick fram mot henne och la armarna om hennes midja.

"Jag ser fram emot jul lovet." Viskade han i hennes öra och kysste henne. Några busvisslingar hördes och han rodnade när han insåg att de fortfarande var kvar på scen.

* * *

Så, nu fick de som vill läsa ett nytt kap till... 

Pleeez...


	15. Jullov

Kap. 15 Jullov

"Hermione vilka är dina föräldrar?" Viskade Draco i hennes öra när de kommit bort från stationen. Hon pekade på sina föräldrar som stod vid slutet av parkeringen.

"De är där borta vid den blå bilen." Sa hon och Draco tittade dit.

"Vad ska man ha den stora blå saken till?" Frågade han och såg ganska förvirrad ut. Hon skrattade tyst för sig själv och fick påminna sig om att han aldrig åkt bil förut.

"Det är så mugglare förflyttar sig." Förklarade hon med ett leende.

"Åh!" Sa han förtjust och ökade på stegen lite.

"Mamma, pappa det här är Draco. Draco det här är min mamma och pappa." Presenterade hon dem för varandra och de skakade hand. Så fort bilfärden hem påbörjades så satte hennes föräldrar igång med det vanliga förhöret om hur det hade varit i skolan. Draco verkade inte bry sig, han satt och tittade ut genom rutan som ett förtjust barn.

"Så vart träffades ni då?" Frågade hennes mamma när de nästan var framme. Draco ryckte till som han fått en stöt och tittade på henne.

"Öh… på skolan." Sa Hermione undvikande och hennes mamma skrattade.

"Ja, det förstår till och med jag, men vart på skolan?" Frågade hon leende.

_"Ja, mamma, vi har hatat varandra i nästan fem år. Jag fick straffkommendering med honom och föll pladask, men så kom hans pappa, som för övrigt hatar mugglare, och närapå dödade mig. Sen bråkade vi, sen blev vi sams och gick på bal. Där vann vi en maskerad tävling och här är vi nu. Men ingen får veta att vi är tillsammans för då dödar hans dödsätar-pappa mig." _Så säger man ju absolut (inte) till sin mamma.

"Vi satt i samma kupé på tåget." Ljög Draco och räddade henne. Hon log ett tacksamt leende mot honom, han ryckte på axlarna och log tillbaka.

"Nu är vi framme!" Sa hennes pappa plötsligt och bromsade in bilen. Draco klev ur bilen och Hermione tittade roat på när han gick fram mot huset medan han slängde vakande blickar mot Volvon bakom honom. Hon sprang förbi honom och öppnade dörren. Han gick efter och klev in i deras vitmålade hall.

"Kom nu!" Sa hon och tog hans hand.

"Vart?" Frågade han och skrattade lite.

"Mitt rum." Sa hon och försökte dra med honom upp för trappan. Men hon snubblade till och föll framåt. Hon slöt ögonen i väntan på smällen, men den kom aldrig.

"Jag har dig!" Var det istället någon som skrek. Hon öppnade ögonen och upptäckte att Draco hade tagit tag om hennes midja och sakta hissade upp henne. Hon tänkte precis öppna munnen för att säg tack, men någon avbröt henne.

"Du var mig en snabb en!" Sa någon och hon tittade över Dracos axel. Det var hennes pappa som stod och log mot dem. Hon suckade och rodnade lite.

"Tack." Sa hon och fortsatte att gå mot sitt rum.

"Ska du inte visa Draco huset?" Frågade hennes pappa förvånat.

"Jo, och jag börjar med mitt rum." Sa hon och log mot sin pappa som skrattade åt hennes svar.

"Kom nu!" Sa hon, tog Dracos hand och drog honom uppåt. När de var uppe slog hon upp dörren och drog med honom in i rummet. Egentligen var väll hennes rum inte mycket att hurra för, men hon ville inte att Draco skulle vara med hennes föräldrar för länge. Hon hade pratat om honom förut på sina lov, och det var inga snälla saker hon sagt. Men hon hade alltid nämnt honom som Malfoy och inte Draco, så länge de inte frågade efter hans efternamn så skulle det nog gå bra.

"Fint!" Sa Draco när han sett sig om. Hon rodnade lite och önskade att hon inte valt ljuslila tapeter, men hon hade ju bara varit nio. Han gick in i rummet och satte sig på hennes säng, hon gick efter och satte sig bredvid honom. Hon fäste blicken på garderobsdörren och förlorade sig i tankar. Tänk om hennes föräldrar visste att Draco var den han var? Vad skulle hända om Draco fick reda på allt hon sagt om honom innan hon började gilla honom? Tänk om…

"Du? Du ser bekymrad ut?" Sa Draco och avbröt hennes tankegång.

"Det var inte meningen." Sa hon och kysste honom. Hennes mamma valde ett väldig dåligt tillfälle att smälla upp dörren, nämligen precis när Draco la handen om hennes nacke. När dörren smällde in i väggen ryckte de till och drog sig ifrån varandra.

"Ursäkta att jag stör, men kvällsmaten är klar nere i köket." Log hon och Hermione tyckte att hon blinkade mot henne.

"Åh, öm… Tack så mycket Mrs Granger." Sa Draco och rodnade.

"Kalla mig Helena, lilla du." Sa hennes mamma och log varmt. Hermione tyckte att det var ett ganska konstigt ordval med tanke på att Draco var nästan en decimeter längre än henne. Hermione gjorde en grimas mot sin mamma och hon fattade piken och gick i förväg.

"Förlåt för det där. Mamma och pappa är inte direkt vana att knacka på min dörr." Ursäktade hon sig och kysste honom igen. När hon drog sig tillbaka så kurrade hans mage.

"Någon är visst hungrig?" Flinade hon, och han lipade till svar. Hon tog hans hand och drog med honom ner till köket. När de klev in genom dörren så var hennes mamma i full färd att lägga upp hamburgare på ett fat.

"Vad är det där?" Viskade han i hennes öra, men sa det ändå så högt att hennes föräldrar hörde det. De ut bytte förvirrade blickar och tittade sen på Draco.

"Han är från en trollkarls familj, det är därför han inte visste vad bilen var till för." Förklarade hon för sina föräldrar och ett uttryck av förståelse spred sig över deras ansikten.

---

"Hamburgarna var jätte goda." Sa han glatt när han svalt sin första tugga. Hermiones föräldrar var verkligen trevliga, mycket trevligare än hans egna.

_"Men det var det inte svårt att vara."_ Tänkte han bittert för sig själv.

"Så Draco du kommer från en trollkarls familj?" Frågade Mr Granger glatt, han nickade och svalde sin tugga.

"Det stämmer, Mr Granger." Sa han ganska tyst.

"Å, snälla kalla mig Matts, pojk!" Utbrast han med ett leende och Draco nickade igen.

"Så vad jobbar dina föräldrar med?" Frågade Matts nyfiket.

_"Ja, mina föräldrar jobbar åt den farligaste trollkarlen på flera tusen år. De kallar sig Dödsätare och dödar mugglare och smutsskallar för skojs skull. Nämnde jag föresten att min far redan har försökt mörda er dotter två gånger den senaste månaden?" _Ja, att säga så skulle säkert ge ett bra intryck, så han sa den första lögn han kom på.

"De är botare." Ljög han och kunde känna nästan hur Hermione tackade honom tyst.

"Botare?" Frågade Matts förvånat.

"Magiska läkare." Förklarade Hermione och log mot sin pappa.

"Tack för maten." Sa han när han och Hermione reste sig upp. Hermione tog både hans och hennes talrik och ställde ner dem i någon konstig vit sak.

"Vad är det?" Frågade han nyfiket.

"En maskin som gör rent disken åt oss, en diskmaskin." Förklarade Hermione tålmodigt och log mot honom. Diskmaskinen gav ifrån sig ett konstigt läte.

"Kan den prata?" Frågade han förvånat och höjde på ögonbrynen. Matts, Helena och Hermione började skratta och skaka på huvudet. Hermione tog fnissande hans hand och ledde upp honom till sitt rum igen. Hon satte sig skrattande på sängen.

"Du är att bra konstig du!" Sa han och kysste henne.

"Jag vet." Fnissade hon när de slutat.

"Klockan är ganska mycket, vi kanske borde gå och lägga oss?" Sa hon och tittade på sin klocka.

"Ja, det är bara ett problem. Jag har inget att sova på, såvida du inte vill att jag ska sova i din säng vilket jag inte skulle ha något emot." Sa han och flinade mot henne, och till hans förtjusning så rodnade hon.

"Nejdå, vart vill du sova? I soffan, i gäst rummet eller i mitt rum?" Frågade hon generat.

"I ditt rum, om det går bra." Svarade han snabbt och hon nickade.

"Du kan byta om, så går jag och hämtar en madrass och säger god natt till mamma och pappa." Sa hon, gick ut ur rummet och stängde dörren efter sig. Han började snabbt byta om, tog av sig sina jeans och drog på sig pyjamasbyxorna. Han drog snabbt av tröjan över huvudet och började rota i sin väska efter pyjamasskjortan.

"Vill du ha en säng eller bara en madrass?" Frågade Hermione plötsligt och sköt upp dörren. Av ren reflex så rätade han snabbt på sig och vände sig om.

"Oj, Förlåt!" Utbrast Hermione och slog händerna för ögonen. Han blev medveten om att han inte hade någon tröja på sig och rodnade. Han drog fram pyjamasskjortan och drog den snabbt över huvudet, den skulle egentligen knäppas upp så det gick lite trögt.

"Så, du kan titta." Sa han när han tillslut hade fått den över huvudet. Hermione började skratta när hon tog bort händerna, och han tittade förvånat ner. Han hade satt skjortan bakochfram.

"Hjälp!" Stönade han uppgivet, hon gick och ställde sig bakom honom och började knäppa upp knapparna. "Nå, säng eller madrass?" Frågade hon precis när han kände att hon fick upp första knappen.

"Säng." Suckade han och böjde fram huvudet för att hon lättare skulle kunna knäppa upp.

"Mamma tar du med sängen upp!" Skrek hon ut genom den öppna dörren.

"Okej!" Hördes Helenas röst nerifrån. Han kände att Hermione verkade ha lite problem med att få upp knapparna: hittills hade hon bara fått upp en. Det hördes lite skrammel nerifrån.

"Ha! Jag fick upp en!" Utbrast Hermione nöjt, och han kände att ännu en knapp gick upp.

"Bara fem kvar!" Skrattade han.

"Ha! En till, nu är det fyra!" Utbrast hon när ännu en knapp gick upp. Mer slammer hördes nerifrån.

"Ha! Jag börjar bli bra på det här nu!" Utbrast Hermione och ännu en knapp gick upp.

"Aj! Du rev mig!" Sa han när en av hennes naglar rispade hans rygg.

"Oj, förlåt!" Utbrast hon för andra gången ikväll. Hon la handen på hans rygg, hennes hud kändes varm mot hans och han fick hålla tillbaka en rysning när hon försiktigt lät handen glida ner för hans ryggrad.

"Det gör inget, kan du fortsätta med knapparna nu?" Frågade han och försökte låta road.

"Åh, javisst." Sa hon knäppet snabbt upp ännu en knapp. Högre slammer hördes. Han kände hur sista knappen gick upp och hon började dra av skjortan. Den var halvvägs av när Helena uppenbarade sig i dörren med en fällsäng. Hon tittade förvånat från Hermione till honom, och han gillade inte riktigt när hennes blick föll på hans halvnakna överkropp.

"Vad håller ni på med?" Frågade hon förvånat och Hermione släppte snabbt skjortan som hon till hälften hade dragit av honom och den föll till marken.

"Öh… Jag satte på mig skjortan bakochfram och Hermione hjälpte mig att få av den." Förklarande han och Helena höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Hermione, kan du komma med här?" Frågade hon och gjorde en gest mot den öppna dörren. Hermione nickade och mötte oroat hans blick. Han drog frånvarande på sig skjortan utan att knäppa den medan han försökte höra vad de sa.

"Värst vad han var vältränad!" Hörde han Helenas röst genom dörren och han rodnade.

"Mamma!" Utbrast Hermione på andra sidan dörren, fast han kunde höra att hon var förtjust.

"Okej, okej, förlåt. Men nu vill jag ha ett ärligt svar: vad höll ni på med där inne egentligen?" Sa Helena och han kunde se framför sig hur Hermione rodnade.

"Det Draco sa var sanningen, jag slog upp dörren för att fråga om han ville ha säng eller inte och han höll på att byta om. Jag blundade och han fick bråttom med att få på sig något, då fick han på sig pyjamasskjortan bakochfram, och sen hjälpte jag honom med knapparna, nöjd?" Hörde han Hermione säga och hon lät ganska road. Det var tyst i några sekunder.

"Men kom igen mamma! Skulle vi ha gjort något så skulle vi i alla fall ha stängt dörren!" Sa Hermione förebrående och Helena skrattade.

"Jaja, gå tillbaka in dit nu och hjälp honom med sängen." Sa Helena roat, han hörde en suck och sen steg. Hermione slog upp dörren och mötte förvånat hans blick. Hon rodnade och han förstod att hon måste ha förstått att han hört allt de sagt.

"Men snälla nån, har du inte knäppt den där än?" Utbrast hon halvt förvånat halvt roat när hennes blick föll på hans uppknäppta skjorta.

"Jag är ju så vältränad så det gör väll inget?" Kunde han inte låta bli att ge igen och log mot henne.

"Behöver du hjälp?" Frågade hon och utan att vänta på svar gick hon fram till honom.

"Gärna." Sa han och la handen på hennes haka och vände upp hennes ansikte mot sitt. Han böjde sig fram och kysste henne, hon svarade snabbt och hennes händer letade sig runt hans bara överkropp. Han drog sig sakta undan.

"Bäst att sätta upp min säng, annars så kanske jag sover i din ändå." Sa han med ett flin.

"Passa dig du, annars så kanske jag inte hjälper dig!" Hotade hon och körde pekfingret i bröstet på honom, eftersom hans skjorta fortfarande inte var knäppt och hon hade långa naglar så gjorde det ganska ont.

"Aj!" Utbrast han därför.

"Rätt åt dig." Sa hon, men la handen på det ställe hon hade träffat.

"Kom igen nu så vi får upp den där dumma sängen någon gång!" Sa hon leende.

När de fått ihop sängen och bäddat så visade det sig att sängen inte alls var så dum, den var riktigt skön faktiskt.

"Jag kommer snart." Sa Hermione och tog upp något som såg ut som ett nattlinne från golvet och gick ut från rummet. Han vred sig i sängen och tittade upp i taket. Efter fem minuter kom Hermione tillbaka i ett knälångt ljusblått nattlinne. Hon släckte lampan i taket och log mot honom i mörkret.

"Sov så gott." Viskade hon till honom.

"Sov gott." Viskade han tillbaka och gav henne en slängkyss. Han kunde se hur hon rodnade i mörkret. Hon tassade tyst fram till hans säng och satte sig på sängkanten. Hon gav honom en snabb kyss och strök bort en hårslinga från hans ansikte.

"God natt." Viskade hon igen och reste på sig. Han vände sig mot hennes säng och slöt ögonen. Han somnade snabbt, omedveten om att Hermione länge låg vaken och betraktade honom.

När han slog upp ögonen så var det fortfarande mörkt, han slängde en blick mot Hermione och såg att hon fortfarande sov. Han log lite och vände sig om för att somna om när han hörde något ljud från andra sidan dörren. Han försökte intala sig själv att det var Matts som var uppe och gick, men en växande känsla i magen talade om för honom att något var fel. Han drog av sig täcket och trevade efter sin trollstav, stegen kom närmre och närmre. Han kände paniken komma smygande när han inte kunde hitta sin stav.

"Hermione!" Väste han och hon slog trött upp ögonen.

"Draco, vad är det?" Frågade hon oroligt och blinkade bort sömnen ur ögonen.

"Jag tror att någon kommer." Väste han till svar. Plötsligt for dörren tyst upp.

_"Avada Kedavra!" _Sa en mansröst, rummet lystes upp av grönt ljus och Hermione föll tillbaka ner på kudden, död. Han behövde inte mycket fantasi för att räkna ut vem det var. Han såg förfärat från Hermiones livlösa kropp till sin fars svarta gestallt. Tårarna pressade sig uppåt, men han tryckte ner dem för allt han var värd.

"Varför?" Frågade han i den mest förolämpade ton han kunde frambringa, och den var inte särskilt förolämpande.

"Vet du inte det så är du dummare än vad jag trodde." Sa hans far och lyckades utmärkt med att vara förolämpande.

"Ledsen att jag gör dig besviken." Fräste han till svar men rösten sviktade.

"Jag med, Draco jag med. Och för att du gör mig besviken ska du få betala." Sa han och log ett ondskefullt leende.

"Och om jag följer med dig då?" Frågade han utan att vilja veta, det alternativet fanns inte.

"Så minskas betalningen, du vet, det är fortfarande en smutsskalle, även fast hon råkar vara död." Sa hans far i nonchalant ton.

"Kalla henne inte det!" Morrade han lågt och en tår letade sig ner för hans kind.

"Åh, förlåt gör det dig upprörd? Eller tycker du kanske att din flicka inte bör höra sådana ord? I sådana fall behöver du inte oroa dig, man hör inget om man är död." Sa han ironiskt och gick ett par steg närmre.

"Du kunde ha dödat mig istället." Fräste han och ytterliggare en tår rann ner för hans kind.

"Åh, så hjältemodigt av dig! Men var inte orolig, jag ska döda dig också. Men först ska du plågas." Sa han enkelt och gick det sista steget fram till sängen. Draco mötte trotsigt hans blick.

_"Crucio!" _Sa hans far och han kände den allt för välbekanta känslan av att bli genomborrad av slöa rostiga knivar. Men det var inte den största smärtan han kände, saknaden av Hermione högg sig igenom honom som en yxa. Men nu fick han skrika, han kunde låta tårarna rinna. Han skrek…

* * *

Ibland blir jag nästan förvånad över hur hjärtlös jag kan vara... Nu har jag två livstider att sitta av i azkaban...  
Och det där om Hermione och hennes relation till sina föräldrar... Ja man kan väll knappas kalla den normal, men vad i den här världen är det...? 

Jag har inte fått en enda komentar om min stavning (vad jag vet), och det vore ju konstigt med tanke på min ålder om jag inte gjort ett enda _stavfel, _små petitesser som det brukar bli grönt taggit grejs under när man skriver på Word bryr jag mig inte om... Hittar ni ett stavfel så berätta det för mig så rättar jag till det. Men komentarer i största allmänhet är ju trevliga så... Kramiz och tack för alla komentarer, både i förhand (om jag nu får några fler) och för de jag redan fått!


	16. Jul

Kap. 16 jul

När han slog upp ögonen så märkte han att han satt upp och skrek. Han stängde snabbt munnen och sjönk ihop mot kudden igen, han drog skakande några flämtande andetag. Han drog snabbt av sig skjortan som klibbade mot huden. Det ljusblå tyget var nu mörkblått och vått längst hela ryggraden. Dörren slogs upp och in kom en mycket söt (och blöt) Hermione, endast iklädd en för kort handduk.

"Du lever!" Utbrast han lättat och släppte ner skjortan på golvet.

"Vet du? Den meningen tycker jag att du använder på tok för ofta." Sa hon lättat och sjönk ner på sängkanten.

"Jag med." Sa han och suckade, sen berättade han för henne om drömmen.

"Tack och lov var det bara en dröm." Sa hon och kysste honom.

"Vart är dina föräldrar, föresten?" Frågade han, förvånad över att de inte hade dykt upp med tanke på att han skrek som en galning för bara någon minut sen.

"De är hos min mormor, det är de alltid dagen innan julafton." Sa hon och ställde sig upp igen.

"Snälla kan du inte stanna?" Bad han och tog hennes hand och drog ner henne igen.

"Draco jag har bara en handduk på mig." Protesterade hon.

"Snälla?" Sa han och putade med underläppen.

"_Bara_ en handduk, Draco!" Sa hon och blängde på honom.

"Snälla jag vill inte vara ensam." Sa han och drog in underläppen för att visa att han var allvarlig. Hon mötte hans blick.

"Okej, jag stannar, men jag vill sätta på mig underkläder först i alla fall." Sa hon och reste sig upp igen. Han släppte hennes hand och följde henne med blicken, hon öppnade garderoben och drog ut en låda.

"Nu skulle jag vara glad om du slutade glo på mig." Sa hon och log ett retsamt leende. Han försvann snabbt under täcket för att dölja att han rodnade. Han hörde hur hennes handduk föll till marken och han fick lust att lyfta lite på täcket. Han pressade generat ner den tanken och la sig på sina händer.

"Du kan komma fram nu." Sa hon och han hörde att hon var ganska road. Han väntade i någon sekund för att pressa ner rodnaden sen kom han upp bakom täcket. Hon hade på sig ett vitt linne och hade knutit handduken om höfterna. Då insåg han hur kort handduken egentligen var eftersom den precis nådde henne till knäna. Hon gick fram och satte sig på sängkanten igen, han lyfte upp täcket och makade lite på sig så hon kunde krypa ner. Hon höjde lite på ögonbrynen när hon såg hans bara överkropp.

"Man svettas mycket när man drömmer." Sa han bittert och hennes blick föll på skjortan på golvet.

"Jag ser det." Sa hon, men hon lät inte hånfull, snarare rädd. Hon kröp ner under hans täcke och vände ryggen åt honom.

"Nej! Ligg inte så ditt hår är blött!" Utbrast han förfärat när hennes blöta hår nuddade hans hud. Utan ett ord tog hon håret och la det över axeln.

"Ah! Det _var_ blött!" Utropade hon när håret istället låg på henne. Hon vände sig om och la sig vänd mot honom.

"Hej." Sa han lyckligt och la armen om hennes midja. Hon slöt ögonen och la sin panna mot hans.

"Jag älskar dig." Viskade hon och han kunde känna hennes andedräkt mot sin mun. Det pirrade till i hela honom, det var första gången hon sagt det (han räknade inte med kvällen hon ljugit för honom).

"Gör du?" Viskade han.

"Har jag aldrig sagt det förut?" Frågade hon förvånat men utan att öppna ögonen.

"Nej." Viskade han och bet sig i läppen.

"Skulle jag säga det varje gång jag tänkte det skulle du vara trött på att höra det." Sa hon, fortfarande med slutna ögon.

"Jag blir aldrig trött på att höra det." Viskade han och slöt ögonen. Han kunde känna Hermiones ögonfransar när hon öppnade ögonen, men blev förvånad när han kände hennes läppar mot sina. Han öppnade försiktigt munnen och kyssen djupnade.  
Den här julen skulle garanterat bli den bästa julen i hans liv.

---

När hon vaknade så upptäckte hon att hon låg i Dracos säng med Dracos arm vilande om hennes midja. Något obekvämt låg vid hennes fötter och hon sparkade för att få bort det, det obekväma försvann. Hon log nöjt och kysste Draco för att få honom att vakna.

"Jag är inte vaken än." Retades han och behöll ögonen stängda. Hon log och trevade med handen bakom sig. När hon hittat sitt halvfulla vattenglas så drog hon bort sitt ansikte från hans, sen hällde hon innehållet över honom och han flämtade bestört till.

"Din förra metod var bättre." Sa han och log lite, Hermione själv gapskrattade.

"Det skulle man ha fått på film!" Skrattade hon.

"Vad är film?" Frågade han nyfiket medan vattnet rann ner för luggen på honom.

"Något jag inte orkar förklara för dig nu." Log hon och kysste honom.

"Den metoden gillar jag bättre." Sa han och log.

"Jag med, men den är inte lika effektiv." Sa hon med ett skratt och han bet henne lite i örat. Plötsligt insåg hon något.

"Du tar på mig!" Utbrast hon förvånat.

"Öh… Ja, får jag inte det eller?" Frågade han förvirrat.

"Jo, men min handduk är borta." Sa hon och kände hur hans hand gled ner från hennes midja och stannade vid hennes ben.

"Jag vet." Sa han och log brett.

"Det var jag som drog bort den." Fortsatte han och hon kände hur hon rodnade.

"Ta det lugnt, jag drog bara bort den, inget annat. Dessutom ligger den vid dina fötter." Sa han med ett flin, det var alltså det den obekväma saken var.

"Vi måste gå upp nu." Sa hon och drog sig ur sängen.

"Nej, varför då? Vad är klockan?" Frågade han och slöt ögonen. Hon vände sig om och tittade på klockan på väggen.

"Halv ett." Sa hon och han öppnade ögonen. Hon ställde sig upp och blev snabbt medveten om hans blick på sin rygg, eller snarare lite längre ner. Men till hennes förvåning försvann den snabbt. Hon tog snabbt upp sina jeans från botten av garderoben och drog dem på sig, linnet behöll hon. Han gick sig sakta upp ur sängen och drog av sig pyjamasbyxorna. Hon försökte att inte titta på medan han rotade i sin väska efter ett par byxor, men ögonen drog sig dit som flugor till socker. Så hon stack händerna i fickorna och betraktade honom medan han letade upp ett par jeans och en vit T-skirt. Han rätade på sig, drog på sig byxorna och T-shirten för att sen möta hennes blick.

"Frukost?" Frågade hon och försökte låta mer oberörd än vad hon var.

"Eller lunch." Flinade han och öppnade dörren för henne. Hon log mot honom och gick före ner till köket.

De hade ätit, pratat, spelat ett spel och tittat på tv ("_Den_ kan prata!") tills hennes föräldrar kom hem klockan tre.

"Nu ska vi klä granen!" Utropade hennes mamma förtjust när de kom in genom dörren. Hon och Draco log mot varandra och följde med in i matsalen där granen stod.

Hennes pappa kom inbärande på en stor låda med texten: _"JULGRANSPYNT"_ på. De började snabbt lassa upp låda efter låda med både julgranskulor och änglar i. Hon tog upp en julgranskula och hängde den på en gren. Draco gjorde samma sak fast hängde sin på en gren högre upp. Hon tog en ny kula och ställde sig på tå och hängde den längst ut, längre nådde hon inte. Hon log brett mot honom och han tog upp en ny kula och skulle precis hänga upp den på en gren längre till höger när kulan hon hade hängt upp ramlade ner. Draco som redan höll i en kula fångade den andra uppifrån med vänster hand (han är högerhänt). Hennes mamma och pappa började applådera och han rodnade, men log brett.

---

"God natt." Viskade han till Hermiones gestallt som låg i sängen på andra sidan rummet, men efter som rummet inte var särskilt stort så var det inte ens två meter som skilde dem åt.

"God natt." Viskade hon tillbaka och vände sig om i sängen. Han slöt ögonen och somnade bums.

Drömmen som han drömt föregående natt spelade upp sig för hans medvetande, och han vaknade med ett ryck men tackochlov utan att skrika. Han tvingade sig att somna om och igen började drömmen om. Han vaknade och somnade om fem gånger sen orkade han inte mer, han hade sett hennes livlösa kropp för många gånger. Tårarna började rinna och det fans ingen chans i världen att stoppa dem. Han snyftade ofrivilligt till. "Draco?" Frågade an orolig röst från andra sidan rummet.

"Är du vaken?" Frågade han och försökte låta normal.

"Draco, gråter du?" Frågade hon förtvivlat och han hörde hur hon satte sig upp. Trots att han visste att hon inte kunde se honom så nickade han. Han såg hennes konturer när hon reste sig ur sin säng och gick över till hans.

"Jag sover hos dig inatt." Viskade hon mjukt och kröp ner under hans täcke.

"Tack." Viskade han och var inte säker på att hon hörde. Hon la armen om honom och drog honom intill sig. Han la huvudet under hennes haka och snyftade till.

"Förlåt." Viskade han och la armen över hennes midja.

När han vaknade nästa morgon så märkte han att han låg på rygg, dessutom hade Hermione lagt sitt ena ben över hans ben och hennes arm över han bara överkropp (han hade inte ens brytt sig om att ta på sig skjortan). Han log lite och vred sig försiktigt om under henne så han låg vänd mot henne. Hennes ben åkte ner och la sig på andra sidan av honom. Han log, la armen om henne och somnade om.

Återigen vaknade han av en väldigt trevligt sak, nämligen att Hermione kysste honom. Innan hon hann dra sig undan så la han handen runt hennes nacke och höll henne kvar.

"God jul." Viskade hon när han släppte taget om hennes nacke.

"God jul." Viskade han och kysste henne på halsen. De klädde på sig och Hermione satte upp sitt hår i en tofs, sen gick de ner till köket där frukosten var dukad och Matts och Helena satt vi bordet.

"God jul!" Sa alla i mun på varandra och de började skratta. De ut frukost och dukade av bordet sen så fixade de lite med julklapparna. Hermione fick två och en halv uggla med packet från Ron Harry och Ginny. Hermione började skratta när han kallade den lilla ugglan för halv och hon berättade att det var Rons och att den hette Piggelin. Efter en kvart förstod han varför.

"Kan vi inte skicka hem honom?" Frågade han högt för att överrösta pipen från ugglan.

"Egentligen ville jag att han skulle vänta på Errol men jag tror att jag ska skicka hem honom lite tidigare."

Kvällen kom snabbt och det blev julklappsutdelning. När alla klappar var utdelade så hade han fått tre paket allt som allt, varav två från Hermione. Han ville att Hermione skulle öppna hans paket sist så det hade han gömt bakom granen. Han började med att öppna det största paketet som han upptäckte var från Hermiones föräldrar. När han fått av pappret så såg han att det var en bok.

_Shannaras ättlingar _stod det på framsidan. Han tittade upp på Matts och Helena Med ett brett leende.

"Tack så mycket, ledsen att jag inte han köpa något till er, men jag visste ju inte att jag skulle komma hit över jul." Ursäktade han sig.

"Det gör inget." Avfärdade de ursäkten och återgick till sina klappar. Han fortsatte med att öppna det större paketet från Hermione och upptäckte till sin förtjusning att det innehöll en stor påse med hjärtformat mugglar godis. När han började öppna det sista paketet så upptäckte han att Hermione iakttog honom. Hon såg lite besviken ut över att inte ha fått något paket av honom än men ändå väldigt spänd på vad han skulle tycka om hennes. Han tog bort det silverfärgade omslagspappret och fann att det dolde en liten ask. Han öppnade försiktigt asken och sprack upp i ett leende när han såg vad den innehöll. En silverring, den var ganska tjock, fem millimeter bred och lite frostad.

"Tack!" Sa han och log brett mot Hermione, hon log tillbaka men var uppenbart besviken över att hon inte fått någon julklapp själv.

"Men Hermione då!" Utbrast Helena när hon såg ringen Draco trädde på ringfingret.

"Mamma, det är ingen sån ring!" Sa Hermione förebrående och rodnade lite. Draco log mot henne och kravlade sen bakom granen för att hämta Hermiones paket. Han räckte fram paketet mot henne och hon sprack upp i ett leende. Hon tittade på den blodröda ros han knutit fast på paketet.

"En evighetens ros, den vissnar inte." Förklarade han och försökte le, men nu var han så nervös så det bara blev en grimas. Hon tog av rosen och la den i sitt knä. Sen lyfte hon av locket från lådan utan att visa för sina föräldrar vad hon fått. Hon tittade chockat från honom till innehållet sen reste hon på sig och gick snabbt ut ur rummet. Matts och Helena tittade förvånat på honom och han försökte spela oberörd. Han misslyckades ganska grovt och tog upp rosen som fallit ner på golvet när Hermione rest sig. De satt under tystnad i några minuter, han med blicken fäst på rosens krona. Efter vad som kändes som flera år så flämtade Helena plötsligt till och han och Matts tittade upp. Hermione stod i dörröppningen och log mot honom, han besvarade glatt leendet och såg granskande på henne. Hon hade släppt ut håret och hade satt på sig sin present. Klänningen var lång och mossgrön och passade perfekt på henne. Den hade smala axelband och en åtsittande midja. Själva modellen var inte helt olik klänningen hon haft på balen, och även denna glittrade, men denna i guld. Hon log igen och satte sig bredvid Draco och nu såg han att hon även hade på sig halsbandet hon fått: ett smaragdgrönt hjärta på en tunn guldkedja. Han log och kysste henne försiktigt.

"Du är så vacker." Viskade han i hennes öra utan att Helena och Matts kunde höra honom, och hon rodnade.

"Du med." Viskade och tyst och nu var det han som rodnade. Matts och Helena tittade intresserat på deras viskande samtal.

"Vad var det där om då?" Frågade Helena med oskyldigt utryck.

"Nyfiken i en strut." Konstaterande Hermione och tittade ner på sin ros.

"Japp, nå vad var det om?" Sa Helena och såg inte längre oskyldig ut. Hermione suckade och himlade med ögonen.

"Vi kanske borde gå och lägga oss, klockan är faktiskt tolv." Sa han Matts och viftade med klockan han fått av Helena.

"Nej älskling, den där går en halvtimme efter." Sa Helena och pekade på klockan i köket som visade på halv ett.

"Jaja, ännu större andledning att krypa till kojs då." Sa han och reste sig upp.

"God natt och god jul allesammans." Sa han och gick ut från köket. Men han stack snabbt in huvudet igen.

"Du, Draco, varför har inte dina föräldrar skickat dig några presenter?" Frågade han och gick in i köket igen. Han tittade på Hermione och han såg paniken i hennes ögon. De visste båda två att det inte gick att ljuga sig ur dethär.

"Öm… Ja, vi har bråkat lite." Erkände han och tittade ner i golvet.

"Men lilla vän, de är ju dina föräldrar, det är ingen andledning att inte skicka dig julklappar!" Utbrast Helena.

"Faktiskt så var det inte ett litet bråk." Sa han och bet sig i läppen.

"Men vad bråkade ni om då, det måste ju ha varit en jätte fajt om de inte ens skickar dig julklappar?" Frågade Matts och gick och satte sig på sin pall igen.

"Pappa! Lite privatliv kan han väll ändå få?" Utbrast Hermione och tittade förebrående på sin pappa.

"Nej, Hermione, de har faktisk rätt att få veta. Och innan jag börjar berätta så vill jag at ni ska veta att jag ger mig av om ni vill det." Sa han och Hermione flämtade till. Matts och Helena tittade orolig på varandra men gav sedan Draco sin fulla uppmärksamhet.

* * *

Oho, skerry... För er som stör er på att jag stavar Matts med två t så kan jag ju säga att det ä rmeningen att det ska stå så. Typ som Yohanna istället för Johanna, fast i det här fallet så är det Mats och Matts... Om ni fattar...? 

Hihi...


	17. Förklaringen

Kap. 17 Förklaringen

"Mina föräldrar är inte botare, utan slavar till Voldemort. Vårat så kallade bråk handlade faktiskt om Hermione. Jag vägrar att gå över till Voldemort och det vill min far straffa mig för. Straffet är döden så länge jag vägrar, men först tänker han plåga mig. Han har redan försökt döda Hermione två gånger under den senaste månaden och han var riktigt nära att lyckas senast. Dessutom är det faktum att jag älskar en smutsskalle ganska pinsamt för honom, så därför är andledningen att döda er och Hermione ännu större." Avslutade han och såg ner i golvet. Han hade talat långsamt och tydligt hela tiden, men nu ångrade han nästan det. Om han hade talat fort och otydligt så kanske de inte hade kunnat uppfatta allt.

"Vad är smutsskalle?" Frågade Helena efter en lång tystnad.

"Det är en mugglarfödd häxa eller trollkarl." Förklarade han utan att möta hennes blick.

"Du förstår säkert att vi måste prata om dethär, Draco?" Sa Matts och han nickade. Matts och Helena reste sig upp.

"Jag vill att du följer med Hermione." Sa Matts och tittade på Hermione. Hon nickade men gav Draco en kyss innan hon reste på sig. Han hörde hur de gick in i vardagsrummet och soffan som knakade när de satte sig.

"Det kan vara farligt att ha honom kvar." Hörde han Matts säga, och tänkte irriterat att de måste ljudisolera det här huset bättre.

"Men pappa!" Hörde han Hermione protestera.

"Hermione, det kan du inte förneka." Hörde han Helenas vänliga röst.

"Vi vet ju faktiskt inte om han talar sanning om att han vägrar ansluta sig." Sa Matts och anklagelsen var som hett slag i magen.

"Lyssna här, han som sitter där inne är Draco Malfoy." Sa hon och gjorde Draco förvirrad, varför berättade hon vad han hette i efternamn?

"Pojken du pratat om?" Sa Helena förvånat.

"Ja." Sa Hermione så tyst att han nästan inte hörde det.

"Hur kan vi då vara säkra på att han har förändrats?" Frågade Matts oroligt.

"Pappa, lyssna här. När ni åkt till mormor, så vaknade han och skrek högt jag sprang in till honom och han grät." Sa Hermione och återigen gjorde hon honom förvånad. Han mindes inte att han hade gråtit.

"Men…" Började Helena men Hermione avbröt.

"Han hade drömt att hans far dödade mig, och jag är säker på att det inte var första gången." Sa hon och han kunde höra att hon inte hade långt till tårar.

"Men Hermione, han kan ha ljugit." Protesterade hennes pappa.

"Idag så vaknade han mitt i natten och han grät igen. Jag vet att han inte vill skada någon av oss." Sa hon och låtsade inte om sin pappas protester.

"Lugna ner dig Hermione, vi tänker inte skicka ut honom, det förstår du väll?" Sa Helena vänligt och han kunde höra att Hermione snyftade till.

"Förlåt, men jag är orolig för honom. Hans föräldrar är inga trevliga människor." Sa Hermione och han tänkte bittert att _det_ var en underdrift. Han kunde höra att någon reste på sig och gick mot köket. Matts kom in i köket.

"Självklart får du stanna pojk, god natt." Log han och lämnade rummet. Plötsligt kunde han höra Helenas röst ifrån vardagsrummet igen.

"Kan jag inte få veta nu? Vad sa han till dig i köket?" Frågade hon nyfiket och han hörde att Hermione gjorde något ljud som lät som en blandning mellan skratt och snyftning.

"Du ger visst aldrig upp, eller hur?" Sa hon och han kunde gissa att Helena skakade på huvudet.

"Han sa att han tyckte att jag var vacker." Sa Hermione tyst och Draco rodnade lite.

"Sov så gott, hjärtat mitt." Sa Helena och det lät som hon kramade Hermione.

"Sov gott mamma." Svarade Hermione och det lät som hon gick tillbaka till sitt rum. Han tittade ner i golvet, och han hörde Helenas steg komma närmre.

"Var rädd om min flicka, Draco." Sa Helena till honom när hon kom in i köket.

"Tack så mycket för att jag får stanna." Sa han och reste på sig. Helena kramade om honom.

"Jag och Matts kan vara dina föräldrar istället." Log hon och släppte taget om honom.

"Tack, men nej tack." Sa han och log mot henne. Helena höjde förvånat på ögonbrynen.

"Då skulle jag och Hermione bli syskon, och syskon får inte älska varandra på det sättet, så…" Förklarade han och hon log mot honom. Han sa god natt och gick upp till Hermione. När han öppnade dörren så såg han att lampan var släckt och att Hermione hade gömt sig under täcket. Han satte sin på sängkanten och gjorde en ansats att dra bort täcket.

"Nej!" Protesterade hon och han tog bort handen.

"Hermione jag vet redan att du gråter." Sa han mjukt och hon drog bort täcket från ansiktet. Hon var väldigt söt även om ögonen var rödkantade, han strök bort en tår från hennes kind.

"Men jag vet inte varför?" Sa han när hon snyftade till.

"Lova att aldrig lämna mig Draco." Sa hon och hickade till.

"Varför skulle jag lämna dig?" Frågade han förvånat.

"Lova." Sa hon bara och ytterligare en tår rann ner för hennes kind.

"Jag lovar Hermione, jag lovar." Sa han och kysste henne.

"Tack." Sa hon och vände på sig i sängen så hon låg med ryggen mot honom. Han log mot hennes rygg och började byta om. Han kände hennes blick i ryggen och tyckte faktiskt att det var ganska roande att hon inte kunde låta bli att titta. Han drog av sig byxorna och tröjan och drog på sig pyjamasbyxorna, tröjan ville han inte ta på sig. Sen kröp han ner under täcket och Hermiones blick försvann. Han hade nästan somnat när han hörde Hermiones röst.

"Titta i ringen." Hennes röst var så sömnig att han nästan trodde att hon pratat i sömnen.

"Varför?" Frågade han men nu hade hon somnat. Han drog försiktigt av sig ringen och tittade inuti. Det dröjde någon minut innan han kunde se något i mörkret, men sen såg han bokstäver inuti ringen. Draco. Stod det på insidan av ringen, han vred på den och fann mer bokstäver. Hermione. Stod det på mottsatta sidan. Han log och satte på sig ringen igen, sen la han sig på sidan och somnade.

När han vaknade morgonen därpå så upp täckte han att Hermione låg och sov på hans arm. Han log mot henne och la andra armen om henne. Hon knorrade lite men slog sen upp ögonen och han kysste henne.

"Jag älskar dig Draco." Mumlade hon och slöt ögonen.

"Jag älskar dig också, Hermione." Viskade han och hon log.

* * *

Hihi, Draco var inte helt körd ändå...

En liten komentar kanske...?


	18. Någon Som Knackar?

Kap. 18 Någon som knackar?

De satt i Dracos säng och läste senare på dagen. Hon hade lagt sitt huvud i hans knä och läste en bok om runskrift, han läste boken som han fått av hennes mamma och pappa. Hon var förvånad över hur snabbt det hade gått för honom, han hade börjat på den idag och var redan på kapitel trettiotvå. Plötsligt kände hon hur något droppade ner på hennes kind och hon slet blicken från sin bok och tittade upp på Draco. Till hennes förvåning rann det tårar från hans kind.

"Men Draco, vad är det?" Utbrast hon förvånat och la handen på hans kind. Han förvånade henne igen genom att börja skratta.

"Förlåt, men Coll dog precis." Sa han och log lite.

"Vem?" Frågade hon förvirrat och tittad på honom.

"Coll, en kille i boken." Sa han och skrattade till. Hon satte sig upp och stödde sig på handen.

"Herregud du håller på att skrämma livet ur mig när du gör sådär!" Utbrast hon irriterat och såg förebrående på honom. Han gjorde en grimas av smärta, knep sen ihop ögonen och rodnade.

"Vad är det nu då?" Frågade hon, förundrad över hans underliga beteende.

"Jaja, förlåt att jag skrämde dig! Men snälla, ta bort din hand!" Kved han med hårt hopknipna ögon. Hon blinkade ett par gånger sen tittade hon förvånat ner på sin hand. Hon hade satt den på en punkt straks under midjan som hon annars aldrig ens skulle tänka på att röra.

"Oj, föråt!" Utbrast hon och rodnade okontrollerat. Hon la sig ner i hans knä igen och la boken över sitt hettande ansikte.

"Gud vilken idiot jag är!" Klagade hon och skakade på huvudet. Han skrattade lite och lyfte sen bort boken från hennes ansikte.

"En mycket söt idiot." Sa han och log mot henne, hon besvarade det med ett snett leende och la sen boken över ansiktet igen. Hon hörde att Draco skrattade åt henne, men hon låg kvar.

När hon tog bort boken från ansiktet och tittade upp på Draco så såg han väldigt nöjd ut.

"Värst vad du se glad ut då?" Sa hon och han log ännu bredare.

"Japp, Coll är inte död." Sa han nöjt. Hon suckade och pussade honom på kinden.

"Kom nu, jag vill ha lunch." Sa hon och ställde sig upp. Han följde skrattande efter och hon tog hans hand.

---

När han och Hermione hade ätit så drog hon med honom ut i snön. Han tog upp lite snö och kramade det till en boll, sen kastade han det i huvudet på Hermione som stod med ryggen mot honom.

"Aj!" Utbrast hon när snöbollen träffade henne.

"Nu du!" Sa hon och kramade en snöboll. Draco började skratta, vilket inte var så smart. För Hermiones snöboll träffade honom i ansiktet och han fick en massa snö i munnen. Han spottade snabbt ut snön och snöbollskriget var igång. Snart var bägge genomblöta och trötta.

"Aj!" Utbrast han när en av Hermiones snöbollar träffade honom i ansiktet så han fick snö i ögonen. Innan han hade hunnit borsta bort snön så hade han Hermione över sig. Han gjorde inget motstånd när hon brottade ner honom.

"Tråkmåns!" Klagade hon när han låg under henne.

"Det där ska du få för!" Sa han och tog tag om hennes handleder. Hon gjorde skrattade motstånd, men han brottade lätt ner henne och snart låg han med henne under sig. "Haha, jag van!" Sa han triumferande och kysste henne.

När de kommit in och klätt av sig ytterkläderna så kom Helena med två handdukar.

"Klä av er alla blöta kläder nu, Matts har tänt en brasa som ni kan värma er vid." Sa hon och räckte dem handdukarna. De gick snabbt upp till Hermiones rum och klädde av sig med ryggen mot varandra. Hermione blev klar före honom och han kände hennes blick i ryggen.

"Nu får du antingen gå ut eller blunda, för jag ska ta av mig de här." Sa han utan att tittade på henne och gjorde en gest mot sina blöta kalsonger.

"Åh, javisst." Sa hon generat och gick ut ur rummet. Han log lite åt hennes val och drog snabbt av sig sina blöta underkläder och knöt handduken om midjan.

"Ah!" Utbrast han när dörren öppnades utan så mycket som en knack.

"Är det någon i det här huset som knackar?" Frågade han irriterat och snodde runt.

"Oj, förlåt Helena, jag blev lite överraskad bara." Ursäktade han sig när han såg vem det var.

"Det är nog jag som ska be om ursäkt. Hejdå!" Sa hon och gick ut ur rummet. Han suckade och böjde sig ner för att rota igenom sin väska. Dörren öppnades igen och Hermione kom in.

"Herre Gud, klä på dig nåt!" Sa hon och slöt snabbt ögonen. Han skrattade lite och smög sen tyst fram till henne (han hade handduken på sig). När han kom fram så gav han henne en snabb kyss och hon öppnade ögonen.

"Förlåt att jag överraskade dig, men när min mamma gick ut härifrån så antog jag att du var klar." Ursäktade hon sig och la armarna om honom. Han kysste henne igen.

"Så nu får nu gå ut så jag kan byta om." Sa han och log mot henne.

"Och om jag inte vill gå ut då?" Frågade hon retsamt, och han suckade.

"Stanna då, men du får blunda." Sa han uppgivet och när hon slutit ögonen klädde han snabbt på sig. Han tog pyjamasen men skippade som vanligt skjortan och la istället handduken över axlarna. Sen smög han återigen tyst fram till Hermione. Han tog snabbt tag runt hennes ben och midja och lyfte upp henne. Hon gav ifrån sig ett förvånat läte och slog upp ögonen.

"Hjälp!" Skrek hon och började sprattla med benen.

"Sluta sprattla annars kanske jag tappar dig!" Protesterade han och hon slutade sprattla. Han bar ut henne till soffan och la försiktigt ner henne, sen satte han sig framför eldstaden där elden sprakade. Han kände hennes blick i ryggen i flera minuter innan hon kom och satte sig i hans knä. Precis när han slog armarna om henne så kom Helena och Matts in i rummet.

"Vi ska åka till din Farmor, och vi kommer tillbaka för än ikväll så ni får äta själva." Sa Matts och snurrade nyckelringen med bilnycklarna på pekfingret.

"Okej, hälsa från mig." Sa Hermione och vinkade. Plötsligt flög nyckeln av Matts finger och flög mot honom och Hermione. Av ren reflex så fångade han den och kastade tillbaka den till Matts.

"Oh, tack!" Sa Matts och fångade nyckeln över huvudet. Sen sa de hejdå och gick ut ur rummet. När ytterdörren smällde igen så reste sig Hermione upp. "Vart ska du?" Frågade han och tittade upp på henne.

"Vänta här jag är snart tillbaka." Sa hon och gick iväg. Han vände tillbaka blicken och tittade in i elden igen.

Hermione kom tillbaka efter någon minut iklädd hans pyjamasskjorta.

"Varför har du den på dig?" Frågade han förvånat.

"Jag hittade inte mitt nattlinne." Sa hon, och han tittade skeptiskt på henne.

"Det ligger på din säng." Sa han och log retsamt mot henne.

"Okej, okej, jag tyckte att den här var mycket skönare när jag provade den. Jag måste väll inte ta av den?" Frågade hon oroligt och tittade på honom med stora ögon.

"Nej då." Sa han och skrattade.

"Bra." Sa hon nöjt och när hon fortsatte in i rummet så såg han att hon släpade sitt täcke bakom sig. Han höjde på ögonbrynen åt henne när hon satte sig i soffan och svepte täcket omkring sig. Han satt framför brasan någon minut till sen satte han sig i den ände av soffa som inte Hermione satt i. Han satt och stirrade in i väggen några minuter med Hermiones blick på sig. Sen kom hon och satte sig bredvid honom. Han la armen om henne och kysste henne mjukt. Hon drog bort handduken som han använt som någon slags filt förut och la sitt täcke över honom. Han rätade ut benen och la sig ner och Hermione följde hans exempel. Soffan var inte så bred så de fick ligga tätt, men det gjorde honom inget.

"Jag älskar dig." Viskade han i hennes öra, men hon hade redan somnat.

Han drömde många drömmar den natten, alla slutade med Hermiones död. Men vaknade gjorde han inte för än han ströp henne själv och hennes blod rann ut på hans händer. Han slog flämtande upp ögonen och fick se Hermiones ansikte alldeles intill sitt eget. Han drog sig sakta undan och klev upp utan att väcka henne. Han gick upp till hennes rum och la sig i sin egen kalla säng. Ett ögonblick funderade han på att gå ner till Hermione, men tanken flydde snabbt han huvud. Han var för rädd att skada henne.

* * *

Det var kapitel... Öh vilket var det nu då? Jaja, det vet ni väll själva. Bara så ni vet så kommer jag börja lägga ut varannan dag från och med förra kapitlet... 

Men jag tycker fortfarande att få komentarer är väldigt kul...


	19. Hermiones Grav

Kap. 19 Hermiones grav

Natt efter natt upprepade det sig, han somnade med Hermione vid sin sida. Vaknade under natten och var för rädd att skada henne för att kunna ligga kvar. På den sjunde natten var han för uppskrämd för att kunna somna om, så han gick ner till köket. Han satte armbågarna i bordet och stödde tungt huvudet i händerna. Han försökte hindra tårarna från att rinna, men bilden från hans dröm när han satt med Hermiones blod på sina händer dök upp framför hans medvetande, så han kunde inte hindra dem. Plötsligt hörde han steg och han blev genast på helspänn, Helena steg in i köket och han slappnade av. Generat blev han medveten om sina tårar när en droppade ner på hans hand.

"Hej, Draco." Hälsade hon vänligt och slog sig ner på stolen mittemot honom.

"Hej." Sa han med skrovlig röst och tittade upp på henne.

"Jag förstår att du är orolig, det är jag också, men du får inte skuta Hermione ifrån dig för det." Sa hon och tittade vänligt på honom.

"Vaddå skuta ifrån?" Frågade han tyst och tittade upp på henne.

"Du har knappt pratat med henne på hela veckan, det gör Hermione orolig." Sa hon vänligt och han tänkte över hennes ord, hon hade rätt.

"Tack så mycket, Helena, jag ska tänka på det." Sa han och reste sig upp. Han kom till dörren innan Helena började prata igen.

"_Jag_ vet att du älskar Hermione, se till att hon också får veta det." Sa hon vänligt och han tittade på henne. Hon blinkade vänligt åt honom.

Han gick upp till Hermiones rum igen och kröp ner bredvid Hermione igen. Han låg där i säkert en halvtimme innan han gick upp igen. Han var fortfarande för rädd att skada henne för att kunna sova i samma säng.

När Hermione väckte honom den morgonen så insåg han att han knappt tagit i henne den senaste veckan. Han lyfte huvudet för att kyssa henne men till hans bestörtning så vände hon bort ansiktet.

"Hermione jag…" Började han men hon avbröt.

"Det är frukost." Sa hon och gick ut ur rummet. Det kändes som magen frös till is för honom. Han klädde på sig och gick ner till frukosten. När han klev in i rummet så gick Hermione snabbt ut. Han tittade på Matts och Helena som utbytte bekymrade blickar.

"Ursäkta." Sa han efter någon sekund och rusade efter Hermione som redan var uppe på rummet. När han kom in så stod hon med ryggen mot honom och vek ihop sitt nattlinne. Han stod och betraktade henne utan att kunna komma på något att säga.

"Hermione, jag älskar dig." Fick han tillslut fram och av någon andledning fick han en klump i halsen när han pratade.

"Jag är inte dum Draco." Sa hon, fortfarande med ryggen mot honom.

"Nej, men jag är. Jag är så korkad att det inte finns ord för det. Och dessutom är jag rädd, och att vara både rädd och korkad är ingen bra kombination." Sa han och rösten bar inte riktigt hela vägen.

"Jag sa ju att jag inte är dum, jag förstår att du inte tycker om mig." Sa hon och vände sig om, en tår rann ner för hennes kind.

"Du är dum om du tror att jag inte älskar dig längre." Sa han och fick bita ihop käkarna hårt för att hindra tårarna. Hermiones uppsyn mörknade.

"Jag förstår tecken Draco, varje natt jag kom till dig så gick du. Varje gång jag försökte prata med dig så försvann du." Sa hon och lät både arg och ledsen. Han drog ett djupt skälvande andetag vid anklagelsen, men han visste att den var sann, i alla fall till viss del.

"Varje natt så drömde jag om dig, Hermione, om och om igen såg jag dig dö, men jag kunde inte vakna för än jag mördade dig själv. Jag ströp dig. Jag var rädd att skada dig, därför gick jag." Förklarade han långsamt och hon höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Du sov, vad skulle du kunnat göra?" Frågade hon kallt.

"Inget så klart! Jag sa ju att jag var korkad och rädd! I mina drömmar så låg du där, jag hade händerna om din hals och ju mer jag försökte få bort dem ju hårade höll dem. Du bleknade under mig, du försvann och det var mitt fel. Jag lovar det är ingen känsla du vill känna." Sa han, såg ner i golvet och skakade på huvudet. Tårarna brände bakom ögonlocken och han kämpade för att hålla undan dem.

"Jag lovar." Sa han tyst och skakade på huvudet igen.

"Förlåt." Sa han sen, vände sig om och gick ut ur rummet. Han gick ut genom dörren utan att sätta på sig sina skor. Snön var kall mot hans bara fötter, men på något konstigt vis så kändes det skönt. Han böjde sig ner och tog upp lite snö i handen, den smälte snabbt och rann mellan hans fingrar. Han knöt handen och la huvud bakåt. Allt han gjorde för att skydda henne tycktes slå tillbaka och skada henne istället. _Varför skadar jag bara den jag älskar?_ En tår rann ner för hans kind, men innan den lämnade honom så frös vägen den tagit ner. Av allt som lämnade honom fans det spår. Han försökte svälja ner klumpen i halsen men den kom tillbaka upp igen. Och det han inte ville ha kom tillbaka. Han hoppade till när någon la sin han på hans axel. Men han vågade inte vända sig om. Handen vilade länge på hans axel, men tillslut försvann den.

"Du tittar inte ens på mig." Sa Hermione sårat och när han vände sig om så såg han att hon skakade på huvudet. Vid de orden så kändes det som hela världen rasade inom honom, benen bar inte så han sjönk ihop i snön. Han skakade på huvudet och tittade upp på henne.

"Hermione vet du att jag älskar dig?" Frågade han och ytterligare en tår letade sig ut från hans öga och ner för hans kind där den frös till is. Hon mötte hans blick, länge tittade hon på honom sen nickade hon långsamt. Hon räckte fram sin hand och lät henne hjälpa honom upp. När han stod upprätt så kramade hon om honom.

"Tack." Viskade Hermione i hans öra. Han sköt henne ifrån sig och log snett.

"Förlåt." Sa han, och hon höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Det har du redan sagt." Fnissade hon och lutade sig fram mot honom, men Draco som precis hade fått syn på något sköt henne ifrån sig. Hon såg nästan lite sårat på honom.

"Nej du, vi har fått publik." Sa han och pekade diskret mot huset där både Helena och Matts stod i fönstret och betraktade dem. Hermione tittade snabbt bort mot fönstret där de stod och vände sen tillbaka huvudet och höjde retsamt på ett ögonbryn.

"De får skylla sig själva." Sa hon och utan minsta förvarning fastade hon sig över honom. Han landade mjukt i snön, men han fick en hel del snö i ansiktet. Skrattande försökte han torka bort det, men Hermione höll fast hans händer.

"Du det är kallt här va!" Sa han och försökte blåsa bort snön ur ansiktet. Hon borstade omilt bort snön ur hans ansikte.

"Öj du, det där var min näsa!" Protesterade han när det kändes som om hon försökte borsta bort hans näsa. Hon skrattade lite, sen tog hon bort handen så att han kunde öppna ögonen. Hon log ett brett leende sen kysste hon honom. Han log mot hennes läppar när hennes hand la sig om hans nacke. Han la armarna om hennes midja och hon drog sig undan.

"Tur med snö högen." Fnissade han och pekade med tummen på den lilla snö hög som precis skymde dem från Matts och Helenas blickar. Hermione fnissade och satte sig på knä bredvid hans ben. Hon räckte honom handen och erbjöd sig att hjälpa honom upp. Han tog handen och drog ner henne igen.

"Kan man få en till?" Frågade han oskyldigt och log brett mot henne.

"Jag trodde du frös?" Sa hon retsamt men log brett.

"Inte nu längre." Log han.

---

"Har ni några planer för kvällen?" Frågade hennes mamma oskyldigt när de satt vid matbordet och åt kvällsmat.

"Nej det tror jag inte, hurså?" Frågade hon och höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Jo, jag kom att tänka på den där kullen du brukade åka pulka på när du var mindre. Du kunde ju visa Draco den." Förklarade hon och peka på Draco som satt bredvid Hermione. Innan hon hann svara något så klev Draco in i samtalet.

"Det vill jag gärna. Men vad är en bulka?" Frågade han och såg så förvirrad ut att hon inte kunde hålla sig för skratt.

"Pulka, Draco, _Pulka."_ Sa hon skrattandes, men långsamt och tydligt. Han såg fortfarande lika förvirrad ut.

"Det är en mugglar leksak." Förklarade hon och han såg lite mindre förvirrad ut.

"Hermione kan visa dig sen." Sa hennes mamma vänligt. Hon höjde lite på ögonbrynen och åt upp den sista gaffeln med spagetti. Hon la ner besticken på tallriken och tittade på Draco, som redan var klar.

"Kan vi gå nu?" Frågade han och hon kunde inte låta bli att le åt nyfikenheten i hans röst.

"Visst, tack för maten mamma." Sa hon och reste på sig.

"Är det där en pulka?" Frågade Draco när hon drog ut den blå pulkan från en hög med gammalt skräp.

"Japp." Svarade hon glatt och skakade på den så lite damm ramla ur. De gick ut ur källarn och satte kurs mot pulka backen.

När de gått en bit frågade Draco: "Hur långt bort är det?" Hon vände sig om och tittade på honom.

"Det är bara typ hundra meter kvar." Svarade hon med en axelryckning.

"Okej." Sa han, gick fram de få metrar som skilde dem åt, drog av både hennes och sin egen vante och stack sin hand i hennes. Hon tittade förvånat från deras nu sammanflätade händer till Dracos ansikte. Hon log och skakade lite på huvudet åt honom, men höll kvar handen.

"Nu är vi framme!" Sa hon när kullen kom inom synhåll.

"Den var inte stor!" Utbrast Draco förvånat och betraktade kullen. Det var den verkligen inte, stor alltså, inte ens en halv meter högre än Hagrid.

"Jag mins den större, men det är nog bara för att jag är mycket större nu." Sa hon eftertänksamt och la huvudet på sned. Han skrattade lite åt henne, men skrattet dog snart bort. Plötslig hördes små steg bakom dem och båda snodde runt och drog trollstavarna. Det var en liten tjej som var på väg mot dem i en för stor overall, så det såg mer ut som en liten röd boll en än människa. Hon såg inte ut att vara gammal, inte mer än högst sex år.

"Vajföj vevaj ni med pinnaj?" Frågade hon när hon var framför dem, uppenbarligen så kunde hon inte säga "r". Med ett litet ryck så fick hon den röda pulkan hon drog bakom sig att åka fram och träffa Draco på smalbenet. Hermione och den lilla flickan skrattade lite åt Draco, sen vände sig Hermione tillbaka mot den lilla flickan.

"Varför är du här ensam?" Frågade hon vänligt och satte sig på huk framför henne.

"Mojmoj äj i huset däj bojta." Sa hon och pekade bort mot ett hus på andra sidan gatan. Hermione lyfte blicken och tittade bort mot huset som flickan hade pekat på. Mycket riktigt så stod det en tant i fönstret, hon var faktiskt inte helt olik den tjocka damen, lite gråare hår bara.

"Vad heter du?" Frågade hon och vände sig tillbaka mot den lilla flickan.

"Jebecka. Kan du putta?" Frågade hon sen och vände sig mot Draco.

"Va?" Sa han förvirrat och ryckte till, uppenbarligen hade han inte hört ett ord av deras samtal.

"Putta, jag vill åka pulka." Sa hon långsamt och tydligt. Draco ryckte på axlarna.

"Visst." Sa han och lät Rebeckas vantklädda hand ta hans.

Hermione såg roat på när hon bestämt drog upp honom för den lilla kullen. Han vände sig om och mimade: "Hjälp!" Till henne men hon bara skrattade. När de kom upp på kullen kunde hon inte längre höra vad de sa. Men tydligen så hade Rebecka nyss övertalat Draco att han också skulle åka, för han satte sig lydigt i den blå pulkan. Rebecka satte sig helt ogenerat i hans knä.

"Putta!" Skrek hon och Draco sköt ifrån.

"Weee!" Tjöt hon förtjust när de ganska snabbt åkte ner för backen. De stannade bara några meter till höger om henne och hon gick dit.

"Var det kul?" Frågade hon med ett brett leende och tittade på Draco som såg lika förtjust ut som Rebecka.

"Ja!" Skrattade han och reste sig upp efter Rebecka.

"Rebecka det är pannkakor!" Ropade Rebeckas mormor från hennes hus.

"Kommej mojmoj!" Skrek Rebecka tillbaka, sen vände hon sig till dem igen.

"Vad hetej ni?" Frågade hon och la huvudet på sned.

"Jag är Draco, och det där är Hermione." Sa Draco och kysste henne.

"Hejmione och Djaco… Vilka konstiga namn." Sa hon förundrat och la huvudet åt andra hållet.

"Nu måste jag gå, hej då!" Sa hon och sprang bort till sitt hus.

---

"Titta, det var där jag begravde min katt." Sa Hermione plötsligt och pekade på ett ställe strax under en björk. Han böjde sig ner och borstade bort lite snö från trädet. _HeRmioNes gRav._

_HÄr vILaR kATTen tuSseN_.

Läste han på trädet och log lite åt blandningen av bokstäver. Han vred på huvudet och tittade på Hermione, hon stod och tittade upp mot den mörka himlen.

"Kom nu så går vi hem." Sa han mjukt och tog hennes hand.

De gick upp till Hermiones rum och han satte sig på hennes säng. Sängen knarrade lite när han satte sig, han la huvudet bakåt och slöt ögonen. "Är du trött?" Frågade Hermione, han slog upp ögonen och nickade.

"Jag med." Gäspade hon och sträckte på sig. Han ställde sig upp och drog av sig tröjan, rotade reda på sina pyjamasbyxor och drog av sin sina jeans. Han fick snabbt på sig sina pyjamasbyxor och kröp ner i Hermiones säng.

"Öj, du! Det där är min säng." Protesterade hon och gick fram till sängkanten.

"Jag måste ju återgällda dig på något sätt." Log han och körde ner näsan i kudden. Han hörde Hermione skratta och börja byta om. Efter bara några sekunder så kröp hon ner bredvid honom.

"Hej." Viskade hon i hans öra och han skrattade lite.

"Hej och god natt." Log han och la sig på sidan vänd från henne. Hermione la armen om honom bakifrån och kysste honom på axeln, och det dröjde inte lång tid innan han somnade.

Han drömde flera mardrömmar den natten men tvingade sig själv att både ligga kvar och somna varje gång han vaknade.

När han tillslut slog upp ögonen på morgonen så upptäckte han att Hermione satt på hans säng med armarna om knäna och betraktade honom.

"God morgon." Sa han och log mot henne. Hon log lite snett mot honom och stack ut benen ur nattlinnet. Då såg hen ett blåmärke stort som hans knutna hand på hennes vänstra smalben.

"Hermione vad har hänt med ditt ben?!" Frågade han och for upp ur sängen.

"Öh, jag halka igår." Sa hon, men det syntes att hon ljög.

"Hermione, ljug inte för mig." Bad han och satte sig på knä framför hennes ben. När han rörde vid märket så flämtade hon till och bet sig i läppen.

"Hermione vad har hänt?" Frågade han igen och hon log ett snett leende, som var mer lik en grimas .

"Du drömde inatt igen va?" Frågade hon och han tittade förvirrat på henne.

"Ja, Hurs…" Började han men avbröt sig själv.

"Gjorde jag det där!?" Frågade han förtvivlat och tittade på det blålila märket.

"Draco, Draco lugna ner dig, det gjorde knappt ont du bara vred dig lite." Sa hon snabbt och la en hand på hans axel.

"Hermione." Sa han varnande och strök försiktigt med tummen över märket, och hon flämtade till.

"Okej, okej, det gjorde väll lite ont då. Men du sov ju, du kan ju inte hjälpa att du råkade sparka mig i sömnen!" Erkände hon och tittade bönande på honom.

"Nej det kan jag inte hjälpa, det är just därför jag inte kan sova bredvid dig." Sa han och undersökte blåmärket lite närmre. "Jag måste ha sparkat hårt." Muttrade han för sig själv.

"Men Draco…" Började Hermione protestera, men han avbröt henne.

"Har du några fler blåmärken?" Frågade han och tittade upp på henne igen.

"Nej." Sa hon tvärt och han suckade.

"Kom igen Hermione, annars tar jag reda på det själv!" Hotade han, men när han insåg vad han hade sagt så rodnade han lite, men höll fast vid sina ord. Hon blängde surt på honom i några sekunder, sen drog hon upp nattlinnet lite till. Det var ett lilagrönt blåmärke som prydde övre delen av hennes högra lår, men tackochlov så var det inte lika stort som det på hennes smalben.

"Tittat klart?" Frågade hon, och han kunde inte låta bli att tycka att hon lät bitter. Han nickade och hon drog ner nattlinnet igen, men innan han hann säga något så drog hon ner ringningen en ganska bra bit och visade ännu ett blåmärke som tillhälften doldes av hennes bh.

"Det gjorde faktisk ganska ont." Medgav hon och rynkade på näsan, sen släppte hon tröjan och lät den åka upp igen. Hon reste sig upp drog på sig ett par byxor, drog av sig nattlinnet och vände ryggen åt honom.

"Där har du ett till." Konstaterade hon helt i onödan, för det gick inte att missa. Det var säkert lika stort som hans handflata och nästan helt lila.

"Hur gjorde jag det där?" Frågade han misstroget och kom upp på fötter igen. "Jag vet faktiskt inte riktigt." Sa hon och ryckte på axlarna, han gick fram till henne och la armarna om henne bakifrån.

"Förlåt." Viskade han och bet sig i läppen.

"Det gör inget, Draco." Sa hon, vände sig om och log ett snett leende.

"Men varför sa du inget?" Frågade han och kysste henne.

"För att jag visste att du aldrig skulle låta mig sova bredvid dig igen." Sa hon och han tittade förebrående på henne.

"Jag är bara rädd om dig." Sa han och tog hennes hand.

"Och egoistisk." Sa hon och blinkade mot honom.

"Hermione…" Började han, men hon avbröt honom.

"Om du inte sover bredvid mig så går jag till dig under natten." Sa hon envist.

"Nu är det du som är egoistisk." Konstaterade han och höjde på att ögonbryn.

"Om det innebär att jag får sova bredvid dig så tänker jag vara egoistisk hela mitt liv." Sa hon och la huvudet på sned. Han fnissade och böjde sig fram för att kyssa henne, men hon vek undan.

"Lova att sova bredvid mig. _Hela_ natten." Sa hon och tittade allvarligt på honom.

"Hermione…" Började han men hon avbröt honom.

"Lova." Upprepade hon.

"Åh, okej." Suckade han och hon kysste honom på kinden.

"Tack!" Log hon och kysste honom. Han skrattade lite åt hennes uppförande och skakade på huvudet medan hon drog på sig ett rött linne och trädde ett skärp i byxorna.

"Vad letar du efter?" Frågade han när hon började rota i garderoben efter något klädesplagg.

"Min vita tröja, den borde… Åh, här är den!" Utropade hon och drog fram en vit tröja med blixtlås framtill och en huva (som naturligtvis inte satt fram).

"Ska vi gå ner?" Frågade hon och knyckte på huvudet mot dörren medan hon stack händerna i fickorna.

"Såhär?" Frågade han och gjorde en gest mot sin bara överkropp. "Varför inte? Mamma och Pappa är inte hemma." Sa hon och ryckte på axlarna.

"Okej, jag ska bara dra på mig den här." Sa han och tog upp sin pyjamasskjorta. Han trädde på sig den och började knäppa knapparna. När han knäppt fem av sju knappar så upptäckte han att han knäppt fel och var tvungen att knäppa upp alltihopa. Han suckade djupt och Hermione skrattade lite åt honom. Han tittade upp och släppte ner axlarna som han omedvetet hade hållit uppe. Hon log ett brett leende som även nådde hennes ögon, det glittrade oskyldigt i dem när hon kämpade med sina ansiktsmuskler.

"Vet du att du är väldigt söt?" Frågade hon och hjälpte honom att knäppa upp knapparna.

"Jag tänkte precis fråga det samma." Fnissade han och log brett när hon fick upp den sista knappen.

"Tack." Log hon och kysste honom. Han struntade i att knäppa alla knappar och knäppte en på mitten istället. Sen gick de ner för att äta frukost.

"Draco?" Sa Hermione precis när han tog en tugga av sin smörgås.

"Mhm?" Svarade han med munnen full av bröd. Hermione fnissade lite men blev snabbt alvarlig igen.

"Jo jag bara undrar… inte för att jag har något att göra med det men…" Sa hon lite tveksamt.

"Vad?" Frågade han och svalde sin tugga.

"Jo, jag undrar bara vem, som var din första kyss?" Frågade hon och var nu nästan lika röd som tomaten på hennes macka.

"Urk, påminn mig inte!" Utbrast han när en bild av Pansy (mer lik en ovanligt ful padda) dök upp för hans medvetande. Hermione fnissade lite.

"Så hemskt kan det väll inte ha varit?" Frågade hon, men såg ut som om hon hoppades att det hade varit precis så hemskt.

"Nej det var det inte." Medgav han, leendet på Hermiones läppar försvann och hon sjönk ihop.

"Det var värre! Hon hade precis ätit en macka med illaluktande ost och vitlökssalami, dessutom var hon alldeles slemmig och jag var inte med på det! Och sen så… Urs!" Sa han med en rysning och la ner sin smörgås, han hade förlorat aptiten.

"Okej, vem var det då?" Frågade hon nyfiket.

"Om jag säger att det var du?" Frågade han, mest för att retas.

"Då säger jag att du ljuger, för jag äter inte salami." Svarade hon enkelt, men han kunde se att hon var orolig.

"Nej då det var inte du, det var… kallade du henne Get, eller vad var det?" Frågade han och rynkade på ögonbrynen medan han försökte minnas.

"Menar du Parkinson så var det kossa." Fnissade hon och med en ny rysning så svarade han med en nick.

"Gud vad jag tycker synd om dig." Fnissade hon, men i hennes ögon fanns både medkänsla och avsmak.

"Jag med, men jag har ju dig nu." Sa han och ryckte på axlarna.

"Duger jag då?" Frågade hon och med ett litet leende så lutade hon sig fram mot honom (de satt mittemot varandra), men leendet nådde inte riktigt fram till ögonen.

"Alltid." Sa han och kysste henne.

---

De hade gått upp och lagt sig igen efter att Draco fått syn på klockan i köket ("Tjugo i åtta!") och bestämt hävdat att han var tvungen att sova _minst_ en timme till. Hon hade faktiskt inte en aning om vart hennes föräldrar kunde tänkas ha tagit vägen vid den tiden på morgonen, men hemma var de inte i alla fall. Hon hade snott Dracos pyjamasskjorta och låg nu med den och underkläderna på sig bredvid honom. Hon strök försiktigt bort en hårslinga från hans ansikte och han log lite. Plötsligt kände hon något komma krypande upp för hennes ben och hon stelnade till. Uppenbarligen så kände Draco det för hanns leende blev bredare. När "något" lyfte på kanten till hennes (Dracos) pyjamasskjorta så både rodnade hon och pustade ut när hon insåg att det måste vara Dracos hand. Dracos hand letade sig upp för hennes midja och stannade vid hennes revben som han började smeka fram och tillbaka med tummen. Hon suckade nöjt och kröp lite närmre honom, då kände hon något, som satt straks under Dracos midja, mot sitt ben som fick henne att önska att hon inte gjort det.

"Öh… Draco…" Började hon utan att riktigt veta hur hon skulle fortsätta.

"Jag vet, förlåt." Kved han, och utan att ens öppna ögonen kunde hon förstå att han var röd som en överkokt kräfta (nu blev jag osäker på om de är röda?) i ansiktet. Han drog ut sin hand från hennes pyjamas och la sig på rygg. Hon öppnad försiktigt ögonen och mycket riktigt var han väldigt röd i ansiktet, själv var hon väll inte helt ogenerad heller. Efter några sekunder öppnade även Draco ena ögat och tittade försiktigt på henne, som om han väntade sig ett raseriutbrott eller något. Hon log lite nervöst mot honom och han började fnissa, och efter några få sekunder hade inte hon heller svårt att se det komiska i situationen. Efter ytterliggare några sekunder så hade bägge två väldigt stora problem med att sluta fnissa.

"Förlåt." Sa han när de slutat fnissa, och kysste henne.

"Och om jag inte förlåter dig då?" Retades hon och Draco rodnade lite till, förmodligen för att han tänkte på vad hon skulle förlåta honom för.

"Då får du väll putta ur mig ur sängen då?" Föreslog han och ryckte på axlarna.

"Fresta mig inte." Sa hon allvarligt, men det kändes som allvaret inte riktigt nådde ögonen. Och det såg inte ut som om Draco tog det på allt för stort allvar heller, för han slöt ögonen och vände sig mot henne igen. Hon följde hans exempel och slöt ögonen, men det kändes som om något fattades.

"Draco, kan inte du pilla sådär som du gjorde förut med handen?" Mumlade hon och inte många sekunder efteråt så vilade hans hand vid hennes revben. Hon kröp lite tveksamt närmre honom och nu var det tackochlov inga olydiga och pinsamma kroppsdelar i vägen. Hon suckade nöjt och la armen om honom, han pussade henne i pannan och hans tumme började smeka över hennes revben igen.

* * *

Ok, det var det längsta kapitlet hittills tror jag. Är ledsen om det blir lite långtråkigt, men Hermione och Draco har väll också rätt att vara lyckliga? Ett kap till blir det, sen återvänder de till Hogwarts... Och där hände det grejer kan jag lova:O 

Snälla en liten en iaf? Fast de långa är roligare... ;D


	20. Tillbaka Till Perong 9 34

Kap. 20 Tillbaka till Perrong 9¾

"Hej då Helena, Hej då Matts." Sa han och gav de båda en varsin kram.

"Hej då Draco, var rädd om Hermione. Och Dig." Svarade Helena och Kramade tillbaka.

"Ha det så trevligt pojk, det var kul att du kom." Sa Matts och la ena armen om honom.

"Det var trevligt att få komma." Svarade han och log ett brett leende när Hermione kramade dem.

"Kom gärna tillbaka till sommarn." Sa Helena vänligt och blinkade med ena ögat åt Hermione.

"Om jag lever så länge." Skojade han, men de andra tre såg inte roade ut.

"Säg inte så, Draco." Suckade Hermione och tittade oroligt på honom.

"Lugna dig, jag bara skojade." Sa han och höjde lite på ögonbrynen. Helena, Matts och Hermione suckade i kör och han blev tvungen att skratta lite.

"Kom igen nu annars, missar ni tåget." Sa Matts och sjasade iväg dem.

När de var utom hör håll så viskade han i Hermiones öra: "Jag kommer att sakna dig när vi börjar skolan igen." Hon rodnande lite men log mot honom.

"Jag försvinner ju inte för alltid eller något sånt." Sa hon vänligt och såg sen eftertänksam ut ett tag.

"Jag skulle kunna göra håret blont igen om… om... ja, fast bara om _du_ vill förstås…?" Avslutade hon och såg ut att vara lite generad. Han stannade eftersom de nu var ganska nära perrongen och blinkade oförstående.

"Vaddå? Nu fattar jag inte ett ord, jag vill inte att du ska byta hårfärg. Du är jätte söt i allt, men jag vill ha dig precis som du är." Sa han, fortfarande lite borta så han insåg inte att han precis sagt något som normalt skulle få både honom och henne att rodna. Det gjorde däremot Hermione och rodnade djupt.

"Jag menade inte så, jag har inte häller några planer på att byta hårfärg permanent. Men jag tänkte att eftersom ingen känner igen mig i blont, utom Ginny och Harry och det gör ju knappast något, och jag gick på balen med dig så, så skulle jag kunna byta. Ja typ du vet bara över dan såhär… Typ på- på…" Började hon, men avbröt sig.

"Men snälla Hermione vi har varit ihop i snart en…" Började han, men också han avbröt sig.

"Jag menar alltså… Vi _är_ väll ihop va?" Frågade han nervöst, och kikade oroligt upp genom luggen som nu hade blivit så lång så den utan problem kunde täcka ögonen.

"Om du vill." Sa hon och log lite nervöst. Han nickade ivrigt och kände sig lite som ett barn som blev tillfrågat om han ville ha glass. Bägge rodnade och det blev en ganska pinsam tystnad.

"Öh, vad var det du tänkte säga förut?" Frågade han tillslut.

"Jo, på… på alla hjärtans dag så brukar det ju vara en Hogsmed utflykt… så jag tänkte…" Men hon avbröt sig igen.

"Om vi kunde gå på den?" Frågade han hoppfullt och hon nickade ivrigt.

"Gärna." Svarade han och kysste henne.

"Draco." Sa hon förebrående när han släppte henne, men log ett brett leende.

"Vad?" Frågade han retsamt, trots att han nog hade en aning om vad hon pratade om.

"Vi är väldigt nära perrongen, någon kan se oss." Fnittrade hon men lyckades på något konstigt sätt se allvarlig ut.

"Just nu önskar jag faktiskt Malfoy död." Sa han och suckade tungt. Hermione såg milt förvånat på honom, men höjde ändå ett ogillande ögonbryn.

"Det är inte snällt att önska någon död, och kallar du inte din pappa för typ 'far' eller nåt?" Frågade hon och han kunde inte låta bli att le lite.

"Din pappa har blivit mer pappa för mig än vad Malfoy någonsin var, bortsätt från den biologiska delen då. Så därför känns det konstigt att kalla honom 'far' igen." Förklarade han enkelt och ryckte på axlarna.

"Men det går väll över när jag kommer till Hogwarts igen." Sa han nästan lite dystert. Hermione la huvudet på sned och betraktade honom noga.

"Lova att aldrig gå över." Sa hon och tittade bedjande på honom.

"Så länge du finns hos mig." Svarade han och slog armarna om henne.

"Alltid." Viskade hon och han släppet henne försiktigt.

"Nu måste vi gå till tåget annars kommer vi aldrig till Hogwarts." Sa han och viftade med handen åt henne för att hon skulle gå i förväg. Hon vinkade åt honom och gick sen i riktning mot perrongen. Men efter bara några meter så vände hon sig om igen, hon la huvudet på sned och gav honom en slängkyss. Han log brett och besvarade gesten, men hon hade redan vänt sig om.

* * *

Så, kort och händelselöst kapitel, men ändå mycket nödvändigt. Om det är någon som funderade över det så när hon säger gå över så menar hon alltså till Voldemort.

Och jag vill som vanligt jätte gärna... Eller nej, det kanske jag inte vill eftersom kapitlet var så tråkigt, men det är väldigt kul att höra av er! Om ni hör av er...


	21. I Det Oanvända Klassrummet

Kap. 21 I det oanvända klassrummet på fjärde våningen

Hermione slängde en blick på klockan igen och stampade otåligt med foten i golvet i väntan på Draco. Det var inte långt ifrån alla hjärtans dag och de hade bestämt att de skulle mötas i det oanvända klassrummet på fjärde våningen. Plötsligt bröts tystnaden av Peeves gälla kackel.

"Ååh, lilla Blondie äääälskar lilla Parkinson!" Tjöt han och man kunde höra springande steg, ett högt splach och Peeves Kacklande skratt. Hon fick lite panik när hon insåg att Peeves och den springande personen var på väg mot hennes dörr. Hermione såg sig snabbt om och såg ett möjligt gömställe i ett stort tomt skåp (typ ett sånt som i Narnia, fast utan en massa pälsar och hemlig ingång till en annan värld). Hon skyndade dit, slog upp dörren och hoppade in i det. Dörrarna till skåpet slogs igen samtidigt som dörren till klassrummet slogs upp med ett BRAK! Hon bet sig nervöst i läppen och hoppades innerligt att Peeves inte skulle få för sig att sväva in i skåpet.

"Peeves din eländiga lilla råtta, jag gillar inte Pansy!" Hörde hon Dracos röst utifrån.

"Hoho, försök inte med Peeves Blondie! För Peeves är smart, och har ögon han kan se med!" Kacklade Peeves, och Hermione kunde inte låta bli att känna sig lite nyfiken.

"För hundrade gången Peeves; jag kysste henne INTE!" Gormade Draco utifrån, men tackochlov så visste hon att alla klassrum var förtrollade så inget ljud lämnade dem så länge inte dörren var öppen. Något hon lärt sig ur Hogwrts Historia. Hon svalde nervöst och väntade spänt på Peeves svar.

"Hohoho, Peeves sa ju att han hade ögon att se med, och han såg er! Han såg er i korridoren där ni stod och slingrade er." Sa Peeves överlägset och sekunden senare hördes det groteska, smackande läten (från Peeves) som uppenbarligen skulle föreställa kyssar. Hon satte sig tyst ner i skåpet och försökte intala sig själv att det bara var Peeves, att det vara var Peeves som hade hittat på en dum lögn.

"Peeves om du nu har ögon och faktiskt… asså du måste ju ha sett… Åh! Varför följde du ens efter mig?!" Utbrast Draco irriterat på andra sidan dörren. Peeves skrattade bara ett högt kacklande skratt och av det svischande ljudet att döma så hade han börjat flyga runt i cirklar. Ljudet dog sakta bort och ett hasande tätt följd av en dov duns skvallrade om at Draco hade satt sig ner. Hon väntade tills hon var alldeles säker på att det bara var Draco där inne innan hon öppnade skåpsdörren. Den gled tyst upp utan att knarra. Draco satt i motsatta hörnet med bägge händer för ansiktet och verkade inte ha lagt märke till henne. Hon gick tyst fram mot honom men han tittade upp innan hon hann fram.

"Hej." Sa han med ett snett leende, men verkade inte så där överdrivet glad. Hon svalde ner klumpen av oro i halsen och försökte le tillbaka, men leendet blev lika snett som Dracos.

"Vad var det du och Peeves tjafsade om?" Frågade hon när klumpen i halsen tillslut lät sig pressas ner.

"Pansy kastade sig över mig i korridoren när jag var på väg hit." Svarade han enkelt.

"Vaddå 'kastade sig över'? Vad gjorde hon?" Frågade hon nyfiket. Draco muttrade något som hon inte uppfattade och hon var inte säker på att hon ville höra det häller.

"Kysste mig…" Muttrade han surt och hon spärrade upp ögonen och tittade förvånat på honom. Nu la hon märke till att ett svagt ljusrosa läppformat märke av läppstift var placerat strax ovanför hans vänstra mungipa. Hon var en halv millimeter från att börja skrika på honom men han såg så förbannad ut så hon avhöll sig från det. Istället tog hon ett djupt andetag och försökte reda ut alla sina känslor som hade trasslat ihop sig. Hon hittade lite allt möjligt i det stora hoptrasslade garnnystanet av känslor; Irritation, ilska, förvåning, och en tomhet så stor att man nästan kunde ta på den. Va?! Vart kom den ifrån? Eller, vad hade funnits där? Hon fortsatte rotandet men hittade inga fler känslor. Hon tittade på Draco som satt på golvet, inget. Hon satte sig på knä framför honom och strök honom försiktigt över pannan med tummen, inget. Helt tomt, hon stördes inte av att ta i honom, men hon tyckte inte bra om det häller. Hon lutade sig snabbt fram och kysste honom, hon kände att han blev förvånad men svarade ändå på kyssen.

"Oj, det var in… Vad är det Hermione?" Frågade han när hon lutade sig tillbaka.

Inget, inget, inget… Inget pirr inget hat inget bra inget dåligt, bara inget. Hon granskade honom noga, tog in allt av honom. Allt, benen, överkroppen, ansiktet, ögonen… Ögonen… Hon älskade de där ögonen. Älskade, inte älskar… Varför kände hon inget för honom?

"Hermione, vad är det som har hänt?" Frågade han och tittade oroligt på henne. Hon svalde hårt och tittade på honom, försökte intala sig att hon älskade honom.

---

"Jag gör slut." Sa hon och reste på sig. Han hörde stegen bakom sig och ville mer än någonsin att hon aldrig skulle gå.

"Varför?" Sa han och vände sig om mot henne, hon hade stannat med handen på dörrhandtaget.

"Varför måste du gå?" Frågade han flämtande. Utan att riktigt veta hur så tog han sig från att sitta tungt lutad mot väggen till att stå mellan dörren och Hermione.

"Jag älskar dig inte Draco." Sa hon och han sjönk till golvet. Han ville inte att hon skulle gå, ville inte släppa taget, ville inte sluta älska… "Snälla Hermione…" Började han men känslorna tog över.

"Nej, Draco. Jag älskar dig inte…" Sa hon och orden fick honom att kippa efter luft.

"Jag älskar dig inte…" Sa hon lågt. Luftstrupen snörptes ihop och vägrade att varken ge ifrån sig eller ta emot luft, han älskade henne mer än någonsin. Någon slags variant på uttrycket om att stunden man kände sig som mest levande var sekunden innan man dog, han älskade henne mer än någonsin och nu var det slut. Luftstupen släppte lite på sin knut och han drog flämtade efter luft.

"Jag måste gå, jag kan inte vara kvar här längre, inte med…" Började hon tyst men rösten tog slut, han förstod slutet ändå. Hon ville inte vara i närheten av honom. Han böjde fram huvudet och la handen för ögonen.

"Älskade du mig någonsin?" Frågade han tyst och såg försiktigt upp, hon skakade panikartat på huvudet.

"Fly… Flytta på dig… flytta… Du… Jag… Nej… Flytta på dig." Sa hon och verkade vara nära panik. När han inte flyttade på sig så tvingade hon upp dörren och klämde sig ut genom den lilla springan, och försvann ut ur hans liv.

Han kände hur ögonlocken började skaka under hans hand i ett försök att hålla tillbaka tårarna. Tårarna kom, letade sig in i mungiporna och fick det att smaka salt i hans mun.

"Jag älskar dig Hermione. Gå inte, inte nu…" Mumlade han tyst och skakade på huvudet. Han bet ihop käkarna, hårt, hårt. Han strök inte bort tårarna så snart var övre kanten på hans klädnad våt. Det gjorde ont. Ont överallt på honom, i varenda cell. Hon hade gått, lämnat honom. Lämnat honom för att inte komma tillbaka. Han hade inget att leva för längre, men inte häller något att dö för. Vad fanns det i paradiset som kunde vara ens i närheten så fantastiskt som hans tid med Hermione… Hade… Hade varit? Den var inte längre den hade varit, den var slut.

"_Självömkan… Självömkan… Självömkan du är patetisk Draco…"_ Han brydde sig inte han fick vara hur jävla patetisk som hälst.

Hon var borta.

* * *

Ojsi, det var inte bra för Draco... 


	22. Det Fanns Något Som Kallades Kärlek

**Kap. 22 Det fanns något som kallades kärlek.**

Ingenting, tomt, slut, borta. Hon var inte ledsen, hade inga skuldkänslor för att ha fått Draco att gråta, inte ens _lite_ medkänsla. Hon var bara… förvånad. Hon gick med lätt öppen mun, höjda ögonbryn och lätt uppspärrade ögon tills hon tillslut krockade med Ron och Harry.

"Hermione vad är det som har hänt? Du ser ut som om… Nej det gör du inte, för skulle du ha sett ett spöke så skulle det inte vara något ovanligt…" Sa Harry eftertänksamt och la huvudet på sned.

"Jag gjorde slut med Draco." Sa hon chockat, som om det var hon som hörde det för första gången.

Ron och Harry mötte chockat varandras blickar sen utbrast båda i mun på varandra: "Du gjorde vad!?" Och tittade på henne igen.

"Slut med Draco." Upprepade hon. Sen slängde hon sig om halsen på Ron, sekunden senare hörde hon inbillade steg och ett skratt av samma sort. Sen kom tårarna, hon snyftade hejdlöst mot Ron axel.

"Men Hermione, sa du inte att det var du som gjorde slut?" Frågade Harry försiktigt bakom henne och la handen på hennes axel. Hon nickade snyftande mot Ron axel.

"Men jag var en idiot, jag älskar honom fortfarande!" Snyftade hon.

"Hermione gå tillbaka och säg det till honom då?" Sa Ron och sköt henne ifrån sig.

"Men… men…" Började hon protestera, men Harry avbröt.

"Hermione du måste, jag är säker på att han vill höra det, och du sa ju att du fortfarande… älskar honom." Sa han och puttade iväg henne från dem. Hon tänkte börja säga ifrån igen, men Harry gav henne en hård knuff i ryggen och hon snubblade framåt. Hon började springa.

_"Är du säker på att du älskar honom?"_ Frågade en röst inom henne. Hon kände… Hon kände… Hon älskar honom, det var sant. Hon kände det. Hon smällde upp dörren till klassrummet som hon lämnat för bara några minuter sen och klev in med tårar som skymde sikten. Men vad hon tydligt såg var att klassrummet var tomt. Han hade gått. I två sekunder var hon på väg att springa ut och leta efter honom, men en tanke slog henne. Tänk om han inte ville att hon skulle komma tillbaka? _"_

_Men han grät ju när du gjorde slut?" _Protesterade en röst i hennes huvud. Men hade han verkligen gjort det? Ju mer hon tänkte på det ju säkrare blev hon på att han _inte_ hade gjort det.

_"Men han frågade ju om du någonsin hade älskat honom, betyder inte det något?" _Frågade rösten. Men hade verkligen sagt så?

_"Jag har aldrig någonsin älskat dig." _Var det inte så han hade sagt? Tårarna kom igen. Hur kunde hon vara så dum så hon trodde att någon kunde älska henne? Hon var ju så korkad och dum och ful… Det fanns inte ens ord för det! Hon sjönk ihop på golvet. Hon ville vara ensam, glömma att det överhuvudtaget fanns människor. Glömma att det fanns något som kallas kärlek. Men hon fick inte vara ensam särskilt länge för Ron och Harry kom inrusandes i rummet när de hörde hennes snyftningar.

"Hermione vad har hänt?" Utropade Harry och sjönk ner på knä framför henne.

"Dra… Draco s-sha att han a-hldrig någonsin ä-hlskat mig och skra-ahttade." Snyftade hon fram och torkade bort en tår.

"VA?!" Utbrast Ron och Harry i mun på varandra.

"J-ha…" snyftade hon.

"I-hngen älskar mig…" Fortsatte hon snyftandes.

"Hermione det är inte sant." Protesterade Harry och strök bort en tår från hennes kind.

"Snälla låt mig slå honom!" Sa Ron plötsligt och gick mot dörren.

"Nej Ron, och jag och Ron tycker om dig Hermione. Och det gör Ginny med." Protesterade Harry vänligt.

"Ja, fast bara som vänner förståss." Sa Ron som den okänsliga knöl han faktiskt var. Harry suckade uppgivet.

"Eftersom Hermione tackochlov inte är lika korkad som dig, Ron, så tror jag faktiskt hon fattade det." Sa Harry ironiskt och himlade med ögonen.

"Hermione," sa Harry och vände sig mot henne igen. "om den där uppblåsta idioten inte villa ha dig så får han skylla sig själv." Fortsatte han och drog henne intill sig i en varm omfamning.

"Åh, hur skulle jag klara mig utan er?" Snyftade hon och undrade faktisk det.

"Ganska bra förmodligen." Log Harry och skött henne ifrån sig. Hon tänkte först protestera men ändrade sig.

"Förmodligen, men livet är mycket roligare med er." Sa hon och torkade sig under näsan med tröjärmen. Harry log mot henne och la huvudet på sned och en hårslinga föll ner framför ansiktet på honom. Precis som på… Hon brast i gråt igen.

"Vad ska jag göra med Draco?" Snyftade hon och slängde sig om halsen på Harry igen. Harry la armarna om henne och strök henne försiktigt över ryggen.

"Jag vet inte, du får ta det med Ginny…" Sa han.

"Det behövs inte, jag har redan sett er!" Fräste en ilsken röst bortifrån dörröppningen.

"Ginny! Det är…" Började Harry förskräckt och försökte skuta Hermione ifrån sig, men hon klamrade sig fast och vägrade släppa.

"Det är inte som jag tror va! Den har man ju aldrig hör förut!" Avbröt hon ilsket.

"Men…" Började Ron invända till Harrys försvar.

"Håll klaffen Ron!" Fräste hon mot honom.

"Vet föresten Draco om det här Hermione?" Frågade hon spydigt. En ny våg av snyftningar och tårar bröt sig ut från henne när Dracos namn kom på tal. Hon släppte taget om Harrys hals och begravde ansiktet i händerna.

"Inte det? Då ska jag leta reda på honom." Sa Ginny kallt och vände på klacken för att lämna rummet. Hon ville säga att hon inte fick, att det var ett misstag. Men Rösten lydde inte.

* * *


	23. Löften

Kap. 23 Löften

Harry reste sig snabbt upp och störtade efter Ginny. Ron kom fram till henne och la armen om hennes rygg. Harry fick tydligen tag på Ginny bara någon bit utanför dörren för bägges steg hade tystnat tvärt. Harrys röst hördes som ett svagt mumlande men Ginnys röst var hög och tydlig.

"Om det inte var så vad var det då jag såg när jag kom in genom dörren? Två hologram kanske?" Fräste hon ilsket.

"Ginny lyssna här, Hermione har precis gjort slut med Draco…" Började Harry förklara men Ginny avbröt honom.

"Så att ni två kunde vara tillsammans eller?" Fräste Ginny och Hermione snyftade till.

"Nej! Ginny du måste lyssna! Hermione gjorde slut med Draco och han skrattade åt henne och sa att han aldrig älskat henne, och nu ångrar sig Hermione och säger att hon fortfarande älskar honom." Sa Harry förtvivlat.

"VA!?" Utbrast Ginny och dörren for upp med en kraftig smäll.

"DEN LILLA HJÄRTLÖSA SKITSTÖVELN! JAG SKA SLITA HJÄRTAT UR HONOM OCH MATA TESTRALERNA MED DET!" Gormade hon och skyndade fram till henne.

"Först säger du att han är hjärtlös sen säger du att du ska slita hjärtat ur honom, herregud bestäm dig!" Sa Ron.

"Åh, Hermione förlåt!" Suckade Ginny och sjönk ner på knä bredvid henne. Hon skakade på huvudet för att säga att det inte gjorde något.

"Å jo, det gör visst något!" Protesterade Ginny och strök henne tröstande över ryggen.

"Snälla låt mig slå honom!" Bad Ginny och Hermione kunde inte låta bli att snyftandes skratta till.

"Ibland hör man verkligen att ni är syskon." Snyftade hon och rätade på sig.

"Hm, stakars mig." Sa Ginny halvt på skämt, men hennes ansiktsuttryck var fortfarande medlidsamt. Ron ställde sig upp och utbytte en orolig blick med Harry, men ingen av dem sa något. Hon tog tag i Rons arm och med hjälp av den så ställde hon sig upp. De gick ut ur rummet, men Harry tog tag i Ginnys arm och höll henne kvar. Ron rykte på axlarna och gick vidare, men Hermione stannade utanför och väntade på dem. När de började prata så hördes deras röster tydligt trots att dörren var stängd.

"Jag älskar _dig_ Ginny, ingen annan. Du får aldrig tro något annat." Sa Harry och Hermione gissade att han höll om Ginny.

"Jag älskar dig, också. Det var därför jag blev så rädd när jag såg dig och Hermione förut." Sa Ginny ångerfullt. Det var nära att hon började gråta igen. Hon ville ha Draco tillbaka, ville höra honom säga att han älskade henne och att han aldrig skulle gå. Men det skulle hon aldrig få höra igen.

Harry och Ginny kom ut igen och Ginny tittade oroligt på henne.

"Jag måste få höra allt när vi kommer upp till uppehållsrummet igen." Sa hon oroligt och tog hennes hand.

---

Han gick som i trans ner till uppehållsrummet där han sjönk ner på en av sofforna utan att ens märka att den var obekväm. Hon hade alltså lämnat honom för Ron… Någon satte sig tätt intill honom, men han brydde sig inte. Han bara drog upp benen, la armarna om dem och stötte hakan mot sina knän. Han stirrade ner på sina fötter i säkert fem minuter innan han lyfte blicken. I samma stund som han gjorde det så ångrade han sig. Synen som mötte honom var fruktansvärt obeskrivligt vidrigt motbjudande, synen som mötte honom var Pansy.

"Lyssnar du på mig, min lilla Draco?" Frågade hon, nej inte hon, _det._ Frågade det med sin motbjudande röst.

"Nej." Grymtade han irriterat och slöt ögonen.

"Okej, du är trött jag förstår…" Sa det med sliskigt inställsam röst och till hans förskräckelse så kysste det honom på pannan. Han for upp med ett tjut och sprang in på närmsta badrum där han låste om sig. Han sjönk ner på toalett locket och begravde ansiktet i händerna. Varför hade hon gjort så?

_"För att hon inte älskar dig idiot!" _Fräste en irriterad röst inom honom, men han ignorerade den. Vad hade han gjort för fel?

_"Åh, låt mig se…" _sa den irriterade rösten med låtsad eftertänksamhet.

_"Javisst ja, du finns, du lever, du andas. Ska jag fortsätta?" _Frågade rösten ironiskt, och tårarna började bränna bakom ögonlocken.

_"Om Hermiones kärlek vore pengar,_ _idiot,_ _så skulle du precis ha blivit rånad." _Sa rösten elakt. Tårarna började rinna, rösten hade rätt.

---

"Och sen bara började han skratta och sa att han aldrig älskat mig." Snyftade hon, att berätta allt igen hade rört upp alla känslor.

"Åh, Hermione jag vet inte vad jag ska säga… Är du helt säker på att han skrattade och sa så hemska saker?" Frågade hon. Hermione nickade, sen skakade hon på huvudet, sen ryckte hon på axlarna.

"Men leta reda på honom och be honom förklara då?" Föreslog hon vänligt och log lite.

"Jag vet inte om jag vågar möta honom!" Kved hon och snyftade till.

"Men skriv ett brev då?" Föreslog hon och ryckte på axlarna. Utan Ron och Harry skulle hon kanske klara sig, men utan Ginny så skulle hon aldrig klara sig. Och det sa hon till Ginny också.

"Du skulle visst klara dig utan mig, men lova att du skickar ett brev till Draco imorgon?" Sa hon och tittade allvarligt på henne.

"Lovar." Sa hon.

* * *

Sådär... Har liktsom lagt den lite på is så länge... Håller på att skriva en annan som jag har blivit lite mer intresserad av.

Jaja, hoppas ni gillar de iaf...


	24. En Pratstund

**Kap. 24 En Pratstund**

_Draco._

_Jag måste få prata med dig._

_Möt mig vid sjön klockan tolv, ikväll._

_Hermione._

Han hade läst raderna gång på gång men kunde inte få dem att sjunka in. Kunde han verkligen ha fått en chans till? Det bubblade till i honom av lycka när han läste orden igen. Han tittade på klockan. Elva. Han suckade, han längtade redan till natten. Han måste få förklara, måste få henne att ta tillbaka honom. Han stoppade frånvarande ner lappen i fickan.

"Draco!" Ropade Pansy och sprang fram till honom, han suckade djupt.

"Stick, Parkinson." Muttrade han och Pansy såg sårad ut.

"Draco, kalla mig Pansy." Sa hon och tog hans hand.

"Varför?" Sa han och slet loss sin hand.

"Ah, du _kysste _mig faktiskt igår." Sa _"det"_ och log ett leende som uppenbarligen skulle föreställa sött.

"Ha, _du _kastade dig över _mig. _Och om du inte redan har glömt det så puttade jag bort dig och bad dig att dra åt helvete." Fräste han irriterat. Egentligen hade han inte alls sagt så, han hade bara sagt att hon inte skulle göra om det. Men eftersom det uppenbarligen inte hade funkat så fick han väll bli lite sur. Det fnyste överlägset till och vände på klacken. Jippi, så hade hon förstört hans dag. Eller nej, den här dagen kunde inget förstöra.

Äntligen, äntligen, _äntligen_, var klockan kvart i tolv. Han gick upp ur sängen, och eftersom han lagt sig med kläderna på så var det bara att knäppa en varm mantel om sig. Han tassade försiktigt mot dörren som ledde ut ur sovsalen när två snarkningar hördes, nästan samtidigt. Han vred snabbt på huvudet och fann att snarkningarna hade kommit från Crabbe och Goyle. Han hade inte tänkt på det för än nu, men han hade omedvetet skjutit dem ifrån sig. Han letade i minnet och blev förvånad när han kom på att de hade gått och blivit svans till den där konstiga typen Blaise Zabini. Han ryckte på axlarna för sig själv och fortsatte ut ur Slytherins uppehållsrum. Natten var mörk utan stjärnor och långt bort i fjärran hördes åskan mullra. Han log för sig själv, inget kunde verkligen förstöra den här kvällen. Han kom ut på skolområdet och trots att natten var svart utan måne så glittrade det bleka gräset som var täckt med nattens frost. Man såg inte långt framför sig eftersom snön inte täckte marken. Men man kunde se att skogen höjde sig över marken som ett mörkt gap som ska till att sluka världen. Han rös till.

Sjön började närma sig nu, liksom frosten så glittrade istäcket som täckte sjön. Han lät blicken vandra och efter ett tag så kunde han urskilja svaga konturer. När blicken vandrade åt väster så såg han en silhuett. Han fokuserade blicken och såg att det var en människa. Hon stod med ryggen åt honom och det långa håret blåste om ansiktet på henne.

"Hermione…" Viskade han lättat för sig själv. Trots att han vägrat erkänna det för sig själv så hade en liten del av honom tvivlat på att hon skulle komma, fram tills nu. Han ökade, nästan omedvetet, på takten. Innan han var inom hörhåll så saktade han ner och drog in den kalla luften djupt ner i lungorna.

"Hermione…" Sa han försiktigt när han fortfarande var ganska långt bort.

"Jag har väntat på dig…" Han ryckte till, det var inte Hermiones mjuka röst som mötte honom. Tre steg senare så såg han tydligt vem det var.

"Nu, har du inget val."

---

"Åh, Ginny jag vet inte om jag vågar!" Sa Hermione och hennes hand skakade så våldsamt att ugglan som hon höll i förmodligen skulle få hjärnskakning snart. Ginny tog bestämt ugglan från hennes hand och mer eller mindre kastade ut den i den svarta natten.

"Vad gjorde du det där för!" Tjöt hon och tog tag i Ginnys axlar. Hon hade tänkt börja skaka henne men det skötte händerna fint själv.

"För att du inte gjorde det så klart!" Svarade hon irriterat. Hermione bet ihop käkarna för att hindra sig från att börja skrika på Ginny. Plötslig hördes en hög knall och bägge hoppade till.

"Vad var det?" Utbrast de i munnen på varandra. Ett snabbt leende skymtade till på Ginnys läppar. Men hon själv, av någon outgrundlig andledning, kände sig orolig.

"Det lät som… Nej, jag vet inte… En förbannelse eller nåt?" Sa Ginny frågande och slog ut med armarna. Plötsligt huttrade Hermione till.

"Kan vi inte gå tillbaka nu, jag fryser?" Bad hon och slog armarna om sig själv för att hålla värmen.

"Jovisst, vårt ärende är ändå avklarat." Sa Ginny med ett flin och nickade menande ut mot natthimlen.

"Tack vare dig." Svarade hon surt och blängde på Ginny.

"Du kommer tacka mig i övermorgon när du och Draco är ett par igen." Sa hon och kastade sitt röda hår över axeln med en svepande rörelse på handen. Hennes mage drog ihop sig av nervositet när hon tänkte på att träffa Draco igen, båda hade faktiskt sagt att de inte älskade varandra. Men hon hoppades innerligt att Draco menade det lika lite som hon gjorde det. Hon ryste till och tittade på Ginny som hade förlorat blicken i fjärran.

"Hur är det mellan dig och Harry då?" Frågade hon, mest för att ha något annat att tänka på.

"Öm…" Svarade Ginny undvikande och rodnade djupt. Nu blev hon intresserad, _på riktigt._

"Vad, vad har hänt?" Frågade hon nyfiket.

"Äh, det är inget särskit…" Sa hon undvikande, men hennes kinder blev ännu rödare.

"Nähä, och det är därför du ser ut som en tomat i fejset eller? Kom igen jag ser att det är något?" Envisades hon och Ginny blev (om möjligt) ännu rödare.

"Okej då, men du måste lova att inte säga något till någon?" Sa hon tveksamt.

"Men Ginny jag vill kunna prata med folk, och hur ska jag göra om lärarna… "

"Du förstår vad jag menar!" Avbröt Ginny irriterat.

"Okej då, jag lovar. Vad är det som har hänt?" Frågade hon på nytt och skärpte sig lite. Ginny rodnade på nytt.

"Jo, asså…" Började hon men avbröt sig själv.

"Fortsätt" Uppmanade Hermione otåligt. Ginny tog ett djupt andetag.

"Jojagföljdemedupptillhanssovsalochdenvartomochsådär…" Sa hon jätte fort och jätte nervöst. För att Ginny skulle slippa upprepa det så tvingade hon sig att komma ihåg och sära på orden. När det gick upp för henne vad Ginny sagt så spärrade hon chockat upp ögonen och stirrade på henne.

"Låg ni med varandra!" Utbrast hon chockat och Ginny nickade snabbt och hackigt till svar.

"Du… det… Första gången?" Frågade hon när hon inte kom på vad hon skulle säga. Ginny nickade igen och steg ytterligare några nyanser på färgskalan. Hermione kunde inte låta bli att fnittra till.

Medan de gick ner till Gryffindortornet så pressade hon Ginny på alla detaljer. Eller ja, inte precis alla då. Även fast hon hade känt Harry sen hon var elva så ville hon inte veta, liksom, hur han såg ut utan kläder. Det kunde Ginny gott hålla för sig själv. Men annars så var det hyfsat intressant att höra på. Det fick henne dessutom nästan att glömma sina egna bekymmer.

"Åh, Hermione! Tänk om han tycker att jag är en idiot, tänk om han tycker jag är ful, tänkt om han tyckte jag var dålig, tänk om han tänker göra slut, tänk om…"

"Säg 'tänk om' en gång till och jag smäller till dig!" Avbröt Hermione.

"Tänk om han hatar mig!" Fortsatte hon lika hysteriskt. Hon stannade och gav Ginny en ordentlig örfil.

"Ao!" Utbrast Ginny förvånat.

"Säg inte att jag inte varnade dig." Sa hon och ryckte på axlarna. "

Jag behövde det." Sa hon, men i nästa sekund fylldes hennes ögon med tårar.

"Åh Ginny förlåt, jag visste inte att jag slog så hårt!" Utbrast Hermione ångerfullt och slog armarna om Ginny.

"Det gjorde du inte häller…" Snyftade Ginny.

"Men vad är det då?" Frågade hon försiktigt och kände att hennes egen verklighet började smyga sig på vid Ginnys tårar.

"Han hatar mig Hermione!" Snyftade Ginny förtvivlat.

"Draco hatar mig mer!" Snyftade Hermione tillbaka, för nu hade tårarna börjat rinna på henne också.

"Han kommer aldrig vilja se mig igen!" Snyftade Ginny.

"Vad ska jag säga när han kommer imorgon, om han ens kommer!" Snyftade Hermione hjälplöst.

"Tänk om han gör slut ikväll, jag älskar ju honom fortfarande!" Snyftade Ginny uppgivet.

"Du sa tänk om igen…" Halvt snyftade halvt skrattade Hermione.

"Förlåt…" Sa hon och log lite bakom tårarna.

"Vi är verkligen inte kloka, Ginny." Sa Hermione och log så pass brett att några tårar rann in i munnen på henne.

"Inte på någon fläck!" Skrattade Ginny och torkade bort en tår från sin kind. De fortsatte gå mot uppehållsrummet, men utanför så tog hon tag i Ginnys handled och fick henne att stanna.

"Men du var han snygg då?" Frågade hon, lite osäker på om hon ville veta.

"Jätte, han är liksom smal men samtidigt muskulös och…"

"Jag frågade bara om han var snygg, inte efter några detaljer." Sa hon och höjde på ögonbrynen. Ginny rodnade.

"Men det låter som han är lik Draco." Sa hon och log lite. Nu var det Ginny som höjde förvånat på ögonbrynen.

"Har ni också gjort det?" Frågade hon förvånat.

"Nej, men han sover utan något på överkroppen." Sa hon och log lite. Ginny log tillbaka. Hon bet sig i läppen och ytterligare en tår rann ner för hennes kind. Hon saknade honom så mycket. Tydligen förstod Ginny vad hon kände för hon tryckte försiktigt hennes hand.

"Du hörde fel det är jag helt säker på, han älskar dig. Det såg jag på honom." Hermione vände tacksamt blicken mot Ginny. Hennes ord lindrade lite.

Hon önskade bara att de kunde vara sanna också.

* * *

Tada! Åh, gud vad missnöjd jag är... Inte bra, men nu börjar det hända lite saker iaf... 

Ja, du vet väl vad jag vill att du gör vid det här laget...

Åh, javisst ja! För er som inte fattade det så var brevet som Draco fick inte från Hermione...

Tillägg: Glöm dina bekymmer! Imorgon kommer nya...


	25. Råttor och Kycklingar

Kap. 25 Råttor och Kycklingar

Hur kunde han ha varit så helt otroligt korkad? Hur kunde han ha trott att han skulle få en ny chans? Självklart var det en fälla. Självklart var det hans far.

Utan att ens behöva öppna ögonen så förstod han att hans far hade transfererat dem hem till deras hus. Han kände den unkna lukten som alltid fyllde hans rum. Det var faktiskt ganska tragiskt. Husalferna (han familj nöjde sig inte sig naturligt vis inte med_ en_ husalf, de skulle naturligtvis ha _två_, Hobby och Slam hette de förövrigt) hade fått tagit över hans gamla rum när han kommit hem från sitt femte år. Som var det året han hade börjat protestera mot sin far. Till källaren hade han fått flytta. Stengolv, och väggar som alltid tycktes vara fuktiga. Han suckade tungt och slog upp ögonen. Hans rum såg ut som en fyrkantig sten låda, med endast kedjor som prydde bortersta väggen. Åh, vad mycket fantasi han behövde om han skulle försöka tänka ut vem som skulle sitta fast där de närmsta månaderna. Det var ju nästan så han skulle behöva använda hjärnan.

"Gissa vem som ska sitta där de närmsta månaderna?" Sa hans far, bara hans vidriga röst fick det att knottra sig på armarna på honom.

"Jag funderade precis på det," skulle han ha sagt, om han hade kunnat prata överhuvudtaget alltså. För tillfället var han nämligen försedd med en väldigt åtdragen munkavle. Två sekunder senare hade repen om hans handleder och ben ersatts av kedjorna på väggen.

---

"Jag visste det!" Snyftade hon hysteriskt mot Ginnys axel.

"Han är säkert bara sjuk eller något." Föreslog Ginny mjukt.

"Då skulle han ha skickat ett brev om han brydde sig!" Snyftade hon och skakade på huvudet. Hon hade väntat i säkert en timme på att Draco skulle komma, när han inte dök upp så hade hon gråtandes sprungit tillbaka till Gryffindortornet. Ron, Ginny och Harry hade försökt trösta. Men efter att Ron sagt att Draco kanske hade glömt bort det så hade Ginny sjasat bort dem. Och nu satt de återigen snyftandes (i alla fall Hermione) i hennes säng med armarna om varandra. Det började nästan bli lite enformigt.

"Men Hermione det kanske han har gjort bara att den inte har hunnit fram än." Föreslog Ginny försiktigt.

"Det dröjer inte så lång ti-hid! Han har bergis glömt mig, precis som Ron sa!" Snyftade hon.

"Men Hermione om han är så genom rutten så kanske du borde glömma honom?" Föreslog hon med en suck.

"Kan inte!" Snyftade hon och övergav Ginnys axel för att begrava huvudet i kudden.

"Men Hermione, du kan ju inte gå runt och älta honom hur länge som hälst!" Protesterade Ginny och la handen på hennes rygg.

"Nej, jag måste sluta… Nu…" Sa hon och torkade tårarna med baksidan av handen.

"Jag sa inte att du var tvungen att sluta precis nu…" sa Ginny med ett litet leende. Hermione började snyfta igen.

"Men Hermione, han är faktiskt bara en kille!" Utbrast Ginny trött.

"Det är inte likt dig att bete dig såhär, jag tror aldrig att jag har sett dig såhär upplöst över en kille!"

"Det är för att jag aldrig haft någon kille förut!" Fräste hon åt Ginny, men ångrade sig snabbt.

"Nej förlåt, det var inte meningen…" sa hon ångerfullt och torkade bort tårarna med tröjärmen.

"Vi kan väll gå ner till killarna igen? Det känns som om det var år sedan jag var med dem sist," bad hon och hoppade ner från sängen. När hon gjorde det så råkade hon få syn på sig själv i spegeln.

"Herregud så jag ser ut…" muttrade hon och gjorde ett tappert försök att le. Inte helt oväntat blev det bara en underlig grimas. Hon vände sig mot Ginny igen.

"Allvarligt, jag behöver ha något annat att tänka på, kan inte ni lära mig att spela quidditch?" Bad hon. Ginny såg ut som om hon precis föreslagit att de skulle ansluta sig till dödsätarna.

"Har du feber Hermione?" Frågade Ginny oroligt.

"Nej, men har jag inget att göra så börjar jag tänka på… honom igen och då börjar jag bara gråta. Och jag vill inte gråta, kan ni inte lära mig quidditch?" Svamlade hon.

"Okej… öm vi kommer att behöva en kvast…" mumlade Ginny utan att ta ögonen från Hermione, som om Ginny var rädd för att hon hade blivit galen och skulle gå till angrepp om hon vände bort blicken.

"Ginny snälla, jag behöver verkligen något annat att tänka på…"

Och naturligt vis kunde varken Ron eller Harry säga nej när hon bad om lite träning...

"Hjäääääääääääääääälp!!! Stå inte bara där och skratta få ner mig härifrån!" För tillfället kan man lugnt säga att quidditch inte alls var lika lätt som det såg ut att vara. Dessutom var hennes kvast elak, kvastar måste ha något slags känslor. För när Ginny satt på hennes kvast så flög den som den skulle. När hon flög på den… ja. Man kan säga såhär att för tillfället hängde hon som en sengångare under sin kvast, kämpandes för att hålla sig kvar.

"Men Hermione, du är inte ens en meter ovanför marken och din kvast flyger i ungefär två kilometer i timmen, det är bara att släppa taget och du vill av!" Skrattade Harry. Hon gjorde som han sa och släppte taget. Hon landade med ett litet plast i leran. Tre leende ansikten böjde sig ner över henne.

"Jag suger verkligen på det här, va?" Frågade hon med en suck. Ron och Harry utbytte en blick. Oturligt nog för dem hade hon alldeles lagom med lera för att göra till två bollar som hon kastade i deras ansikten.

---

Han spottade Lucius i ansiktet när han kom ner för att ge honom mat för första gången på de två dagar han hade tillbringat i den här ruttnande cellen. Eller Mat, en uttorkad limpa som hade börjat mögla i ena änden. Kunde han så skulle han ha klippt till sin far. Men eftersom han var fastkedjad så gick inte det något vidare bra. Det rycket underligt i Lucius ansikte runt platsen där han hade spottat på honom. Lucius stannade upp och torkade bort slemmet med en flik av sin klädand. Sen vände han sig om utan ett ord. Bara en minut senare kom han tillbaka med en grillad kyckling på ett fat som han starkt misstänkte var av silver. "Din mat," sa hans far med ett hånleende och ställde ner brickan på golvet. Precis så långt ifrån honom att han aldrig skulle kunna nå den. "Jag ska dra mig tillbaka så du får äta i lugn och ro," sa hans far med en ironisk bugning och backade ut ur rummet. Han blängde ilsket på dörren som hans far stängt efter sig med en liten smäll. Han kastade bort håret ur ögonen till ingen nytta, och slängde en längtansfull blick på kycklingen. Den luktade underbart. Det vred sig i magen på honom av hunger. Ett ilsket pip hördes nerifrån honom till höger och en liten råtta kilade fram ur ett hål i väggen. Han suckade tungt.

"Ta den du, jag kommer ändå aldrig att kunna nå den," suckade han. Och som råttan lyssnat till hans tillåtelse så kilade den fram till kycklingen och började äta, såendes på bakbenen och med framtassarna som hjälp. Han kunde inte låta bli att le lite när han såg den lilla råttan äta av kycklingen, det såg på ett ganska groteskt sett gulligt ur. Trots att råttan saknade en stor del av sitt öra och svansen hade blivit avsliten så nyss att det fortfarande blödde lite. Plötsligt stannade råttan upp i sitt ivriga tuggande. Den vände sina svarta små ögon direkt upp mot honom och utan att veta om det var inbillning så tyckte han sig se en växande panik i den lilla varelsens ögon.

"Vad?" Frågade han oroligt, trots att han var säker på att råttan inte kunde förstå honom. Den lilla råttan gav upp ett blodisande pip och drog ihop sig till en boll, bara för att omedelbart rulla ut sig igen och rycka som i kramp. Den lilla råttan pep och tjöt av smärta i närmare tjugo minuter medan en insikt kom till honom. Likt en iskall våg som rullar över en strand. Hans far hade förgiftat kycklingen.

---

Hermione låg i sin säng och blickade upp i trätaket. De flesta av de dolda figurerna hade hon letat upp med blicken och kunde deras positioner utantill. Så därför dröjde det inte lång tid innan hon hittade det lilla hjärta som utgjordes av fyra kvisthål.

_"Undviker han mig så mycket att han inte ens vill gå på våra gemensamma lektioner?" _Undrade hon förtvivlat och blinkade bort tårarna som strömmade upp i hennes ögon. Hon kunde inte komma på någon annan förklarning. Han hade inte varit på måndagens förvandlingskonst där Flitwick hade berömt hans uppsats, trots att den varit för sent inlämnad, och inte heller på tisdagens trolldryckskonst eller örtlära.

_"Han måste verkligen hata mig," _tänkte hon förtvivlat. Men tvingade sig själv att snabbt tänka på något annat när tårarna började strömma upp i hennes ögon.

_"Quidditch, i quidditchen går det ju bra, jag höll mig kvar på kvarsten i en hel halvtimme," _tänkte hon i ett försök att berömma sig själv.

"_Och i skolan det går ju jätte bra, du fick ju ett U i trolldryckskonst och det är det inte många Gryffindorare som får av Snape," _fortsatte hon sin tankegång. Men att tänka på Snape gjorde ju naturligtvis så hon började tänka på Draco. Varför kunde hon inte bara glömma honom?

* * *

Tamtaratam! Ett nytt kapitel, tillslut! Vist är det otroligt, men det är några efterslätrare när det gäller komenerandet som har fått mig tt ändra mig. Och sen bror det också på min kompis som tyckte synd om er som läser och inte fick någon forts. så hon har varit med lite på övertalningen oxå. Jag har ingen aning om om det fortfarande är någon som står ut med mig men nu finns det ett nytt kap för den som vill iaf.

Men jag skulle bahva lite hjälp, en liten oröstning bara. Tycker ni att:

a) Kära lilla Draco ska komma tillbaka snart

b) Draco ska komma tillbaka innan skolan slutar

c) Draco ska komma tillbaka efter skolan slutar (långt lr kort efter får ni skriva själva)

d) Inte komma tillbaka överhuvudtaget

e) Draco ska DÖ!

En liten omröstning bara. Men sen blir det troligen såhär att den som kommer med det tyngsta argumentet får sin vilja fram. Eller eventuellt _de._ Så även fast jag får 10 0000 komentarer där det bara står "b" så tar jag troligen d om det är någon som skriver något mer där. Så kom ihåg det, Dracos liva kan ligga i dina fingrar ;D


	26. Nästa Dans

Kap. 26 Nästa Dans

April rullade in som ett bullrigt tåg på en stökig station. Folk tjattrade som galna, och Harry och Ron var som vanligt helt uppslukade av quidditch som de alltid var vid den här riden av året. Som om det inte var nog så skulle det dessutom bli en vårbal på slottet. Affischerna täckte varenda anslagstavla på hela slottet. Mer än en gång hade hon önskat att hon bara kunde riva ner dem, de påminde henne bara om Draco. Varför hade Dumbledore helt plötsligt fått för sig att de skulle ha en bal för minsta lilla grej? Det var nästan som om han hade någon större plan med hela saken. Jag menar, en vårbal? Hallå, hade gubben blivit helt dum i huvet eller?

"Vad ränder du på Hermione?" Frågade Harry plötsligt.

"Vårbalen," muttrade hon till svar och vände blicken in i hans gröna ögon. Harry sken upp.

"Vad bra att du påminde mig, jag ska bjuda Ginny så fort jag får chansen," sa Harry med ett brett leende. Hon undrade surt hur han kunnat glömma när varenda vägg i hela Hogwarts var täckt med påminnelser. Plötsligt rundade Ginny och Luna hörnet.

"Hej Ginny!" Utbrast Harry och fick Ron att blänga surt på honom.

"Hej," svarade Ginny med ett leende. Plötsligt verkade Harry osäker.

"Öm… jo jag… jag… jag undrar…"

"Om jag vill gå på balen med dig?" Frågade Ginny hoppfullt när Harry inte avslutade sin mening. Han nickade ivrigt.

"Det vill jag gärna," sa Ginny med ett varmt leende. Hon kunde inte låta bli att avundas dem lite. De hade det så lätt för sig.

"Har någon frågat dig än, Hermione?" Undrade Ginny och hon skakade på huvudet till svar. "Konstigt," påpekade Ginny och fick henne att rodna lite. "Har du frågat någon än då brorsan?" Frågade Ginny och vände sig mot Ron.

"Du frågar Hermione om någon har frågat henne, och sen frågar du mig om jag har frågat någon, räknas inte det som könsdiskriminering?" Frågade Ron i ett allt för uppenbart försök att undvika frågan.

"Nej, för du måste fråga någon, ingen är så dum så…" en harkling avbröt Ginny och de vände sig åt det hållet ljudet hade kommit ifrån. Lavender stod bakom dem och fann tydligen golvet ytterst intressant.

"Hej," sa Ron med öron som tomater.

Plötsligt drog både Ron och Lavender efter andan och rabblade: "Villdugåpåbalenmedmig?" i mun på varandra.

Båda rodnade ännu mer och svarade: "Gärna," även det i korus. Ron var nu så röd i ansiktet att varenda bil i hela London stannade i tron att de hade kommit fram till ett rödljus. Det blev en besvärad tystnad och spänningen i luften gick nästan att ta på.

"Lavender, din spådomskonst börjar om två minuter, du kanske borde gå," påminde hon Lavender.

"Åh… öm, javisst…" mumlade Lavender och verkade smått förvånad över att hon kunde hennes schema utantill.

"Hejdå Ron," mumlade hon och skyndade sedan iväg.

"Hej… då…" mumlade Ron smått chockat. Ginny brast ut i skratt.

"Någon kunde tydligen vara så dum att den bjöd ut Ron!" Skrattade hon. Harry puttade retfullt till Ron i sidan så han stapplade till lite.

"Vad?" Muttrade Ron. Harry bara flinade till svar.

"Kom igen nu, våran lektion börjar också snart," muttrade hon och började gå före de andra. Hon suckade och önskade nästan att… DONK!

"Ao!" Utbrast hon och tog sig för näsan. Hörn borde vara förbjudna. I alla fall när de dolde vad som fanns bakom dem.

"Oj, förlåt Hermione!" Utbrast Dean som hon hade gått in i. "Det är okej," mumlade hon och hennes röst lät underlig när hon pratade.

"Du det råkar inte vara så att du har en dans till balen?" Frågade Dean.

"Nej," svarade hon, och han såg smått förvirrad ut. När han fattade vad hennes ord innebar så sprack han upp i ett leende.

"_Gud, vilken idiot!"_

"Skulle du vilja gå med mig?" Frågade han snabbt.

"_NEEEEEEEEJ!!!"_

"Öm… jag hade inte tänkt gå…" Dean såg ut som om hon meddelade att hans mamma hade dött.

"… men varför inte?" Sa hon och kände hur hennes falska leende sprack. Men det var inget som Dean märkte.

"Kul, vi ses där då," sa Dean och kramade henne. Hon klappade honom tafatt på ryggen med fingertopparna och krånglade sig sedan ur hans grepp.

"Ses på lördag då," mumlade hon för att släta över sin motvilja. Åter igen la inte Dean märke till hennes tydliga tecken på avsmak.

"Ses," sa han och vinkade åt henne när han passerade Ron, Harry och Ginny. _Om _hon hade varit en av de där tecknade figurerna hon hade sett på tv när hin var hemma så hade en stor vattendroppe dykt upp vid hennes huvud just nu.

"Dean, du går åt fel håll, du ska ha trolldryckskonst med oss nu," sa hon med en suck. Åter igen stannade bilar över hela världen.

"Åh… öm… javisst… men jag… öh, måste och hämta en sak…" Priset årets sämsta lögnare går till, Dean!

"Okej, ses snart då," sa hon med en suck. Dean försvann utom synhåll och suckade trött.

"Äh, se det från den ljusa sidan Mione, har är ju snygg," sa Ginny. Och fick både henne och Harry att blänga på henne.

"Inte lika snygg som Harry då, men honom kan du inte få," sa Ginny. "Honom vill jag inte ha heller…" muttrade hon tyst.

"Jag hörde det där Hermione," påpekade Harry och höjde ögonbrynen.

"Ta det inte personligt, jag har inte lust med någon kille för tillfället," sa hon med en suck.

"_Utom Draco…"_

---

Trots att hans far hade hotat med det i över en vecka nu så hade han aldrig riktigt trott på det. Han hade trott, eller kanske hoppats, att det var tvunget att göras av Voldemort själv. Men nu insåg han vilken idiot han hade varit, självklart skulle inte Voldemort göra det själv. Han skulle aldrig ödsla tid på värdelösa tjänare. En skam växte i honom när han tittade ner på sin handled. Där nu mörkrets märke var inbränt.

* * *

Ooo, skarry! Närå... Åh, jo, bara så ni vet när jag skriver med _kursiv _stil så är det Hermiones tankar som står, bara så ni vet! 

Jag står kvar i frågan om hur Draco ska komma tillbara, när han skakomma tillbaka, eller om har överhuvudtaget ska komma tillbaka... Väldigt öppen för förslag!

Review, snälla?


	27. En Chockerande Nyhet

Kap. 27 En chockerande nyhet

"Vill inte… vill inte… vill inte… _vill inte…!"_ muttrade hon och dunkade huvudet i väggen mellan varje _vill inte_.

"Hermione lägg av, vissa försöker faktiskt sova här!" Kom det som ett stön från Parvati som redan halvsov i sin säng. Det var kvällen före balen och hon hade för tillfället ganskastor panikångest över att hon skulle gå på den med Dean.

"Jag vill inte…" suckade hon.

"SOV!" Kom det som svar från de andra i rummet. Hon suckade och drog åt sig sitt täcke. Hon slängde en blick på sitt nattlinne som hon hade krånglat ur sig för flera timmar sedan, eftersom det blivit för varmt. Det var för varmt nu också. Dessutom var klockan snart tre så det skulle säkert inte vara någon i uppehållsrummet vid den här tiden. Hon virade täcket om sig och gick sedan klumpigt ner till uppehållsrummet där elden sprakade som om den hade väntat på henne.

_"Jag kommer aldrig att kunna somna," _tänkte hon trött för sig själv.

Tio minuter senare sov hon tungt.

---

"_IDIOTER! _HAN HAR RYMT, ERA ÖVERGÖDDA KNARLAR!!!"

---

Det var halvljust när hon vaknade, och hon var så trött så hon knappt visste vad hon hette. Men på något underligt vis lyckades hon ändå släpa sig upp för trappen tillbaka till sin sovsal för att sen sjunka ner i sin underbart mjuka säng.

När hon vaknade igen så nådde svaga röster hennes öron.

"Hon ligger i sin säng,"

"Fortfarande!?"

_"Det där måste ha varit Ginny"_

"Ja, hon höll oss vakna halva natten igår, men såhär länge tror jag aldrig att jag har sett henne sova," den rösten lät också bekant. Hon slog upp ögonen och satte sig upp.

"Vem pratar ni om?" Frågade hon sömndrucket.

"Gomorron sömntuta," sa Ginny med ett flin.

"Vad gör du i mitt sovsaah…?" Frågade hon och avbröts av en gäspning.

"Hon tänkte väcka dig," log Parvati.

"Varför det?" Frågade hon förbryllat.

"För att du inte ska missa balen som börjar om två timmar," svarade Ginny med en bister min.

"Men lägg ner va, den börjar ju inte för än klockan tre, på_ lördag_," sa hon och lät sig falla tillbaka mot kuddarna med en mjuk duns.

"Åh, låt mig se, _det är lördag och klockan är ett!" _Sa Ginny ironiskt.

"Va?" Hon satte sig tvärt upp igen.

"Det är lördag och klockan är ett," upprepade Ginny med en trött suck, fast att hon måste ha förstått att Hermione hört.

"Jaha, men då hörde jag rätt," sa hon och dunsade tillbaka ner mot kuddarna igen.

"Hermione, kom igen, vet du ens vad du ska ha på dig?" Frågan var retorisk, men svaret som Ginny tog för givet var fel.

"Näh," mumlade hon ner i kudden.

"Hermione!"

"Vad?" Frågade hon, fortfarande med ansiktet i kudden.

"Bara för att du inte vill gå med Dean betyder inte det att du kan vara elak," sa Ginny trött.

"Jag är inte elak, jag bara… döljer inte mitt obefintliga intresse," replikerade hon ner i kudden.

"Det är samma sak som att vara elak," konstaterade Ginny kyligt och drog fram hennes koffert och började rota igenom den.

"Vad gör du?" Frågade hon och tittade ner på Ginny.

"Ja, du visar ju inget intresse!" Fräste Ginny ilsket till svar.

"Ginny, ta det lugnt, jag förstår väll att du letar efter en klänning till mig, men jag förstår inte varför du gör dig sånt besvär," sa hon och svängde bena över sängkanten så hon kom i sittande ställning.

"Förlåt, jag vill bara att du ska komma över Draco…" mumlade Ginny till svar. Hjärtat sjönk i bröstet på henne, hon hade nästan, nästan, nästan glömt bort honom för några sekunder.

"Draco? Draco Malfoy?" Undrade Parvati förvirrat.

"_Den _Draco Malfoy," frågade Lavender med ögon stora som bowlingklot.

"Jag vet inte vilken Draco ni menar," svarade hon undvikande.

"Jag menar den Draco Malfoy i Slytherin som har gjort ditt, Rons och Harrys liv till ett helvete i flera år, och som dessutom är skitsnygg," sa Parvati och satte sig på hennes sängkant med tindrande ögon.

"Japp, det är han," bekräftade Ginny utan att titta upp. Hade hon haft något i handen just då så hade hon definitivt kastat det på Ginny, hårt. Hon kunde kanske har ljugit sig ur den här situationen om Ginny bara kunnat hålla käft. Lavender och Parvati gav upp ett tjut.

_"Gillar_ du honom?" Frågade de med leenden lika breda som Graup var hög.

"Hon…"

"Kan du bara hålla klaffen i ett par sekunder är du snäll Ginny?" Bad hon irriterat.

"Visst, om du vill berätta själv så…" sa Ginny och lyften på en hög med tröjor.

"Det finns inget att berätta…" muttrade hon irriterat.

"Hermione!" Utbrast Lavender och Parvati i mun på varandra.

"Vi träffades typ bara två gånger eller något…" muttrade hon småsurt. Hon slängde en blick på Ginny för att slippa se de andra tjejernas förtjusta leenden.

"Nej, Ginny inte…" för sent, hon hade tittat på Ginny lagom för att få syn på henne dra i något mörkgrönt och blankt. Nu skulle hon bli tvungen att förklara den också. Ginny drog fram den vackra klänningen från sin tidigare plats i botten av kofferten och stirrade på den med lätt öppen mun.

"Vart har du fått tag på den här?" Frågade Ginny och stirrade beundrande på klänningen.

"Mamma köpte den till mig," ljög hon snabbt.

"Visst va, dra den om tomten också va?" Sa Parvati och reste sig upp för att ta en närmre titt på klänningen. Hon orkade verkligen inte med det här just nu.

"Jag fick den av Draco i julklapp, nöjda nu?"

"Nej, inte för än du har provat den," sa Ginny och tryckte klänningen i handen på henne.

En timme och femtio minuter senare så stod hon iförd; Dracos klänning med håret i en tofs, utom lite av luggen som Lavender bestämt att det skulle hänga fram. Ett halsband med ett stort guldhjärta, ett par högklackade kork-skor med mörkgröna band, som för övrigt var Parvatis, och en inte allt för glad min. Med andra ord klar för att gå ner till Dean. Nästan.

"Kan ni inte säga att jag blev sjuk eller något?" Bad hon och stretade emot när Ginny försökte putta ner henne.

"Ge oss en bra andledning?" Fnös Lavender.

"Jag vill inte gå med honom, räcker inte det för att jag ska få slippa?"

"NEJ!" Utbrast de andra tre i kör. Hon fnös irriterat till, men smilade upp sig igen när hon fick syn på Dean. Inte för att hon ville, men hon hade faktiskt lite dåligt samvete över att hon inte ville gå med honom. Det hindrade ju honom faktiskt från att hitta någon som verkligen ville gå med honom.

"Du är väldigt vacker Hermione," hälsade Dean och rodnade svagt.

"Tack," sa hon och log tillbaka.

"Ska vi gå?" Frågade hon sen, och Dean nickade. Hon ville att det här skulle vara över så fort som möjligt.

"Vill du ha något?" Frågade Dean en timme senare.

"Nej tack," svarade hon och log snabbt upp mot honom från sin platts på stolen. De här dumma skorna höll på att mörda hennes fötter. Och att Dean ville ha med henne på varenda dans hjälpte ju inte saken häller.

"Okej, men jag kan väll få bjuda på en dans?" Frågade Dean och bugade sig. Hon kunde inte låta bli att le lite mot hans nedböjda rygg. Han hade inte varit annat än trevlig hela kvällen, och hon var trotts allt ganska glad att hon hade följt med tillslut. Men hon tyckte inte om honom på det sättet. Han var inte Draco.

"Låt gå då," sa hon och lät honom ta hennes hand. En långsam låt som lät som en vals började spela. Dean tog hennes hand och la den andra på hennes midja. Hon slog ner blicken i golvet medan melodin fortsatte spela. Hon slöt ögonen och lät sig föras av Dean. Han var en underbar dansare det sulle gudarna veta.

"Hermione," sa Dean plötsligt.

"Mhm," svarade hon frånvarande utan att slå upp ögonen.

"Det är en grej jag har velat göra hela kvällen nu," mumlade Dean i hennes öra.

"Vad då?" Frågade hon, återigen utan att titta upp.

"Det här," svarade Dean, lyfte hennes haka och pressade sina läppar mot hennes. Hennes ögonlock fladdrade till och slogs sedan upp.

Dean… kysste henne. Hon kände hans tunga dra över hennes underläpp i en fråga efter inträde. Hon drog efter andan och klav bort från honom.

"Dean jag…" hon avbröt sig när hon såg en hastig rörelse i ögonvrån. Hon vände snabbt blicken ditåt och kunde inte låta bli att dra efter andan när hennes blick mötte ett par stormgrå ögon. Ett par stormgrå ögon son såg ut som om dem inte kunde bestämma sig för om de skulle fyllas med tårar eller hat. Dracos ögon. Hon drog efter andan och såg förtvivlat hur Draco försvann bekom en grupp av fnittrande andraårselever. Hon mumlade en hastig ursäkt och rusade sedan efter Draco.

"Kan jag få be om er uppmärksamhet?" Sa Dumbledores magiskt förstärkta röst.

_"Inte nu, jag måste hitta Draco," _Hermione rundade gruppen av andraårselever och skyndade efter Draco så fort hon kunde, vilket inte var särskilt fort med tanke på vilka skor hon hade och hur van hon var att gå i högklackat. Men rektorns nästa ord fick till och med Peeves, som var i färd med att hälla bål på folk, att stanna upp.

"Jag har sagt upp mig,"

* * *

Bara så alla hänger med, det är alltså Dumbledore som sagt upp sig. 

Det var ett nytt kapitel det, och nu har jag bara tre saker till att ta upp.

1. Ja må hon leva, ja må hon leva osv. Detta kapitel är särskilt tillägnat Cia Veloria som faktiskt råkar fylla år idag, lördag. Grattis på födelsedagen!

2. En underbar Jul Och Ett Gott Nytt År till alla mina läsare!

3. Och tack för alla era underbara reviewer!


	28. End

Kap. 28 End

Tystnaden var total. Dumbledore väntade på att nyheten skulle sjunka in en smula, medan eleverna var för chockade för att göra annat än att gapa som fiskar på torra land. Steg bröt tystnaden, men ingen tänkte riktigt på det. Ingen förutom hon.

---

Med skakande axlar sjönk han ner mot väggen. Han hade kommit tillbaka bara för att få se henne igen. Och han hade fått se henne, i armarna på Thomas. Han drog in ett skakande andetag, omedveten om att han hållit andan. Plötsligt brände det till på handledan. Han drog upp tröjärmen och tittade ner. Huden var röd och irriterad rumt märket sen bränningen, men nu var märket tydligare än ved han hittills hade sett. En flämtning hördes plötsligt och han tittade snabbt upp samtidigt som han drog ner tröjärmen.

"Draco…" det var Hermione. Han lyfte närmast omedvetet handen och fäste en hårslinga bakom örat.

"Hade du trevligt med Thomas?" Fnös han.

---

Hanns vitblonda hår var rufsigt och hängde framför ögonen på honom. Klädnaden var trasig och smutsig, slipsen hängde löst kring hanns hals. Hanns ansikte var fläckat av smuts och damm. Hanns käke var hårt ihop biten och de grå ögonen blixtrade av ilska.

---

Hermione gick snabbt fram till honom, satte sig på knä och drog upp hanns tröjärm. Bara för att få känna sin hand i henne så lät han henne hålla kvar. Hon lyfte sin hand och drog med fingret runt märket, noga med att inte röra vid det.

"Du gjorde inte det här frivilligt eller hur?" Sa Hermione mjukt. Han fnös till och ryckte åt sig armen och drog noggrant ner ärmen.

"Vad tror du?" Frågade han spydigt.

"Gjorde det ont?" Frågade hon. Han svalde, hennes röst var uppriktigt orolig. Han svarade inte.

"Draco jag är så ledsen att jag gjorde slut med dig, jag vet inte vad jag tänkte på," hennes mjuka hand gled över hanns haka och tvingade upp hanns ansikte så han skulle möta hennes blick. Han vände bort blicken från de bruna ögon som nu genomborrade honom.

"Och måste du veta så hade jag inte särskilt trevligt med Dean," sa hon med ett svagt leende.

"Snälla Draco, var inte arg på mig," sa Hermione och strök hanns kind. Han slöt ögonen och suckade tungt.

"Jag är inte arg på dig," muttrade han tyst. Det var lite av en lögn, men i det stora hela så var det ganska sant.

"Varför har du undvikit mig då? Du har inte ens gått på de lektioner vi har haft tillsammans." Hon verkade sårad, men han kunde inte låta bli att glädja sig åt att hon hade tänkt på att han inte var där.

"För att jag inte ens har varit på slottet," svarade han men en axelryckning.

"Vart har du varit då?" Frågade Hermione förvirrat.

"Hemma," svarade han lågt.

"Mår du bra?" Frågade Hermione oroligt.

"Förvånansvärt faktiskt," han hann knappt avsluta meningen innan han hade Hermiones läppar mot sina.

"Jag är så ledsen Draco," mumlade hon när hon släppt hanns läppar lika snabbt som hon fångat dem.

"För vad?" Frågade han och mötte tillslut hennes blick.

"För att jag gjorde slut, jag vet inte vad jag tänkte på," han kunde inte låta bli att le mot henne.

"Du vill alltså fortfarande ha mig?" Frågade han hoppfullt. Hermione stirrade på honom som om han var galen. Hanns leende försvann snabbt.

"Så klart," sa hon och la armarna om honom. Han log och höll ut armarna från henne.

"Du kommer att bli smutsig om du fortsätter sådär," sa han mjukt och skrattade till. Hon släppte honom och han lät blicken vandra över henne. Hon hade hanns klänning på sig. Han kommenterade det.

"Ginny hittade den i min koffert och tvingade mig att ta på den, det kändes inte rätt att ha den när du inte var med," sa hon och log lite.

"Du kan väll ha den tillsammans med mig då?" sa han med ett leende. Hon tittade oförstående på honom.

"Vill du gå på det sista av balen med mig?" Förtydligade han. Hon log brett mot honom.

"Inte om du ser ut sådär," Han höjde förvånat på ögonbrynen, tills han insåg att hon drev med honom.

"Jaha, då får jag väll göra något åt mitt utseende då,"

"Nej, gör inte det, då in i en dusch bara," sa Hermione snabbt.

"Och du kanske borde säga något till Dean," påpekade han med ett halvhjärtat leende.

"Öm, kanske det…" sa hon och reste på sig.

"Ses snart då…"

---

"Dean jag är ledsen, men jag har redan en kille… och om det är okej för dig så skulle jag vilja tillbringa resten av kvällen med honom," sa hon och väntade spänt på Deans svar. Dean suckade.

"Det hade varit lättare om du sagt det från början…" muttrade han, mest för sig själv.

"Kan jag åtminstone få veta vem det är?" Frågade Dean sen.

"Jag…" hon slängde en blick mot Draco som lutade sig mot väggen en bit bort från dem.

"Du får se," sa hon istället. Dean suckade igen.

"Visst, lycka till då," sa han med ett snett leende och vände ryggen åt henne och gick iväg. Hon log tacksamt mot hanns ryggtavla och skyndade sen bort mot Draco.

"Kan vi dansa?" Frågade hon när hon kom fram till honom. De som stod närmast vände sig förvånat om mot dem. Draco log lite och tog hennes hand.

"Visst," sa han med ett leende. En ny låt började spela och han la sig hand på hennes midja.

_Don't pretend you're sorry  
I know you're not  
You know you got the power  
To make me weak inside  
Girl you leave me breathless  
But it's okay 'cause  
You are my survival  
Now hear me say  
I can't imagine life  
Without your love  
Even forever don't seem  
Like long enough _

"Nästan halva salen tittar på oss nu," mumlade han i hennes öra.

"Och jag tror inte att det är för att du är så snygg," fnissade hon till svar. Han skrattade mjukt och drog henne närmre intill sig.

_'Cause everytime I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love  
Everytime I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love_

Hon såg Harry le mot henne över Dracos axel, Ginny stråla som en sol och Ron med ett ganska halvhjärtat leende. Och resten av salen med lätt gapande munnar. Hon la armarna om halsen på Draco och tryckte sig intill honom.

_Maybe I'm a drifter  
Late at night  
'Cause I long for the safety  
Of flowing freely  
In your arms  
I don't need another life line  
It's not for me  
'Cause only you can save me  
Oh can't you see  
I can't imagine life  
Without your love  
And even forever don't seem  
Like long enough._

Draco saktade långsamt in tills de stod still. Han lyfte hennes haka och mötte med ett litet leende hennes blick. Han lutade sig närmre henne så plågsamt långsamt att hon mötte hanns läppar själv. Och tryckte honom intill sig.

Stora salen flämtade till som en person och hon log mot Dracos öppna mun.

Voldemort, dödsätare, fäder, de skulle klara av allt.

_'Cause everytime I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love  
Everytime I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love_

End

* * *

Så var det slut på den... Lite konstigt slut kanske, men det är min fic så jag bestämmer. det är ingen idé att nån ber om en fortsättning heller, för det lär det inte bli! Jag kan svära att det kommer inte bli många fler Hermione/Draco framöver. Fast framöver kan å andra sidan bara vara en dag...

Jag skulle gärna vilja ha lite reviwer på sista kapitelt oxå!


End file.
